Unhuman Nature
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: Bella and Paul have a hate hate relationship.Screaming matches, Check. Angry sex, check. But what happens when Paul phases and imprints on Bella the same day that Edward decides he wants her back. thats all she wanted, right?. Rated Mature. please review. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here I am again. This is something I have been working on for a while when I couldn't get anything out for my other stories. Now its turned into a full story if its own.**

**I thought I'd post this because I'm having a hard time thinking of things to go in the next chapter's of my other stories. Especially hurt but not broken. Any ideas would be more than welcome :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

"Bella!. You home?." Charlie shouted up the stairs.

Where else would I be?. I've been in the house for a full month without leaving. Other than to go to school. Chances are I'm still here.

I didn't answer. I rarely do nowadays. Nothing to say.

I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and his sigh just before he knocked and pushed my door open.

"You gonna move today?." He asked. That was his usual greeting. I rolled my eyes over to where he stood but still didn't speak.

He sighed again. "Get dressed. We have company coming. I'll go start the barbeque." He turned and left.

Urgh!.

"Who the hell has a barbeque in October?." I muttered as I heaved myself up into sitting position.

What's the point? Its not like I'm actually going to be good company to anyone.

I checked my phone. 1 new message.

**Its time to stop wallowing.**

**Look in your closet.**

**I love you,**

**Alice x**

I got up and plodded over to my closet. There was a big white box tied with a dark green bow.

Sighing, I opened it up. Inside were a pair of fitted brown jeans and a extremely soft, thick cream jumper. I lifted it up and hugged it. It felt like a teddy bear.

"Mmm, thanks Alice." I smiled.

At least she still care for me. Thinking of Alice made me think of Edward. I bit my lip and let the memories slip forward.

It had been my eighteenth birthday. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't even want people to acknowledge it. Who wants to turn eighteen when the love of your life will forever be seventeen.

Alice had prepared a beautiful dinner for me at the cullens. It would be just me and Edward all night. The rest were going hunting.

Dinner went great. Edward was perfect. I loved it.

After dinner we watched a movie. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could have stabbed it with a fork.

He had recently bought a huge bed for he days when Alice and I were having our 'sleep over's'.

The kisses were hotter than ever and when Edward suddenly pulled off my shirt, I thought I was going to combust.

It was finally happening! "I love you" he said before each kiss.

Soon we were both down to our underwear and panting heavily. The knot in my stomach was so tight that I almost had my first orgasm when I felt his icy tongue brush my nipple through the bark blue lace that Alice had given me.

His slid down my body kissing and caressing every part. His cool breath blew on my heated core and made me tremble. He inhaled deeply and kissed up my thigh.

"Please!" I begged. I didn't even know what I was begging for. I was moaning and biting my lip.

His fingers curled around the waist band of my panty's as he looked up at me for permission. I nodded eagerly. He moved up to kiss me as he slowly slid them down.

A deep growl made me jump and suddenly I was fully dressed and Edward was nowhere in sight. My head span.

What. The. Fuck.?

I had stayed at the Cullen house all night but he didn't return.

Alice woke me up at dawn with tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and told me she loved me.

The rest of the family all did the same.

That night Edward came to see me. He told me we couldn't be together anymore. Apparently I had bit my lip a little too hard last night and drew blood. Edward had very nearly lost control and he wouldn't risk it again.

He said I needed a man that could love me without risks. And he couldn't be that man. He was adamant and couldn't be told otherwise. He said he would still be in my life but as a friend.

"Dick!." I muttered as I got out of the shower.

I dressed in Alice's gift and threw my hair back in a messy bun.

Male voices drifted up from the kitchen. I didn't even bother to place a fake smile on my face as I walked down stairs.

Charlie smiled as I walked in. His best friend Billy was there with his son Jacob and four boys who looked to be from the reservation too.

"Hey" I said raising my hand slightly.

Billy looked me over and nodded to Charlie. I rolled my eyes. They were worse that women sometimes.

"Bella!. Its good to see you again." Jacob said with a huge smile. He had grown since the last time I had seen him. It had been at prom when he came to tell me to break up with Edward because his dad paid him to.

I could feel the corners of my lips turning up on their own accord at Jacobs smile. I couldn't help it. He was infectious.

"Its good to see you too. Jake" I said.

He beamed and led me over to the other boys who were all eyeing me.

"Bella. This is quill, embry, Jared and Paul. There friends of mine from the rez. Your dad said to bring friends" Jacob shrugged.

No doubt to try and get me to act like a normal person again. Or was he trying to hook me up? The guys were all attractive.

I nodded to the four boys. "Hey"

They all said hello back and continued to stare at me.

Que awkward moment. I raised one eyebrow and walked away.

"Charlie tells me you broke up with that boyfriend of yours" Billy said.

Did he seriously expect and answer?.

I just looked at him. He didn't say anything else. I turned my glare to Charlie. "Not that its either of your concerns" I said before walking out.

How dare Charlie tell anyone my business!.

It was cold outside. I had only walked onto the porch but it was still bitter. I blew onto my hands.

"Do you have no respect!." An angry voice said from behind me. I turned to find one of Jacob's friends glaring at me.

"Not when people are talking about my business, no I don't. Why should I? they don't respect me enough to not gossip." I spat.

His eyes narrowed "He's your father! He can do what he likes"

"The hell he can!" I replied.

He was in my face now "So you broke up with your boyfriend, boo fucking hoo. Get over it and move on. don't disrespect people that care about you" he said angrily.

"Screw you, okay. You don't even know me"

"Thank fuck for that!" he laughed.

"Paul!" Jacob said from behind him "Leave her alone"

The boy laughed again "I'd love to. On a desert fucking island"

"Asshole!" I spat and pushed past him. I went back inside an up to my room.

Fucking idiot! Who the hell is he to talk to me like that? He doesn't even know me.

"BELLLLA!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. "Your friends are here"

My friends? I went back down. Angela and Jessica were stood in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella." They both said. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad invited us" Angela smiled.

"Yeah, your kinda moody lately and he wanted to cheer you up. Hey, is it true that you and Edward are over?." Trust Jessica to plunge in the knife.

"Why? Where did you here that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no one told me. I just saw Edward with a blonde girl and what with your mood and how you've been acting. I just put two and two together. So is it true?"

I felt all the air leave my lungs in a whoosh.

Blonde girl!

"Uh…yeah. Its true. Excuse me" I said brushing past her. I made it to the living room before the tears hit.

How could he move on so quickly? Had he not loved me at all?

Angela walked in and sat beside me. "If he's already with some blonde skank then he isn't even worth the tears" she told me softly.

I looked round to see if Jessica had followed.

"I sent her outside with the rest" Angela said. I was really grateful. Jess was a total gossip and I didn't want everyone to hear about this.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged "I don't know. There's not much to say. He just told me he couldn't be the man for me anymore"

More tears fell. Angela hugged me "You know what I'd say?"

"what?" I sniffed.

"I'd say fuck him" she said. I pulled back in shock. Angela never swore. Never!.

"I say find someone else. Someone who will piss him off and show him what he's missing" she smiled.

I giggled "Thanks Angela. You're a real good friend"

"That's what I'm here for"

At that moment he pig who had a attitude problem walked in and sat down on the recliner.

He had a plate full of burgers and sausages.

"Do you mind?" I asked icily.

"Not at all" he smiled. Fuck me! That smile should be a sin. It screamed 'naughty'.

"We are trying to have a serious conversation here" Angela said.

"So?" he said with a mouth full of sausage.

"So get the fuck out" I said angrily.

"Oh baby! I love it when you talk dirty" he grinned.

The front door opened and closed "Bella?"

I groaned and quickly wiped my eyes "In here" I called.

Mike followed by Tyler and Eric walked in.

"Hey, your dad invited us. Is it true you and cullen broke up?" Mike asked.

Paul started laughing. I glared at him "That was your boyfriend!. Edward cullen" he laughed again "Oh that's funny"

I shot him a dirty look and turned back to Mike "Yes. Its true. Who told you?"

He held up his mobile "I just got a txt message off jess"

"I'll go stop her" Angela said and ran out.

Mike took her vacated spot. "I'm here if you need to talk"

"God" Paul said "He dumped her, he's not dead. You guys are acting like this is the worse thing ever"

What a dick! "You don't know anything. You've probably never even had a serious relationship or a girlfriend"

He smiled again "Au contraire, my little sugar plum. I have had girl's. tons of them. But your right about the serious part. Fuck. That!"

"You know, man. Nobody asked for your input so back off" Mike told Paul.

Go Mike!

Paul looked amused. He shoved a whole burger in to his mouth and chewed while still looking at Mike.

Okay. Intimidating much?.

"Bella have you seen pau…" Jacob walked in. "What the hell man? I thought you'd left"

"Baa. I'm watching Blondie here ask Bella out" Paul smirked.

Mike blushed. Ohh god, not again. Will that boy ever take a hint?.

Then it hit me. Edward hates Mike. He didn't like me anywhere near him.

"Ignore Paul, Mike. He has serious issues" I said.

Mike smiled "So will you? Go out with me I mean"

Paul sniggered.

"I'd love to Mike" I said in my most convincing voice.

He beamed "Really! Oh man. that's great. We'll make plans later. I want to go get a burger before there all gone, you coming?"

"In a minute" I said forcing a smile. The boys left the room. I could hear Mikes excited babble.

Oh god what had I done!

"Wow" Paul said with a grin "Your going to go out with _that _just to get back at your boyfriend?"

"What do you know" I snapped.

He smiled "I know that you cant stand that Mike kid. And I know that your majorly pissed that pretty boy could replace you so easily"

I couldn't think of a reply "so?"

Real mature Bella.

"So if you want to get him back, you need to do better than that" he said like it was obvious.

"I don't think so. Edward HATES Mike. With a vengeance. Trust me"

"And what about when Mikey boy wants to get fresh? Are you going to fuck him just to get back at your loser of an ex?"

I felt my face flush "Your vile"

He laughed "And you're a virgin. I can tell"

"So?" I said again. I groaned inwardly. Shut up!.

"So you don't want your first time to be with the blond in back of him moms car while he fumbles and comes in thirty seconds flat" he grinned.

"It wont be" I said getting up. I went into the kitchen.

He followed me in "Really. What, are you saving yourself for cullen?"

I didn't answer.

"Do you think he's saving himself for you? Who's the blonde chick?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek "Just go away. Please"

He walked out. I opened the drinks cabinet and poured myself a large whiskey. I had never tasted the stuff.

"Fuck it!" I said and threw it back. I coughed and spluttered. "Holy fucking shit!"

"First time drinker huh?"

"Urghhh! GO AWAY!" I shouted. He laughed and grabbed the bottle taking a drink straight from it.

"Bella. Your dad wants you" Angela said from the door way. She raised her eyebrows at us. Paul was stood close to me holding out the bottle.

I shot him a dirty look and stomped out.

**Paul**

I watched her storm out. I smiled and shook my head. Taking another hit from the bottle, I followed her out.

That Mike kid gave me a dirty look. I smirked and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey man, leave Bella alone. She's a nice girl" he said. I rolled my eyes "Who said I was doing anything, wrong?"

"I know you" he said.

True. "If she's such a nice girl, then why is she going out with the blond guy to piss off her ex?" I asked. Jacob frowned "She is?"

"Yep" I said popping at the p.

We both looked over to where Bella was on her mobile.

The house phone started to ring. Charlie went inside leaving the barbeque unattended. I quickly stoke chicken leg off his plate.

I turned around to find Bella gone. Where did little miss mopey go?.

She was fun. Spunky. The girls I'm usually around are all total air heads. Not that they don't serve their porous. But it feels good to have a girl actually have the wit and nerve to answer me back.

Even most guys wont talk back to me.

I went inside and up to the toilet. Ahh ha! Found her. And with a man too. I could see them below through the open window.

God dam! he was big. I mean I'm big but…..this guy was huge.

Like a fucking bear. Is that Edward? I always thought he was weedy.

"Who is she Emmett?" Bella whimpered.

The big guy sighed "He was with Tanya today. She asked him to show her round"

"Tanya!" Bella gasped.

The big guy hugged her tightly. "It doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah right. The girl's been lusting after him for years and as soon as I'm out of the picture she suddenly pops up" a sob broke from Bella's throat.

"Bella. Baby don't cry" the guy said.

Baby!

"I cant stand it, Emmett. What am I going to do?" she said into his giant chest.

"You should show him what he's missing. Your way prettier that tanya the slut-bag. Edward will come round"

Bella sighed "He'd better. Or I'll be losing my virginity to Mike Newton"

The guy growled. What the fuck?

"I'll kill him if you do!"

Bella giggled "My options are limited. This is forks after all. All the good guys are taken"

Charming!

"Not Newton. Please. For me. Not Newton" the guy asked with a pout

"Fine! But I wont wait for him forever. _I _don't have time to waste my life away" she huffed.

The man smiled. He even had a fucking dimple.

"Listen, Bella I gotta go. I promised rose I'd only be gone ten minutes. She said that for every minute I'm late I'd lose a day of sex"

Bella laughed "Ok. Go Emmett"

"Love you sis" he called over his shoulder as he jogged off into the woods.

Bella sighed and walked inside.

Shit!

I ran from the bathroom. She was walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Taking a leak, why?"

She rolled her eyes and walked into her room. I followed.

"What the hell, Paul!" she said angrily.

I smiled "You don't like me very much do you?"

"Under-fucking-statement'' she glared.

I laughed "You know. You'll never make a guy happy with that attitude"

"Bite me!" she snapped. I walked forward.

"Get out" she said calmly. I shook my head "Nope. I'm enjoying your company"

"The hell you are. Get the fuck out!" she said getting in my face.

For a pale angry chick, she was pretty hot.

"Do you want my help or not?" I asked.

"Your help? Why would I want your help?" she asked.

I smiled "I'm bored so I think I'll help you get your ex back"

She looked shocked "Really? How?"

"Simple" I said. I raised one hand and brushed my finger down her cheek "I'm going to make you irresistible!"

She raised one eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

At least for once the dad caught me with my pants on!.

"I'm just trying to talk your daughter out of going out with that horny Newton kid, sir" I told him.

Bella's mouth dropped. I smiled and winked.

"No way Bella. No …..horny anything's….understand?" he asked.

"Yes dad" Bella said without looking away from me.

"Good. Now come downstairs, we have a problem" he said.

"What kind of problem?" she asked.

"The school on the reservation just burned to the ground" he sighed.

Bella and I looked at him "What!" we both said.

_**There goes the first chapter. I hope you liked it. **_

_**Big thanks to macullen077 for looking over this story for me. You are a star!**_

_**Please review and any ideas for my other stories would be appreciated.**_

_**Let me know what you think of this.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to alerts.**

**Here's chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

I woke up to a very annoying beeping sound.

"Go away!" I groaned. It didn't.

I got out of bed and shivered. I reluctantly shut the window and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came back out after my shower, I could hear Charlie singing downstairs.

The smell off toast and coffee was strong in the air.

I decided to make and effort today. That way if the blonde bitch as with Edward, at least I could feel a little good about myself.

I dressed in my black skinny jeans, red vest top and put on my red shiny ballet flats.

Even going as far as to put a little make up on. Eye-liner, mascara and a little lip gloss.

I left my hair down and went downstairs.

"Morning dad" I said. He looked up "Morning kiddo. You look nice"

I smiled "Thanks dad"

"This isn't for that horny Newton kid is it?" he asked with a stern look.

Fucking Paul! "No dad. This is because I felt like making a little effort"

"Oh. Well ok then" he said and picked up the paper.

I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out into the rain.

"Attention students! All class schedules are changed. Please find your new schedules on the front of your lockers. Thank you!" the receptionist's voice ran out from the speakers.

I groaned and ran inside. Angela was by my locker.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" I replied shrugging out of my jacket.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you agreed to go out with Mike" she said with a smile.

"Oh fuck, I did" I pulled a face "Who told you?"

She nodded behind me. A very pissed off Jessica was stomping towards me "Bella how could you! You knew I liked him. You knew!"

"Relax jess. Its just a date. Its not like I'm going to marry him or anything" I said rolling my eyes.

"yet!" she hissed and walked away.

"Home wrecking bitch" Lauren said and stalked off after her.

I burst out laughing "Home wrecker? I didn't know jess lived with Mike"

Angela was laughing beside me "Heither did I. maybe he'll kick her out when you get married"

"Shut up!" I laughed giving her a small shove as the bell went.

"What you got?" Angela asked.

"Spanish" I groaned "You?"

"English. See you after" she called and ran down the hall.

I didn't have one class that was the same as before. It was all messed up.

I spotted Edward through the glass in the door and groaned. Perfect!

"Good morning Bella" he smiled.

"What's so good about it?" I mumbled. I notices little name cards on the desks. One on each desk then one blank one beside it.

My name was on the desk at the back beside the window. Mike smiled at me and waved.

I raised my hand half heartedly and sat down.

Mrs Goff came in and settled everyone down.

"Because of the local school burning down, our class mates will double this semester. I want you to make our guests feel welcomed" she said once everyone was quiet.

A knock sounded on the door. The red haired receptionist walked in followed by a group of Quileute students.

The mention of the fire made me thing of the barbeque and that horrible Paul person.

"Oh no!" I moaned. Speak of the fucking devil.

He spotted me and strutted over "Hey baby. You miss me?" he smiled and sat down beside me.

All heads turned to look at us. Edward's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you like fifty or something?" I asked. He laughed "Not quite. I'm twenty. I missed a couple of years of school and came back to do them"

"Good for you. Now leave me alone" I hissed.

"The person to your left will be your partner for every class, now. So spend your time to get to know them" Mrs Goff said.

"What!" I gasped "You gotta be shitting me!"

"I shit you not, Miss Swan" Mrs Goff smiled.

I turned and glared at Paul "Why did you come and sit with me" I growled.

He smiled "Cos your perrrrdy"

I groaned and put my head on the desk.

He chuckled "Come on. How bad can it be?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I took out my MP3 player and plugged it into my ears.

The whole class was soon tuned out by the all American rejects.

I sighed. Tyson Ritter was amazing. Maybe I should become a groupie?" I giggled at the thought.

One of the ear buds was taken from my ear "What's so funny?" Paul whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear, making me shiver.

"I was just thinking of becoming a groupie" I said with another giggle.

He smiled and put the bud into his own ear. "You actually like this crap?" he asked.

I elbowed him in the rib "Shut up!"

"So I guess we have all the same classes now huh?" he smiled.

"Unfortunately'' I said.

"Try not to fall in love with me" he smirked.

My eyes flew to Edward. His back was rigid as he spoke to a tall boy with glasses beside him.

"Ahh. So that's the ex" Paul asked in a whisper. I nodded once.

He looked ay me and raised one eyebrow "He's kinda albino"

I snorted with laughter "Paul!"

"What? He is? And ginger" he smirked.

Edward turned and glared at Paul. The effort it took not to laugh was aching my jaw.

I put my head back down as my favourite song came on.

I started humming along with the first verse with my eyes closed.

My eyes flashed open as I heard Paul humming along with me. His face was inches from mine and his own eyes were closed.

Holy crow, he was good looking.

His eyes opened. Dark brown with flecks of green.

He smiled and sang the next line "What can I do?"

"Say its true" I said automatically.

"Oh everything that matters breaks in two"

"Say it's true" I said again.

"I'll never ask for anyone but you" he said softly with a smile. He had a great voice.

Why couldn't he be like this all the time?.

"Talk to me. I'm throwing myself in front of you" I sang with the tune.

His fingers tapped to the music as he sang "This could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do"

"Yeah all I ever do is give. Its time to see my point of view"

"Just as soon as I see you. I did lie. But didn't I tell you" damn he was better than Tyson!.

"As deep as I need you. You wanna leave it all"

"What can I do?" he sang louder.

"Say it's true!" I laughed.

"Oh everything that matters breaks in two"

"Say it's true" his smile was dazzling me worse that Edward's did.

"I'll never ask for anyone but….."

"I know what you want is to figure it out. And god knows I do too"

He pulled on a piece of my hair "What can I do?"

"Say it's true" I sang. Even my voice sounded good with his.

Maybe I should become Paul's groupie?….

"I'll never ask for anyone but you" he smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," some of the class sang. I laughed. I had totally forgotten we were in class. Paul stood up and bowed.

"Well done Bella!" Mrs Goff clapped "All it took was for Mr Jenkinson to come to class for you to break out of your shell"

I smiled and let my hair fall over my face to hide my blush.

As soon as the bell went I all but ran out. I just made it outside when I tripped.

Soft warm hands grabbed me before my face hit the floor.

**Paul **

I could feel the heat coming from her face as her hair fell forward. I was hit with the scent of cherries. It made my mouth water.

The bell rang and I laughed as Bella raced out of the room. I jumped up and followed her out. I could feel that loser of an ex of hers staring at me.

I say her about to trip just before she did and grabbed her.

"Walk much?" I grinned.

"Dick!" she spat pulling herself upright.

"Why are you so embarrassed? We sounded great" I laughed.

"Because I'm the quiet shy girl! Not the girl who sings in class with strange men" she hissed and stormed back inside. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

She was putting her stuff in her locker.

"God! Are you stalking me?" she asked.

I laughed "You wish"

"Is everything alright, Bella?" asked a smooth voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Its fine Edward" Bella mumbled.

"I didn't know you could sing, love" he smiled sickly.

Love? Who calls the girl you just dumped love?

I mean, come on! Its obvious she still likes the guy and he calls her love after breaking up with her and already hooking up with some blonde.

What a dick!

_This from the man that breaks hearts on a daily basis!_

Not today I haven't.

"I don't sing often" Bella said quietly. She looked up at him and I almost felt her heart break.

The albino tool stiffened and looked over Bella's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"There you are Edward" a high voice called.

I turned along with Bella. A tall woman with reddish blonde hair was strutting towards us.

Edward gulped.

She was pale with dark gold eyes and full red lips. She was wearing a skin tight red dress and high black heels.

Everything about her screamed 'SLUT!'

"I though you were staying home with me today?" the woman said, running a red tipped finger down his chest.

"I..uh..tanya. This is Bella" he said shakily.

The woman turned her gaze to Bella. She raised one eyebrow and looked Bella up and down "_This_ is Bella" she turned back to Edward "I thought she's be pretty"

"Tanya!" Edward said angrily.

I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes. She turned and ran.

"Bella wait!" Edward called.

"Stay the fuck away from her" I spat. I turned to the girl "And you! Have your seen yourself? Your disgusting. Your fake. Bella is worth a million of you" I left them and ran after Bella.

She was stood beside her old truck. The rain had soaked her through in just the short time of being out here.

"Go away!" she cried. He voice was broken as tears fell down her face.

"No" I said moving closer.

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed "If you want to make fun of me or laugh at me. Go right ahead. I don't care anymore!"

I surprised both myself and her by pulling her into my arms and hugging her.

She stiffened for a second before melting to me. We were both saturated but I didn't care.

"Bella?" the silky voiced asshole said from behind us.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" I said. Bella pulled away "Paul don't"

"Don't what? His new bitch just insulted you"

"She's not my…you know what. This doesn't concern you. Bella come with me. You'll freeze" he said.

"No Bella" I said and pulled her back slightly.

"Paul. Its ok" she sniffed.

"No it's not. Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"Maybe" she half smiled. She walked over to the ass and took his hand.

Fuck this! "You really are an idiot" I said before walking away.

I got into Jacob's car and turned on the stereo. I watched with narrow eyes and the tool let Bella to a shiny silver Volvo.

Why was I even bothered?. Fucking beats me.

I didn't bother going to the next class. I just sat and tried to think of a reason why it bothered me that Bella went with her ex.

I wonder what they're doing right now?. An image of Bella underneath him moaning and panting came to mind.

My hands clenched around te steering wheel.

Him kissing her soft plump lips. Sucking her bottom lip in to his mouth.

"hey, man. What's up?" my eyes snapped open.

Jacob was sitting beside me. Quill, Embry and Jared were in the back.

"where the hell have you been all day, man?" Jared asked.

Shit! Had I been here all day?

"Is it true that you sang with Bella Swan in class?" Embry asked.

"what!" Jacob said.

I ran my hand over my head "Yeah we were just goofing around"

Jacob was glaring at me.

"What!" I snapped.

"Bella's not one of those girls you fuck around with. She's off limits" he said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to fuck her!" I spat "We were just singing then she was upset and I comforted her"

"Why was she upset?" he asked.

"Her dick of an ex's new squeeze was a total bitch to her. I didn't grab her or grope her. Just relax" I said.

He nodded and sat back.

I started the car and drove us back to the reservation.

Bella wasn't in school for a full week after that.

I wanted to go see what was wrong but I was still pissed at her.

It had become my mission in life to piss Cullen off.

It was Sunday and I was sitting on my couch watching jerry Springer. Gay I know.

There was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up.

"Hey handsome"

I ran my hand across my jaw "Hey, Nicole"

Nicole was the girl I was planning on banging. She had been on holiday for two weeks.

"Nice tan" I said and she strolled past me.

She stopped in my living room and turned to face me "It's all over, too" with that she opened her long blue coat to reveal…nothing. She was absolutely naked.

What the fuck? I had been trying this girl for months and she just turns up and offers it to me on a silver fucking platter.

She walked towards me "I missed you"

"Uh" I said. Real smart asshole.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. Not really but I nodded anyway.

She was right in front of me now. She was wearing some sort of hair sprat or perfume that made me want to gag.

Don't breath. Just fuck her and get rid.

I smiled at the thought. I am such a bastard.

"Kiss me" she breathed and leaned up to me. I turned my head so her lips brushed my ear. "I don't kiss" I told her.

"What?. Ever?" she asked. I shook my head "No"

I always thought of kissing as being too intimate to do with the skank's I go with.

"Turn around and bend over" I told her. She looked shocked but did as I asked.

She placed both her hands on my coffee table and spread her legs "Like this?" she asked. I grunted in response a I looked over her. Man this girl was loose. I didn't even want to know how many dick's she'd had. I shivered at the thought.

Did I really want to fuck this pavement princess? My dick might fall off!

"Touch me Paulie" she moaned and wiggled her ass. Paulie? Oh hell no.

"Its Paul" I said giving her ass a slap. She cried out and wiggled it again.

"So tell us, Isabella. How does it feel to have your husband sleep with your cow?" Jerry Springer asked. I burst out laughing.

"Of all the fucking things" I said.

Now I had Bella in my mind again. Fucking great! I couldn't fuck this slut while thinking about Bella fucking swan.

_Or could I?_

No way! That would be wrong on so many levels.

My dick twitched. Oh yeah now he wakes up. A willing naked girl bent over in front of me and he's dead to the world. Think bitchy Bella's fucking name and he's solid.

Traitor!.

I looked back at nicole and felt it soften. Shit! I am so screwed. I knew that stupid little fantasy would fuck me up.

Ever since that day in the car when I thought about her under the albino, I had changed the cast so she was under me. And over me. And next to me.

Hell, my spank bank might as well be renamed Bella bank for all the fantasising I've been doing.

"Paul" Nicole whined. I grabbed he coat and chucked it to her. "Go home. I gotta go out"

She stood up and put her coat back on. "Bastard!" she said and slapped me across the face.

I shrugged and picked up my jacket and keys.

* * *

_**Thanks again to Macullen077 for looking this story over for me.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! ****CONTAINS CURSING AND CHERRY POPPING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. And thanks to Macullen 077 for looking over this.**

**Enjoy :-)**

**Paul **

I kicked my bike started and drove like a mad man over to Bella's house.

What the fuck am I supposed to say?. 'Hey what's up. I think you're a real bitch but cant stop wanking myself as I think about you.'

Fuck that. Her dad has a fucking gun. Fuck, she might even have a gun!.

I pulled up at her house and was glad to see Charlie's cruiser missing. Her truck however was parked beside the house.

I knocked twice and waited.

The door opened and my jaw dropped. Bella was barely dressed. She had on tight white, little shorts and a light pink vest top. I could see her rosy nipples against the soft fabric. I gulped.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked as my eyes raked her over. Oh fuck yes!.

"You haven't been to school all week. I came to see if you were alright"

She raised one eyebrow "Bullshit. What do you want?"

"What the fuck Bella? I came to see if you're ok" I said shoving past her before she could slam the door in my face.

"Please. Come in" she said sarcastically. I smiled "Thanks. don't mind if I do"

"I was being sarcastic" she glared.

I got the whiskey from the cupboard and two glasses.

"So spill. What's really up? I don't believe your ill" I looked her over again. She blushed and looked away.

"I couldn't face him" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Edward" she sighed.

"Why? You went off with him. Why cant you face him now?" I asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed "Its none of your business"

"I downed my drink and poured another "well I seem to be the only fucker who cares so shut the fuck up and tell me"

"That doesn't even make fucking sense" she laughed.

I shrugged. "You knew what I meant"

She picked at her nail for a second. I casually gave her a thorough eye fuck. Her pale legs seemed to go on forever and I found myself wanting to taste the skin that was showing on her stomach.

"I tried to kiss him" she said finally.

"Tried? As in he pushed you away?" I asked.

She shook her head "We were sat in his car and he was apologising for what the whore said. He said that you were right. I was worth a million of her. Thank you by the way" she smiled slightly "And he was being so nice and Edward like and it felt like old times. And I just leaned in to kiss him but he turned away"

"That's it? He turned away. God Bella, I turn away from girls all the fucking time. It doesn't mean anything" I laughed.

Bad idea.

"Well it hurts a girls fucking feelings!" Bella said angrily and stormed off in to the living room.

Great!.

I got up and followed her. "Bella, I didn't mean to offend you" I said touching her shoulder.

She shrugged me off "Just go away, Paul""

Little bitch! Here I am trying to apologise and she's just being all pity party.

"Get over it Bella. He's not taking you back" I said and turned to leave.

I had just reached the living room door when something hard and heavy hit the back of my head.

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted rounding on her. She looked like she was about to laugh. Charlie's big ass remote control was lying on the floor.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW SHIT AT ME?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO. AND YOU'RE A DICK!" she screamed.

I wanted to throw something back but didn't really want to hurt her so I settled on a box of tissues. It hit her squarely on the forehead. I laughed at her expression.

"YOU'RE A REAL FUCKING JERK, YOU KNOW THAT?" she said angrily with tears in her eyes.

Shit. I didn't want her to cry!

My expression must have changed because she shoved me. "and I'm not crying because I'm sad am crying because I'm MAD!"

I laughed again "Want a tissue?"

"ARGHHHH! YOU GET ME SO….ANGRY!" she shouted kicking the small table.

_And you get me so fucking hard! _I smirked.

Bad idea number two. She saw my smirk and shoved me again. I grabbed her and pulled her down with me as I fell back on to the couch.

"Get off me!" she growled. My eyes kept flickering to her lips. No! stupid fucking eyes. Paul Jenkinson does not kiss.

"No" I said back. I held her tighter.

"Get the fuck off me!" she said and tried smacking me. I grabbed both her hands in one of mine and pulled her closer.

"Calm down" I told her. She was fuming. Her eyes were blazing and her nostrils were flaring.

"I'm going to fucking shoot you!" she said in a dangerously calm voice.

I laughed and let go of her hands.

She glared at me. "I hate you" she spat.

"But you still want me, right?" I smirked.

Both her hands fisted in my hair as she pulled my head back.

Oh baby!

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she said with her face close to mine "My dad taught me well and I could kick you ass for grabbing me like that"

My eyes flickered once again to her plump lips. When I looked back up to her eyes I found that they were on my lips.

Fuck it!

I pulled her head closer and crushed my lips to hers.

She gasped then moaned and her hands loosened their hold on my hair. She tasted like honey glazed pears.

I didn't even ask for permission to enter her mouth, I just took it. My tongue slid with hers smoothly.

She was pressed against me with every part of her tight little body.

"I still….. hate you" she said between kisses.

I grabbed her ass tightly "I can deal with that" I said against her mouth.

She bit my bottom lip roughly and I felt like I was about to cum in my pants. Quick as a flash, I had her pink top off. She made to cover herself up but my mouth attached itself to her right nipple.

She moaned and arched her back. "That feels so good!" she said breathlessly.

I moved onto the left nipple while I ran my hands over her soft creamy skin.

I kissed my was back up her neck and found her lips once again. Her taste was addictive. I couldn't get enough of her.

Warm fingers flittered under my shirt. I pulled back slightly and she pulled it off. I watched as she looked over me with a hungry expression.

Her lips crushed back to mine as our chests met.

Without even knowing how, both her shorts and my pants came off and I was rubbing my shaft along her wet pussy.

It was a fucking beautiful sight too. She had a perfect pussy. Women would kill for that. Shit, men would kill for that. But for other reasons.

"STOP FUCKING TEASING" Bella cried loudly. I grinned and took her bottom lip between my teeth just like I've imagined I million times in the last week.

She whimpered and grabbed my dick "I'm done waiting!" she growled into my mouth.

Holy fuck! This girl's going to be the death of me.

I bent us to pick up my jeans and the head of my dick slipped in slightly.

"Ohh!… Hurry up" she moaned.

I tore the foil with my teeth and slipped the condom down my shaft. Bella watched with lustful eyes as I slit it fully down.

"In me. Now!" she growled and kissed me roughly. Oh god! I think I've just met my match in everyway.

"Like this? Its gonna hurt like a bitch" I said.

"Please, Paul…..I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't have you now….please"

Oh fuck. My name sounds so fucking good coming from her hot little mouth.

I lifted her up by her hips and slipped inside slightly. I watched her face as I went deeper. She had her eyes closed tightly and biting her lip sexily. Her finger nails were digging into my back but that only made it sexier.

I pushed fully inside and almost died. "so god damn fucking tight" I groaned and let my head fall onto her shoulder.

Two tears had slipped from her eyes. I kissed them away and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

My dick twitched inside her "Paul!" she moaned and bucked her hips. Pretty soon we had both turned frantic. I was aware that this was her first time and that I should make it good for her but she seemed as eager as me.

I couldn't stop. I think that even if her dad came home I'd still fuck her till I emptied my load. I had never felt this with anyone.

She was close, I could feel it.

I gripped her hips tightly and bounced her up and down.

"Fuck yeah!" I grunted.

He mouth was open in the sexiest sex face ever. She was moaning and screaming my name between saying 'Oh fuck!'

I pulled her in and kissed her again. Kissing Bella was amazing. Her mouth was like my own personal heaven.

"Paul…..I'm…"

I thrust harder "Come for me, baby"

She bent and bit lightly on my neck. Fuck that felt good. I put one hand down and pinched her clit causing he to suck frantically on my neck.

"Oh shit….fuck…..Bellaaaaa" I did the same and bit her neck as I came harder than ever.

We were both panting heavily. I pulled her up for another kiss. I couldn't help it. I needed it.

Then I said the one thing that I have never said after sex to anyone. "That was fucking amazing"

She nodded "It was"

She got off me with shaky legs and picked up her clothes. Biting her lip as she dressed, I knew that face. She wanted to tell me to go but didn't know how to say it.

"Now you gotta go" she said with a smirk "I wanna shower and your not invited"

I laughed and disposed of the condom into the wrapper. I got dressed slowly, watching her the whole time.

She folded her arms and stared me in the eye.

"Fine. I'm going" I said with a grin.

She followed me to the door and opened it.

I turned to her "See you at school?"

She nodded "I cant hide forever"

Without thinking, I bent to kiss he. She smirked and turned her head so my kiss landed on her cheek.

She's right. That does hurt your feelings.

"See" she grinned.

"Ok, I see your point" I laughed and ducked out.

I got on my bike and kick started it.

"Nice bike" she said as I pulled away. I turned and winked at her before speeding off.

**Bella **

As soon as I closed the door, I pressed my back to it and slid to the floor.

"Holy shit!" I said out loud.

That was A-fucking-mazing!

I just had sex with Paul Jenkinson!

I said it out loud just so I could hear it "I just had sex with Paul Jenkinson"

Jumping up, I squeeled like a girly-girl and did a happy dance. That boy is…correction, That man is all kinds of sexy.

I cleaned up the living room like I had OCD. I felt really bad for doing it Charlie's house but I so don't regret it.

After a long shower, I decided to make a pie for when Charlie gets home.

Angela called when I was finished.

"Hey. did you get out of your date with mike?" she asked

I groaned "No. Not yet"

"Are you ok? You sound kinda excited and hyped up. Have you been drinking coffee again? You know what that stuff does to you"

I laughed "No Angela, I haven't had any coffee. I've had something way better"

"Huh? Care to explain?" she sounded like she was smiling.

"Ok. But you cant tell anyone. You cant even think it" shit! Edward! He's know straight away.

"I promise. Your killing me here. What is it?" she laughed.

I bit my lip "Paul Jenkinson"

"What about him? Oh! Did he kiss you? I heard that you sang with him in class then argued in the rain"

I took a deep breath "I just had sex with him"

She squealed "Oh my god! Go Bella" she laughed "He is super hot. All the girls want him"

I frowned. Great.

"What was it like? Is he big?" she asked.

"Angela you little perv. What about Ben. Is he big?" I giggled.

"Not really" she laughed "Is Paul?"

"Huge!" I told her. We both laughed until I heard my dad pulling up. "Shit. Angela I gotta go. My dad's here"

"Ok. Go clean up the stains, you dirty girl" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Bella?"

"In here dad" I called back.

He walked in "Mmm, something sells good. Stake and kidney?"

"You bet" I smiled.

"You feelin better then?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah. I think the colds all gone now"

"Good. Will you be going to school tomorrow. I really want you to enter the talent contest" he pouted.

I groaned "What am I supposed to do? Trip trick? Fall down dance?"

He laughed "Good one Bells"

Charlie talked about going on a fishing trip while we ate. He was worried to leave me alone for a weekend.

God I'm eighteen not eight.

After that, I went up to bed. I dreamt of a gray wolf with flecks of green in its brown eyes.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the ache between my legs.

I got up groaning and walked over to my closet. Gray. I was in a gray mood. I picked out my favourite light gray skinny jeans and got a plain black t-shirt with my red zip up hoodie and my red converse. When I walked into the bathroom, I screamed.

I am going to kill him! He gave me a hicky. A fucking hicky!. _You gave him one first_! A part of my mind said.

Urghhh!

How had Charlie not seen this last night?.

It wasn't huge but I didn't like it. It looked like I was marked. His.

I covered it with some make-up and put some smoky smudges around my eyes. I couldn't be bothered with my hair so I pulled it back in a messy bun.

I grabbed a granola bar on my way out and got in my truck.

"Time to face the music" I said as I drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story and me to alerts ^_^**

**More tangy goodness coming up.**

**Enjoy!.**

**Paul **

I pulled up and looked automatically around to see if Bella was here yet. She wasn't.

All last night I couldn't sleep for thinking about her. What did this mean?. I don't usually think about the girls I had sex with. I know, I'm a dick.

"So who was it this time?" Jacob laughed, poking the red mark on my neck "You don't usually let them mark you, so it must be serious"

I swatted his hand away "Shut up"

"Ahh, so she's married" Jared laughed. Quill and embry were both off so it was just us today.

"No. she's single. Its complicated" I shrugged.

"Hey look. Bella's here" Jacob was out of the car in a flash. I wasn't far behind.

She looked fucking great. She was talking to Jake but looked up as I approached and smiled slightly. Just then the Bella rang and Jacob all but dragged her into school.

Oh well. She's mine all day in classes.

_Mine_? My partner even.

I took off my leather jacket and slung it over my shoulder. As usual, every female near me sighed. I smiled smugly.

My white t-shirt fit me snugly, showing off every muscle.

"So that Bella girl" Jared said as we walked through the hall "Do you think she and Jake will ever…. You know"

"I don't know, man. I don't think so" I said with a shrug.

He nodded "She's hot"

"She is" I agreed.

We separated and I headed to class. Spanish.

Bella was stood talking to her dick of an ex and his pixy like sister at his desk. I went and sat down.

"…. Couldn't see you at all. Everything vanished" the sister was saying. Maybe she needs glasses.

"What did you do yesterday, Bella?" she asked. Bella blushed and looked towards me slightly "I had company"

Edward looked furious. His eyes darkened as he glared. I smiled.

Mrs Goff came in then.

"We'll talk later" the sister said to Bella as she left.

Bella nodded and came and sat beside me.

"Hey" she said looking down.

"Hey" I replied with a smile "So. Did you have a good weekend?"

She blushed and nodded "You?"

"Best weekend in years" I grinned.

I heard Edward growl. What the fuck? Growl?.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Fine" she replied just as Mrs Goff started to speak.

"Talent show!" she beamed "Hands up who's entering so I can put your names down"

Bella groaned and put her head down on the table. She then put her hand up.

"Yes Bella?" Mrs Goff asked.

"I want to enter" Bella said quietly. Everyone looked shocked "My dad wants me to do it"

"Excellent" Mrs Goff said.

Bella sat up and took off her hoodie.

"Date with a vampire last night, Bella?" Mrs Goff asked with a small smile.

"What!" Bella gasped.

The teacher pointed to her neck. "Oh, and Mr Jenkinson too. Must be a few vampires in town"

Bella's eyes were wide as her face flushed.

I leaned close to her "You bit me first" I breathed in her ear. She shivered deliciously.

"Shut up!" she muttered. I rolled my eyes and faced the front again. Cullen was back to glaring at me. I raised one eyebrow and stared right back.

When class was finished and everyone had left. He put one arm out so I couldn't get out of the door.

"Sup dick" I grinned.

"Why were you at Bella's yesterday?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I really don't think its any of your business"

"I beg to differ" he growled.

I chuckled "I went to see if she was alright"

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked.

"Because she hadn't been to school since you dissed and dismissed her and I was worried"

"Its not your job to be worried" he spat.

"Well it sure as fucking hell aint yours" I said back to him "You broke up with her. Your done. Who she sleeps with is none of your concern"

With that I pushed past and walked out. It wouldn't be good to beat the crap out of him and get kicked out after one week. I looked behind me. He was still in the same spot looking stunned and a little sick.

What, did he expect her to save herself for him?.

I walked down the hall to my next lesson. English. Bella was already there talking to a dark haired girl. Both shut up as soon as I walked in. good to know that I'm worth talking about.

I took my seat beside Bella and stretched.

The girl elbowed Bella.

"Paul, this is my friend Angela. Angela this is paul my class partner" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Angela" I smiled.

She blinked a few times then shook her head "Yeah. You too"

She turned back to Bella. "So how about it?"

Bella bit her lip. "Fine. But nothing too….spontaneous"

"Yay!" the girl laughed and hugged Bella. "There was no way I was doing it alone"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Angela is going to partner me in the talent show" Bella told me.

"Ahh. So what are you going to do?" I asked.

Both girls shrugged.

"Well what are your talents?"

"I can hold my breath for a really long time" Angela said.

I just looked at her. "ok"

"I don't have any talent" Bella groaned "unless clumsy is a talent. Then I'm the master"

I smiled "I can think of a talent for ya"

She blushed and her friend snorted.

"I meant singing" I laughed "You're really good"

"Hey! I can play the guitar while you sing" Angela said excitedly.

Bella's eyes were wide as she shook her head. "No. I cant"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because"

I laughed. "Because what?"

"Because I'll get up on stage and freeze and then I'll be the laughing stock of forks" she shuddered.

"I'll be on stage with you. It will be just like karaoke" her friend said.

"I have never done karaoke" Bella huffed.

I rolled my eyes "You sang with me. I think that classes as karaoke"

Bella threw me a dirty look.

"Come on, Bella. How about this" I said taking her hand in mine "I'll even help you out. I'm a genius on the drums _and _the guitar"

"Ohh yes please!" Angela said practically bouncing.

"Fine! But I have a few things that I want to say first" Bella said, removing her hand from mine.

Angela smiled widely. "Go ahead"

"I get to say no to what ever song I don't like. You have diabolical taste in music!" she said to Angela.

"Fine but I get a say in outfits"

"Can I do make-up?" I asked sarcastically.

"What!"

I looked up "Oh hey, Red" I said and bumped my fist to Jared's.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked "Hey Bella"

"Hey Jared. This is Angela. We're talking about the talent show" Bella smiled.

"Why, are you entering?" he asked as he sat down across from me.

"Yeah. We decided to all do it together" Bella told him. He turned to me with his eyebrow's raised. "Paul too?"

"Yep" Angela smiled.

He looked from me to Angela then back again and smiled. Way off with that guess!

"Can I join?" he asked.

"Sure" Bella smiled "The more on stage the less likely I am to pass out. Or at least if I do, one of you can catch me"

"Gladly" Jared smirked.

Bella blushed slightly.

_Back the fuck off, jared_! My mind was roaring.

"What the hell is keeping the teacher?" someone in the room shouted.

"Hey, why were you arguing with Cullen, before?" jared asked.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"I…er…I was just telling him to get out of my way. He was blocking the door" I lied easily.

A few students had got up and were leaving. Soon we were the only ones left.

Angela was watching Bella who was glaring at me.

"Jared, why don't you come with me. I want to ask about having the hall for rehearsals" Angela said grabbing his arm and hauling him up. He looked shocked but went with her.

"And then there were two" I smiled.

That's when the shouting started!

**Bella **

"And then there were two" he said, flashing me his smile

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I shouted.

"What?. I didn't do anything!" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT DID YOU…What did you say to Edward?"

He raised one eyebrow then rolled his eyes "He was questioning as to why I was at your house and I told him I was worried about you"

He was worried about me?. "You were worried about me?" I asked.

"Kinda" he shrugged. Was it me or was he avoiding looking at me.

"So what did Edward say?" I wonder if he was mad. But then again, why would he be?. He has _Tanya_ now. I sneered the name in my head.

"He basically told me that it was nothing to do with me if there's something wrong with you and I told him it was nothing to do with him either"

Does that mean what I think it means?. Maybe there is still a chance!.

"And I told him it had nothing to do with him who you sleep with. He looked shocked and a little sick, then he just stood there and I walked away" paul shrugged.

What! "You mean, he didn't already know!"

"Why would he know?. I didn't tell anyone. Did you?" he looked confused.

But I wasn't paying attention. How did he not know? He would have seen it in Paul's mind. Unless…He cant read Paul either!

Oh god! He really didn't know and paul told him!.

"Ohh no!" I moaned. "You told him. WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM?" I banged my head down on the table.

"Bella. Its over between you two. Its nothing to do with him!. Why are you so pissed?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND YOU'VE PROBABLY JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Calm down" he said calmly.

"Could you take it someplace else, please" said Mr foster. One of the sub teachers as he popped his head inside the classroom.

I got to my feet and grabbed Paul's hand, dragging him from the room.

Where the hell could we go?. I wasn't letting this go.

I pulled him down the corridor and made the mistake of looking at him. He was smirking like a cocky shit.

I stopped and pushed open the first door I saw. The gym, store room. I strolled across and locked the other door then locked the door we had just come through.

"Sit!" I told him, pointing to a silver Swiss ball.

He sat down, bouncing a little.

"Why, Paul!. You know I want him back. You know that, you even offered to help me!" I said giving him a shove.

"Bella. He's a dick! He doesn't give a fuck about you. He left you, Bella. Then hooked up with some tramp. Do you really think that is what he'd do if he loved you back?"

My heart felt weak. "No! your wrong. You don't even know what happened"

He sighed "Then enlighten me, please"

"Its…complicated" Edward is a vampire and my blood calls to him. Oh and I bit my lip while trying to have sex with him, causing him to lose control and almost drain me!. Yeah that would go down well. Not!

"Of course it is" he said rolling his eyes.

I shoved him again. The Swiss ball bounced.

"Listen to me, Bella. You need to stop wasting your time on him. He's not worth it. How do you know he wasn't with that Tanya chick before he even dumped you?"

I slapped him. "Fuck you!" I spat. Angry tears spilled from my eyes. "You don't know shit!"

I turned away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. The look he gave me made me think of a part of a song I heard this morning.

'_his dark eyes dared me with dangerAnd sparks fly like flame to a paperFire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on'Cause I was already gone'_

"I know your too good for him" he said and kissed me.

His lips were soft and warm. I wanted more of him. Needed it even.

I was suddenly on his lap. My hands fisted in his hair.

The image of doing the same thing on Charlie's couch popped into my head. I could feel a pulsing in-between my legs as his hot tongue slid in my mouth.

I pushed his leather jacket down off his shoulders at the same time he pushed my hoodie off.

I didn't care that we were fighting or that I wanted to punch his lights out. I didn't care that we were in a school full of people. I just wanted to feel him.

I tugged on his white t-shirt "Off now!" I said against his lips.

The shirt was tossed on the floor, closely followed by my own. Paul got to his feet with me still in his arms. He backed me up against the wall and tugged my jeans down, slipping one hand down into my panties.

His warm fingers met my wetness and I couldn't stop the moan from slipping out of my mouth.

He kissed down my jaw and neck. My head rolled back as he took off my top and palmed my breasts.

"Baby, I want to taste you so bad!" he said against my stomach.

My breathing was coming in pants. I yelped as I felt his tongue slide between my folds.

When did my underwear come off?

All thoughts were gone when he began to flick his tongue against me. He was moaning as he tasted me.

All it took was for him to put one finger inside me and I was cuming. "Fuck, Bella!" he groaned as he lapped up my wetness.

I was still quivering when he slipped himself inside me.

"Pauuuuuuuul!" I cried and gripped him tightly.

"Shhhhh, baby….Kiss me!" he said huskily.

I kissed him with everything I had.

He filled every part of me. And I couldn't get enough.

I took his soft bottom lip between my teeth causing him to go faster and harder, Therefore going deeper too.

"Shiiiiiiiit!" I groaned as orgasm took over me once again.

"I'm cuming Bella….look at me!" he said. I opened my eyes and stared into his beautiful glossy chocolate orbs.

Still looking in my eyes, he kissed me. Long and slow.

His dick was soft again by the time we finished. I had never had a kiss like it. It was amazing.

He reached up and ran his thumb across my cheek.

Suddenly a loud banging on the door made us both jump.

"shit!" I gathered my clothes and got dressed quickly. Paul did the same.

When we were both ready he walked over to the door.

I spotted the condom wrapper on the floor with the offending item inside.

"Ewe!" I said as I picked it up.

Paul laughed and pulled a tissue from his pocket, wrapping it up and pocketing it.

He opened the door….

_**Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn! Sorry, I just love suspense of cliffies. don't worry, I'll update tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks to Macullen077 for looking over this story for me.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, as promised I'm updating ^_^**

**Thanks for all your support with this story, I'm really glad your all enjoying it. I will be continuing with my other stories, there should be an update for one or the other soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Paul **

I opened the door, still in a daze.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here?" Angela asked with a sly smirk.

"Dude. We've been looking all over for you two!" jarred said.

Bella rushed past, grabbing Angela and walking off.

"We were talking about the show" I lied easily.

"Yeah, Angela came up with some song ideas" he said "Hey, you know it's lunch time, right?"

Fuck! How long had we being in there?.

"Come on. I'm hungry" I said leading the way to the lunch room.

Jacob was already in line when we got there. I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"Man, I am fucking dying of hunger!" Jared whined.

"Your always hungry lately" Jake laughed You've probably got worms"

I laughed and shoved Jared in front.

"Hey Paul" a blonde from class said from the table close by.

I spared her a glance but didn't reply.

Both Jacob and Jared looked at me like I was an alien.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"Nothing" they said together.

I grabbed a tray of nacho's and a coke. How healthy am I!.

I spotted Bella sitting at a table with Angela. I went over.

Angela smiled as I sat down. "We only have four days till the talent show. We can use the hall and stage for practice everyday after school"

I nodded "Fine with me"

"And I was thinking. Maybe we could do a duet seeing as both you and Bella have good voices"

Bella looked up and smiled smugly.

"Fine. But Bella has to come to my place for extra practices. I do not want to suck on stage!" I said.

"Oh I think Bella would be ok with private practices, right Bella?" Angela grinned.

Bella blushed "Yeah, whatever"

"Ok. So first session will be later. I want you both to sing one song each and one song together. See what's best" Angela said.

"what's that?" Jared asked as he and Jacob sat down.

"First practice will be later. Do you play any instruments?" Angela asked.

"guitar" Jared nodded.

"fine! Pal me out" Jacob pouted.

Bella laughed "Your more than welcome to join"

"Then I'm in!" he beamed "So who's singing?"

"Bella and paul" Angela said.

"Is that what the cullens were just talking about?" Jake asked.

"The cullens were talking about me and Paul?" Bella asked then turned and glared behind her.

I looked with her. The bitch was with them. They were all looking over to our table.

It looked like they were arguing about something.

"Ignore them" Angela said.

"So Bella. What song are you going to sing?" Jacob asked.

"Not sure yet. What kind of music were you guys thinking?" she looked round at us.

"nothing too…..used. I don't want to sing what everyone else sings at karaoke's and such" Bella said with a shudder "And nothing remotely to do with girly bubble gum-pop!"

"Agreed!" I said nodding vigorously. I think if I saw Bella skipping around, singing anything Britney, I might just shoot myself!.

"How about country?" Angela asked.

"How about country-ish or something rocky?" Bella suggested.

Dear god! Could she get any better?. _don't do it, paul! don't even go there!._

I sighed inwardly. What the fuck was I doing?. I had sex with the same girl!. The only time that ever happened in the past, is if I fuck the girls mouth then fuck her pussy after and both on the same day!.

I do NOT!. Have sex with a girl, think about her all night. Then have sex with her the next day. And I certainly don't fucking kiss!

What the hell is going on with me?.

"….think he's spotted a moustache on Bella or something?" Jared laughed.

I blinked "What?"

They all laughed "You've been staring at Bella for the last ten minutes without moving" Angela said smugly.

Sure enough, Bella was blushing.

"Sorry. I was just thinking" I said giving my head a little shake.

They went back to what ever they were talking about before.

"Hey Bella. Is your top on inside-out?" Jacob asked "and back to front?"

Bella's face dropped and she looked down. "Oh god!" she groaned.

Jared's face sudden lit up with realization "Holy fucking shit!" he chuckled.

"Jared, will you come with me to my locker" Angela said standing up. Jared raised one eyebrow.

"Now!" Angela said. Jared stood at once. She all but dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Bella zipped her hoodie up.

"Bella. Can I talk to you, please?" asked the pixy like Cullen girl.

"Er…sure" Bella said standing up "I'll see you guys later"

I watched her walk away with the strange pale girl.

"What do you think's going on with Red and that Angela girl?. Think he like's her. He could really do with a girl" Jacob said.

"I don't know, man" I said absently. My mind was fully occupied with Bella.

**Bella **

Alice led me over to the picnic tables on the edge of the school grounds.

"So" she said with a slight smile "I hear congratulations is in order"

"What?" I asked.

"You finally gave it up. Became a woman" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I groaned "Yeah"

"I just want you to be happy, Bella"

I snorted "I think your brother pretty much ruined any chances of happiness for me when he dissed and dismissed me!"

"Dissed and dismissed?" she giggled.

"Sorry" I smiled "I kinda picked up a few things from hanging out with Paul"

She suddenly looked frustrated "I cant see you when your with him. I cant see none of the new boys you hang around with. Edward cant read them either"

"Really?" I tried not to feel excited but I failed. If Edward couldn't read Paul's mind then I could do anything with him and Edward wouldn't know. Not that its any of his business!.

"Hmm" Alice said "There's something strange about them. I don't know what but I don't like them!"

I rolled my eyes "Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from them, for my own good of course"

She looked sheepish. " Would you?"

"Nope" I said popping at the 'p'.

"Why?. Is it serious between you and the tall one?" she asked "The only person who knows anything is Angela and the little she knows isn't very much to go on"

I couldn't believe him!

"So Edward's spying on me through my friends!. That is so fucking typical!" I fumed "How dare he butt in to my life after he fucked me up so badly. You know what?. I'm going to go tell him exactly what he can do!"

With that I stormed off.

It must have shown on my face, how mad I was. Because everyone moved to let me through. Good job too, cause I really wasn't in a asking nicely kind of mood.

Edward looked up as I walked in.

I noticed that Angela an Jared were back and had been joined by Jessica and Lauren.

Great! The bitch twins.

I walked straight over to Edward. Both Emmett and Jasper moved their chairs back and Rosalie sat on Emmett's knee. The only two left at the table were Edward and Tanya.

"Spying on me, Edward!. Could you sink any lower?" I spat as I reached their table.

"Bella. Alice was worried about you" he said calmly. Though I could tell he was pissed about something.

"Worried, my ass. This is you!. Its always you!"

He flinched at my tone. "Ok, so I was worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt"

I laughed "Maybe you should have thought about that before. Because as I recall, the only person that has ever hurt me here, Edward, is you!"

"Bella. You know I didn't want to" he said quietly "I love you. But I….."

"You love me!" I said cutting him off "You don't love me. You never loved me. If you did you wouldn't have let little miss leech here, stick her nasty little claws in to you, the first opportunity she got"

Tanya's stood up "What did you call me?"

I looked at her "I called you a leech. You know, nasty little thing that likes to suck blood. Although, looking at you" I looked her up and down "I'm guessing blood isn't the only thing you suck!"

I smiled at the end.

Emmett, Jasper and to my surprise, Rosalie, were all howling with laughter.

Edward looked shocked and a little proud and tanya looked like she was ready to pop.

"You hurtful little bitch!. I could rip your head off without even thinking twice" she said menacingly.

I rolled my eyes "I've heard that a few times. Yet here I am" I smiled and turned back to Edward.

"What I do and who I do it with, does not concern you. You made that choice. Not me. So stop spying on me"

He nodded "I'm sorry, love"

"Ok" I said and turned around. I thought of something and turned back "Why the hell are you in school anyway?" I asked the bitch.

"I'm having lunch with _my _boyfriend!" she smirked. I looked from her, down to her untouched food then back up to her face "The woods are that way bitch!" I said quietly and walked away.

Angela clapped as I walked over to our table. "I don't know half of what was said but you looked bad ass!"

I was so mad. How dare he spy on me!.

Lauren was in the seat I had recently left. I stood beside it and looked at her.

"Bella" she said before turning back to Paul. She was shoving her chest out to show her nonexistent tan. Apparently.

"Get the fuck out of my seat before I beat you with my coke bottle!" I growled.

Jacob laughed loudly and Paul spat out his own coke all over Jessica.

"God! Your such a bitch, Bella. You think you can have any guy you want. Well not this time. Paul is open water and I'm taking a dip" she said while moving her head around like a nodding dog.

"Move!" I said again. Did she really think I wouldn't hit her?. The mood I'm in, I would probably pull her fake hair out.

"No" she smiled.

"Fine" I said and balled my hand into a fist.

"Bella. Baby its ok" Paul said standing up and taking my hand. I gave him the 'what the fuck?' look.

"I saved you a seat, right here" he said pulling me down on to his lap.

Lauren looked furious "What the hell! How come she gets all the hot ones!. Argh" she stood up.

"Sorry, I don't go for Barbie impersonators. I prefer my women with beauty _and_ a brain!" Paul smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth.

Both girls got up and left.

Angela laughed "That was brilliant"

Jake on the other hand looked furious. "What the fuck was that?" he asked paul.

"What?. I was just helping Bella out. I didn't want her to get any angrier. She's pretty scary when she's angry" Paul said but the rising bulge in his pants told me he finds me anything _but _scary when I'm angry!.

I couldn't help but wiggle a little back on to it. A small throaty moan escaped but he covered by clearing his throat.

"And the kiss?" Jacob growled. It was no secret that he had a crush on me. But I didn't really think of Jacob like that. He was too….best friendly/brotherlyish.

"That wasn't a kiss" paul told him.

"It looked like a kiss to me" Jacob said.

"Dude. You know Paul doesn't kiss anyone. Not even when he's…..well you know. He wont kiss anyone" Jarred said. But he also gave paul a funny look.

What the hell?. He didn't kiss? Yes he did!.

Angela looked at me and raised one eyebrow. I had told her about Paul's kisses.

The Bella rang. Thank god!

"We'll meet in the hall as soon as last class is done" Angela said jumping up.

I got up from Paul's lap and picked up my bag.

Double biology. Oh joy!.

Jared dragged Jacob off to class.

"Sorry about that" Paul mumbled.

"Its ok" I smiled "What's with the no kissing thing?"

He looked uncomfortable "I…uh…..I don't usually kiss the girls I…get with"

"Ever?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What not even girlfriends?"

"No. I think its too…..personal" he said avoiding looking at me.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face "I'm honoured"

"Shut up!" he laughed. And pulled me to class.

I was so confused about what was going on with us. He kisses me but no one else. And from what I gather, he's a kinda play boy and doesn't sleep with the same girl twice. Well he has me!.

Everyone was already in class when we got there. We hurried to the back and took our seats.

"Miss Swan, Mr Jenkinson. So glad you decided to bless us with your presence" Mr Banner said.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"So what are you singing later?" I asked paul, while still looking to the front of the class.

"fuck knows. What do you want me to sing?" he replied.

I smiled "Its not up to me. You're the one singing it"

"But I'm singing it for you. So you tell me what you want to hear?"

He's singing it _for _me!

"Well not for you, per say. But for us. You know" he said sounding a little flustered. My smile grew.

"What are you singing?" he asked.

I shrugged "Whatever Angela says I should sing"

"And about tonight. Do you wanna come over to my place. We can look at song choices" he said.

Paul's place!.

"You live on the reservation, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah sure. What time do you want me?"

He chuckled "There!" I added "What time do you want me there?"

"We can go as soon as practice is over. If that's ok. We can grab a bite to eat at my place" he said leaning closer "And don't worry. You can _sing_ as loud as you want. I live alone"

Why did that last sentence make blush so much?.

Throughout the class, Edward glared. I think I even heard a growl at one point when paul mentioned his new bed. It was innocent enough. He just told me that it had been delivered this morning and he hadn't had a chance to set it up yet.

When the end of school bell finally rang, I sighed "Thanks god its over!"

"And just think. You'll be singing in a minute" Paul grinned.

I smiled and rubbed his arm "No, no. you can go first. Show me how it's done"

We walked out together. Emmett was standing by my locker.

"Hey Bella" he grinned.

"Hi, Emmett. This is paul" I said as I put my stuff away.

"Ahh, the deflowerer" Emmett frowned. Paul laughed "Ok. that's a new one. But I've been called worse" he shrugged.

"Could you keep it down, em!" I whispered.

"Why?. Is it a secret that you two are dating?" he asked.

Awkward!

"We're not dating" I told him. His eyes narrowed "What!. The punk took away your innocents and didn't even want to go steady with you!"

"Go steady with me!. Really, Em?" I giggled.

"I'm not laughing, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes "Emmett. Paul and I are…different. We argue and fight and personally I think he's an ass"

"Hey!" Paul said.

I ignored him "But then we get this passion and…I really don't want to talk about this!" I blushed.

Both men laughed. "Goodbye Emmett" I said walking away.

"Wait!" he called "I just wanted to say how proud of you I am after your little out burst earlier. You totally put both Edward and Tanya in their places"

I smiled "It felt really good." I really didn't want to ask but I needed to know "how long have they been together?"

Even Emmett didn't need to ask who. "He called her this afternoon and asked her. Nobody knows why because he's still in love with you"

"Bella. We gotta go" paul said.

I nodded to both.

"See you around, Em" I smiled and let paul lead me to the hall.

_**Aww, brotherly Emmett. We love him.**_

_**Big thanks to macullen 077 for looking over this for me :-)**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm really glad you're all liking it!**

**Two songs in this chapter, the first is ****Beelzeboss by tenacious d and the second is before he cheats by carrie underwood. I don't own either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

Angela and Jared were already waiting for us.

"More talk time in the gym storage room?" Angela smirked.

Paul smiled.

"Actually we were talking to Emmett" I told her.

"Where's Jake?" Paul asked.

"Present!" Jake said as he walked in.

"Right. So who goes first?" Angela asked brightly.

I looked down at the floor.

"Well seeing as Bella's being a total wimp. I'll go" Paul said giving me a nudge. I looked up and smiled "I'm just a little nervous"

"Beelzeboss!" Jared said suddenly.

We all looked at him. Both Angela and, like he was talking fish language.

"Aw, come on guys. It will make Bella less nervous and you cant deny it's fun!" Jared said.

Jacob smiled "I'm in"

They both looked at Paul. "Fine!. I'll do it" he said.

"Yes!" Jared said and run off to get on the stage, followed by jake.

"What's Beelzeboss?" I asked Paul.

"It's a song" he said like it was obvious.

Angela and I shared a look.

"Trust me. Its fucking awesome" he grinned and followed the other two on stage.

Angela shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs.

The boys moved some of the other instruments off stage until there was only drums and two guitars.

I thought Paul was going to play the drums but Jacob sat down behind them.

Jared place a microphone in front of them all and picked up one of the guitars. Paul picked up the other and he and Jared took the front of the stage.

After a few minutes sound checking Paul an jake began to play.

"Wow!" both Angela and I said. Paul was AMAZING!.

He started to sing. It was rough and rocky. And actually kinda sexy coming from Paul.

**(Paul) **_"I am complete!"_**(jake and Jared) **_"Fuuuuuuck!"_

**(Paul) **"_Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck. Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck. This world will be mine and you're first in line. You brought me the pick and now you shall both die!"_

Ok. So not what I expected.

**(Jared) **_"Wait! Wait! Wait!. You motherfucker. We challenge you to a rock off!. Give us one chance to rock your socks off!"_

**(Paul) **_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!. The demon code prevents me from declining a rock off challenge. What are your terms? what is the catch?"_This was actually really good!.

**(Jared) **_"If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell…and also you will have to pay our rent!"_

Paul grinned _"And what if I win?"_

**(Jared) **_"Then you can take jake back to hell!…"_

**(jake) **_"WHAT?"_

**(Jared) **_"Trust me jake, its the only way"_

**(jake) **_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

**(Jared) **_….to be your little bitch!."_

**(Paul) **_Fine! Let the rock off begin! Ha, ha. I'm the devil i love metal! Check this riff it's fucking tasty….I'm the devil i can do what i want, whatever i got I'm gonna flaunt, there's never been a rock off that I've ever lost….I cant wait to take Jake back to hell. I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel. I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel!"_

Angela and I were both crying with laughter. This was so funny. The look on Jake's face was soooo fucking funny.

**(Jared) **_"Noooooooooooooo!. C'mon jake, bring the thunder"_

**(jake) **_"There's just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece."_

**(Jared) **_"Listen to me"_

**(Jake) **_"He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man!"_**(Jared) **_"Goddamn-it jake!. He's gonna make you his sex slave, you're gonna gargle mayonnaise!"_

**(jake) **_"NO!"_

**(Jared) **_"Unless we bust a massive monster mama-jam"_

**(jake) **_"Dude, we've been through so much shit"_

**(Jared) **_"Deactivated lasers with my dick"_

**(Jared and jake) **_"Now its time to blow this fucker down!"_

**(Jared) **_"C'mon Jake now it's time to blow doors down"_

**(jake) **_"I hear you Jared now it's time to blow doors down!"_

**(Jared) **_"Light up the stage cause its time for a showdown"_

**(jake) **_"We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town"_

**(Jared and jake)**_"Now we've got to blow this fucker down"_

_**(**_**jake) **_"He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down"_**(Jared)**_"C'mon jake cause it's time to blow doors down"_**(jake) **_"Oh we'll piledrive ya, it's time for the smack-down"_**(Jared) **_"Hey anti-Christ-er, Beelzeboss, we know your weakness our rocket-sauce. we rock the casaba, and blow your mind. we will defeat you, for all mankind. you hold the sceptre, we hold the key. you are the devil, we are the D"_

They should enter the contest with this!. This was brilliant.

**(Paul) **"_You guys are fuckin' lame. Come on jake, You're coming with me. Taste my lightning fuckers!"_

**(Jared) **_"NO!"_

**(Paul) **_"Oww! Fuck! My fuckin' horn! oh no!"_

**(Jared) **_"From whence you came you shall remain, until you are complete again!"_

**(Paul) **_"No! Fuck you jake and Fuck you Jared! I'll get you Tenacious D!"_

We were on our feet, clapping and cheering.

The boys came down off the stage.

"You guys are awesome!" I laughed.

"Seriously. Where did you learn that?" Angela asked.

"Tenacious D" Jacob said "Best fucking film ever!"

What?.

"Oh come on. Please don't say you have never seen Tenacious D, pick of destiny" Paul asked.

We both shook our heads.

"Wow, was that you guys?" Emmett asked.

We all turned. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all stood at the back of the hall.

"Yeah it was" Jared said "We were just messing around"

"It was awesome!" Emmett laughed.

"Thanks, uh. What are you all doing here?" Paul asked.

"We came to support Bella, silly" Alice chimed.

My eyes widened "Ohh no. I cant do this with you guys watching"

Alice rolled her golden eyes and walked towards us "This is exactly why we are here. If you cant do it in front of us, imaging what you will be like at the show?"

"Not helping" I groaned.

"Pick a song and get up there. I'm sure you will find the confidence when your on stage" Jasper smirked.

"Cheater!" I smiled.

"Here's what I've got" Angela said handing me a sheet of paper with song listings on it.

Jacob was looking over my shoulder "That one!" he pointed to one of the songs "I heard you singing that one in the shower once" he grinned.

"Fine, it's a good song and I know it. Lets go" I said before my nerves kicked in and I ran from the room.

"I got the music if you wanna just sing it or I can play the guitar with you" Angela said.

"You play. I'll sing" I told her and headed up on t the stage.

I reallllly hope I don't puke or worse…

**Paul **

I watched her walk up onto the stage and take her jacket off . My mark was visible on her pale neck. I couldn't help but smirk.

Angela dragged two stools in to the middle of the stage. She sat down on one with a dark brown guitar.

Bella sat down on the other and closed her eyes. The microphone was in her hand and she was ready.

Angela pressed a butting on a remote and began to play.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing, With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky!"_

Whoa. Bella sounded so different. I mean she sounded good in class before but now she sounded so hot…..sexy!.

"_Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink, 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey!"_

Music was playing from the speakers as Angela played with it. Towards the end of the verse, Bella had looked over to the blond male, Jasper I think his name is, and winked. I really didn't like it. I didn't like it one fucking bit.

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her, With a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo…..And he don't know"_

She smiled the sexiest smile in the history of smiles!

"_I dug my key into the side, Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!"_

Jared elbowed me. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Bella. He was looking awe struck. I'm right there with ya man.

"_Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky"_

Angela was smiling like the cat that got the cream. I could hear the cullens all muttering at how good Bella was.

"_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo…Oh and he don't know…..I dug my key into the side, Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!"_

She got to her feet and had one hand on her stomach as she sang. Her voice was beautiful and seductive at the same time.

"_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl. 'Cause the next time that he cheats…Oh, you know it won't be on me!. No, not on me!…..cause I dug my key into the side, Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, before he cheats…..Oh!" _

she smiled shyly as we all whistled and clapped.

They both walked down off the stage and were pulled in to hugs.

"Good god, guys. It was only a song" Bella laughed.

"Yeah but you sound sexy as hell and Angela is hot as fucking hell on a guitar!" Jared said hugging Angela for the second time.

I didn't waste time and pulled Bella tightly against me "So fucking hot!" I growled into her ear.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Are we done?" she asked Angela.

Angela shook her head "Duet. And I have the perfect song!"

Bella groaned.

"Go!" Angela laughed "Just get the mics….."

"Bella?"

**Bella **

Huh?

I turned. Charlie was walking down the hall towards me.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells. Listen sorry to barge in like this" he said looking round.

"Its ok, dad. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your uncle jack has been in a car accident" he told me. I gasped "Oh god! Is he ok?"

Paul wrapped one arm around me as I swayed.

"He's ok' Charlie said "He's broken a few bones and needs someone to take care of him. Nothing too serious. I'm going to go stay with him in seattle for a while. Will you be alright on your own?. I'll be here for the show though"

I sighed "I'll be fine dad. You just go take care of uncle jack"

He kissed my forehead, said bye to the guys and left.

"You ok?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Angela said. "Why don't you just take off. Go relax or something. We can practice tomorrow"

I just nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Paul said.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Charlie said it wasn't too serious"

She nodded.

"Why don't you let me drive you home, love?" Edward asked.

"It's ok. I'm going to Paul's" I told him.

He looked a little hurt. Welcome to my world!.

"Paul, man take care of her. Don't be a dick!" Jacob said sternly.

Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed my jacket.

Soon we were in my truck, and driving.

"How are you feeling?. Not gonna puke or anything, right?" he asked glancing at me.

I laughed "I'm fine. Clumsynes runs in my family. My uncle will be fine. I was actually thinking about what you said earlier. Are you still up for some company?"

He flashed me a colgate smile "Hell yes, I am!"

We drove the familiar route to la push. Instead of going straight on like I would to go to Jacob's house, he turned and drove down the road that leads to the beach.

He stopped in front of a brown brick house. It was a nice house. I couldn't believe he lived here alone.

"Nice place" I told him as we got out.

He smiled "Thanks"

Inside the house was surprisingly neat and tidy. It smelt amazing too. Like Paul.

A small black furball jumped up in to my arms causing me to jump.

I looked down. It was a cat. Jet black with brilliant green eyes.

"Wow!" Paul laughed.

"What?"

He shook his head "She's called bitch for a reason. That cat hates everyone but me"

I stroked the cats head "Not anymore" I grinned.

Wait! "Did you just call the cat, bitch?"

He laughed again and walked forward to rub the cat's fur "That's her name"

My mouth dropped "That's so wrong!. You cant call this beautiful creature bitch!"

"Its too late. That's her name" he shrugged.

"Stitch! I'm calling her Stitch!" the cat looked up at me as I said it "and look. She already knows her name"

Paul raised one eyebrow "Did you just steal my cat?"

"Yep" I said popping at the p.

He shook his head "Want a drink?"

"Sure" I said sitting down on his couch.

He wandered off. I took the time to look round. It was light and dark at the same time. The walls were dark but the furniture and upholstery was light. It worked great together.

There were photo's of him and his friends. There were a few of Paul with a pretty girl who looked like him. I'm guessing at a sister.

"How about instead of practicing, we watch a movie?" Paul asked as he handed me a coke.

"Great" I smiled.

"Follow me" he said turning and walking over to the stairs. I put the cat down on the floor and walked after him.

My heart sped up as I thought about where we were going.

I was here, in Paul's house. Going upstairs. Oh god!

If we had sex now, it would be totally different. Before it was argument sex. This would just be…sex.

I'm confused now.

"Sorry about the bed. Like I said before, it only got here today" he said as I walked into his bedroom.

"Whoa. I love this room!" I said looking round in awe.

He smiled "Finally!. No one else likes it"

Three walls were black and one was white. The furniture was all black and thick white curtains hung at the windows.

There was a big TV on the wall opposite the bed, and small speakers scattered around.

"Here's a idea, Bell. how about I go cook us something to eat and you do me a huge favour" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes "You want me to make your bed?"

"Will you, please?"

"On one condition" I smirked.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"We watch that film that you guys sang that song from"

He grinned "Tenacious D!. hell yeah"

I got to work, opening all the new pillows and duvet. I wondered as I made the bed, if I would ever be naked in it.

_**hope you liked it, thanks to macullen077 for looking this story over :-)**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been a busy little Bee today. Updated two stories :-)**

**Here's another one for ya.**

**Enjoy!**

**Paul **

I opened my cupboards. Gross!

There was some crackers, some pickles, and a can of squirty cheese.

I picked up my phone and ordered pizza. Bella deserved more than some mangy old crackers.

My fluff ball of a cat wound her way round my legs. Stitch, as Bella had just christened her.

When I went back upstairs, Bella was laid across my new bed with her eyes closed.

For the millionth time, I was in awe at her beauty.

I leant against the door frame and watched her. She opened one eye "Making a bed is tiring"

"I wouldn't know" I grinned.

She threw a pillow at me "Ass!"

I laughed and flopped down on the bed beside her "Pizza's on its way"

"So much for cooking us something to eat!" she laughed.

I was drawn to her lips. I needed to taste her.

Shaking my head, I got up and set the movie going. Bella kicked off her converse and took off her hoodie before sitting with her back against the head bored.

We got so into the film, that we had both forgotten about the pizza. That is until the delivery guy was pounding on my door.

I paused the movie and ran downstairs.

"About fucking time!" said Cal the delivery guy.

"Sorry man, I forgot that I had even ordered." I handed him the cash.

"Here, Bitch" he said to my cat who was hissing at him from behind me.

"Its Stitch!" Bella called from upstairs.

Cal raised both eyebrows "Who's that?"

I chuckled "That's Bella. She renamed my cat. Said it was cruel to call her Bitch"

He looked shocked and amazed. "And Bella is…?"

"Charlie swans daughter. We're hanging out, watching a movie" I told him. He was too damn nosy for his own good!.

"_Your _watching a movie and having _pizza_!" he said dubiously.

I rolled my eyes "Did I stutter?"

He laughed "wow" shaking his head he walked down the drive "She sure must be special for you to do something like this"

I didn't reply. I just shut the door and ran back up stairs.

"I take it you don't have many girls watching movies and eating pizza with you, huh?" Bella said as I sat down beside her.

"Uh…not really. I'm usually a bit of a prick" I told her.

She faked mock horror "You! Never!"

"Shut up" I said giving her a nudge.

Bella loved pick of destiny!. She laughed in all the right places and though Jack black was cute dressed as baby big foot. Strange girl.

After that, we watched Anchor man and then Billy Madison.

She loved them both.

I was so impressed. She had a great sense of humour. She cried with laughter at Anchor man when Ron burgundy was in the telephone box talking about 'the man'.

When the movie marathon was finished, it was past midnight. I turned to find a sleeping Bella.

I smiled and brushed her hair back off her face.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She hummed a little.

I really didn't want to wake her. I watched her for a few seconds before kicking off my pants and pulling the comforter up over us.

I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

_Dude! Paul Jenkinson does NOT spoon! _a part of my brain shouted.

I mentally flashed the finger and closed my eyes, breathing her in.

The last thing I remember was kissing her cheek and thanking god that no one was here to see me acting like such a pussy!

"Paul…."

I opened one eye. Bella's beautiful face was inches from mine.

"Mmm, so much healthier for me" she sighed "I don't have to die"

What the hell?.

Crazy sleep talker.

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers gently. Bella's lips were delectable.

Once I started kissing them, I couldn't stop. They were so soft and warm. She moaned a little and kissed me back. I pulled back in shock only to find that she was still asleep.

Bella's eyes opened. " Aw shit!" she groaned.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed getting up.

"Sorry, what time is it?"

"A little after seven" I told her.

She nodded and stretched "Sorry for crashing. You should have woke me up"

I shook my head "I don't mind you being here. To be honest I kinda liked having the company"

She smiled slightly and bit her lip.

There was suddenly someone pounding on my door. "God! does no one knock anymore?" I said walking over to my bedroom window to look.

As soon as I saw who it was I groaned.

"Oh what now!" I muttered opening the window.

"Paul!. Get your lazy ass out of bed and let your big sister in!"

Kayla was my only sibling. She was twenty five and was married to the biggest loser in the world.

"Bella, honey. Why don't you jump in the shower while I go deal with the demon bitch that is my sister"

She laughed "Ok. I feel kinda gross putting on slept in clothes though"

"Be right down, Kay. I'm just getting dressed" I called out of the window.

"Will my clothes do?" I asked Bella.

Her eyes widened "I cant go to school in your clothes!"

I couldn't help but laugh "We can head over to your place after so you change"

"Oh" she said blushing.

I got her some black shorts and a white wife beater vest and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

I ran down the stairs.

"About freaking time!" Kayla said as I let her in.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Kay. I didn't know you had Busybells with you" I told her as I looked in the car seat at my niece.

What a coincidence. The baby was called Isabella too.

"Urghhh! Do not let that flea ball come near us" Kayla said eyeing my cat up.

"Stitch does not have fleas!" I snapped.

"Stitch?. I thought you and your immature friends named the poor thing Bitch"

"She's had a name change. Apparently its cruel to call her that" I snorted.

"Smart girl. And if your actually listening, I like her already!" she smirked.

I shook my head "How the hell do you know it's a girl?"

She shrugged "Call it….womanly instinct"

"What ever, so what are you doing here?" I asked.

A car horn beeped.

"Your looking after Isabella for me. I need to go to the hospital with Craig. He has to have a inverted hair removed" she said shoving a huge bag at me.

"What….but I….."

"Please, Paul! You're the only family I have. And she knows you. She wouldn't settle for anyone else and it will only be until tonight. Please!"

I should have known she'd pull the 'only family' crap.

"But I have school" I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this one.

"its one day" she said rolling her eyes.

"Kayla. I don't know anything about babies!"

She smiled "Ask the girl in your shower. And Isabella's not exactly a baby. She's sixteen months"

"I doubt Bella knows about babies either" I sighed again.

"Bella?. Your conquests don't usually have names" she smirked.

Could she be more of a bitch!.

"Bella's not a conquest! We were watching movies and fell asleep. She's chief swans daughter" I told her.

"Isabella swan!. Can I meet her?. I did name my daughter after her" she laughed.

"You did?" what the fuck?.

"Yeah, Charlie saved me when I was in labour. Cant you remember?. That asshole trucker ran me off the road and I went into labour. Chief swan almost delivered Izzy himself" she laughed. "The whole time he was telling me about his Bella. I loved the name and as soon as my baby was born, that was the only name I could think of. So what's she like?"

"She's…fiery. Doesn't take my shit, that's for sure. But she's really smart and funny . One hell of a singer too" I smiled.

I looked back at my sister who was now wearing a shit eating grin "So you really like her, huh!"

"Shut up, Kay" I said shaking my head "Do you want me to watch Izzy or not?"

"Yes" she said and kissed my cheek. "Everything you need is in her bag. She should wake up soon"

She turned and walked to the door. She turned back just as she got it open.

"I can tell, you know" she said quietly. I raised one eyebrow in question.

"That your falling in love"

The cushion hit the door as she closed it.

I rubbed my head and looked at the sleeping baby in the car seat "What the hell do I do now?"

**Bella **

I looked ridicules in Paul's clothes. The vest was totally see through and the shorts had to be turned down about five times.

I put on my converse and hoodie. "Great. Now I look like a butch basketball player!"

Shaking my head, I went down stairs. Paul was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking shell-shocked.

He looked up "Bella!"

"Yes?"

"I reallllly need your help" he said taking my hand "Please say you'll help me and I'll love you forever. I promise!"

I laughed "That's a pretty big promise. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you take the day off school?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed and pulled me through to the living room "Isabella. Meet Isabella. The baby that was named after you!"

I gave him a 'huh?' look.

He told me about my dad the super cop and his sister naming the baby.

"Aww. How sweet" I said.

"So you'll stay with me today?" he asked hopefully.

"Err….."

"Please, Bella" he pulled me into a warm hug "please!" he said into my hair.

I think I melted a little.

He held me tighter "I don't know anything about babies. Please help me, Bella!"

"Fine" I sighed "But I'm no baby expert either"

He pulled back and smiled "You have tits, right? That makes you an expert in my books"

I smacked his shoulder "You're a total ass. And I am so not helping y….."

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He held my face gently and ran one thumb across my cheek.

When his tongue found mine, it wasn't like any kiss we had ever had. Is was sweet and tender and totally confusing.

My hands ran up his chiselled chest as he gripped me closer.

"Pauw!" said a small sleepy voice from behind us.

We broke apart. "Hey dizzy" paul smiled at the little girl who was now wide awake on the sofa.

"Unki Pauw!" the girl giggled as he lifted her up and snuggled her tightly.

"Come say hi to Bella" he smiled and carried her over to me.

"Izzy. This is Bella. She's special and pretty, just like you" he said giving the little girl a tickle.

I smiled "Hi, Izzy. I like your princess dress"

The little girl beamed "Ahh choooooo"

I laughed "Yeah, ahh chooo"

Paul was watching me, smiling. The little girl practically dived into my arms.

"Oohff!" I said as I got her properly.

"My cat loves you and now my niece too" paul said shaking his head.

"What can I say" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Humgwi" Izzy said tugging lightly on a piece of my hair.

"Hold on baby" Paul said opening up a huge bag. "Diapers….ewe!...wipes….powder…bottle….ahh ha! Food!"

"No no nooooooooo" Izzy said shaking her head "Pakak!"

"Pakak?" Paul asked looking at me.

"Oh yeah, cause I speak baby" I laughed.

"Izzy, honey. What's Pakak?" I asked.

"Pakak pakak pakaaaaaaaaak!" she chanted. Paul winched.

"Pancakes!" I said, mentally giving myself a head slap. "She wants pancakes"

"Yaaaaaaay" she said clapping.

"Who doesn't speak baby now?" paul grinned.

"Shut up and go make pancakes" I said elbowing him.

He bit the side of his lip "No food"

"None!" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head "Crackers and squirty cheese"

"Gross!. Ok. So how about you both come to my place and I'll make breakfast" I said.

Paul beamed "How about you move in and you can cook every day"

I rolled my eyes "Or. How about I buy you a cook book and you can do it your self"

"Pakak!" Izzy said again.

"Ok, lets go, Izzy wants her pancakes" I smiled.

"But I'm not dressed" paul said looking down at his boxers.

I wasn't complaining! "Just grab some pants and a top and you can shower at my house"

He nodded and raced upstairs.

"Men" I muttered. Izzy smiled and hid in my hair.

He came back wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and was carrying some jeans and another t-shirt.

I sat Izzy in her seat and paul carried her out while I got the bag.

"Big brum brum" Izzy said happily as I was pulling out.

"Izzy. Can you say rusty dinosaur?" Paul laughed.

I turned and shot him a dirty look.

"Looks like uncle Paul isn't getting any pancakes, Izzy" I said with a smirk.

"Yaaaaaaay" the little girl cried. I joined in with her.

The rest of the ride was spent with Paul begging for breakfast and me and Izzy laughing and taking turns of yelling 'NO!'.

When we got there, I didn't waste time and started cooking straight away. Izzy sat on the chair and watched me.

"Pwease Bewwa" Paul pouted adorably "I'm humgwi too"

"You shouldn't make fun of my truck!" I said turning back to the pancakes. Chocolate chip and strawberry.

He watched me add the chocolate and chopped up fruit and groaned loudly before wrapping both arms around my waist from behind.

"Feed me damn it!" he growled and bit my earlobe.

I bit back a moan and turned to see if Izzy was watching. She wasn't. she was drawing on the notepad.

"Why should I?" I asked teasingly.

"Because you're a sweet and wonderful and sexy and smart and brilliant and unbelievably hot!. Not to mention a great cook" he smiled against my neck.

"Mmm hmm" I said turning slightly as I flipped them in the pan.

"And we can have another movie marathon, after Izzy's gone later. I might even get Rodger out for you" he grinned.

I snorted "Rodger?. Your penis is called Rodger?"

He laughed and gave me a squeeze "Get your mind out of the gutter, baby. Rodger is my guitar. Its sighed by Kenny Rodgers. Hence the name"

I blushed "Oh god!"

He nuzzled my neck gently "But if you're a real good girl. P.j will come out to play too"

I felt like I was a puddle of goo on the kitchen floor.

After dishing out the pancakes and juice, I ran upstairs to get ready.

On impulse, I put on some of my sexier underwear. It was emerald green lace. My mom had sent it me for my eighteenth birthday.

"Bella?" Paul said knocking and pushing open the door.

No point hiding. He's seen all of me anyway.

"Fuuuuuuck" he said looking me over.

"Where's Izzy?" I asked.

"Watching some retarded kids program. She's glued to the TV. Don't worry she cant get out of her car seat.

I nodded and made to put on my clothes.

"Oh no, no, no" Paul said rushing over to me. "This is way too good to be covered up"

He bent and kissed my left nipple through the material. I moaned and threw my head back.

My mobile began to ring.

Paul pulled away as I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Where are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm at home" I told her.

"Aren't you coming in today?"

"Uh… not really. But I'm going to practice later and sing all night"

"Ok. Paul's not here either. My two main stars both M.I.A" she sighed.

"Hey, Angela!" Paul called as he kissed down my stomach.

"Paul's there!" she squeaked "Did he stay at yours?"

"No I kinda fell asleep at his place and he asked me to help him with his niece" I told her.

"Mm hmm. Fell asleep my ass" she laughed. Paul chuckled against my chest. He really was distracting but in the most delicious way.

"Don't listen to her, Angela. She lies. She tied me down and…." I pressed his face into my stomach. His body shook with laughter.

"I'll leave you guys too it" Angela laughed.

Just as I hung up, the phone downstairs rang. Paul groaned and nipped at my belly button with his teeth.

"go shower. We have a busy day" I smirked and walked out. I quickly put on my black yoga pants and a long green vest top, with my black flats.

I checked on Izzy before heading into the kitchen.

Shit! What if its Charlie?. No he wouldn't call at this time, he'd think I was at school.

"hello?"

"hello, love" Edward said.

_**I know, I know. Edward is a pain in everyone's ass. Buts she's definitely not going to go back to him!.**_

_**Big thanks to macullen077 for going over this for me ^_^**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo I want to say a huge thank you to everyone for reviewing this story. I'm really glad you like it.**

**Enjoy, here's chapter 8.**

**Bella **

"Hello?"

"Hello, love" Edward said.

"Edward…hey"

"Are you ok?. I felt like we haven't spoke in ages" he said.

Ok. Confusion much!.

"You broke up with me, Edward. Forgive me for not getting your BFF memo" I said bitchily. "_And _you have a new girlfriend"

He sighed. I could see him in my head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella" he breathed. I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry for being snappy with you" I said with a sigh of my own "Is just hard you know"

"I know Bella. Believe me, I know" he said sounding tired.

Paul jogged down stairs in jeans and a t-shirt, looking edible.

He winked and began to clear the dishes away from breakfast.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Oh, sorry what?" I asked. I had completely zoned out watching Paul's dark skin shine in the light coming through the window.

"I asked if you would come over tonight?. Esme would love to see you and it would give us a chance to talk"

Talk?

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"About how things are. I want you in my life Bella. I think we need to work on being friends"'

"Okaaaay. Lets talk. I cant come over tonight though, I already have plans"

"Oh. Ok, well how about I come by later. Like later, later. I'd really like to see you" he pleaded.

Edward was pleading to see me!. This is so what I wanted. Right?.

Right?

I wasn't so sure anymore. He obviously didn't love me to have just been able to give up on me like that.

"Uh…..I'll come by tomorrow. I might end up staying with a friend if it gets too late" I told him.

Paul looked up and smiled.

"Unki Pauw! unki Pauw!" little Izzy shouted happily as she ran into the kitchen "I fweeeeee"

I laughed. Forgetting that I was on th phone.

"How the fuck did you get out?" Paul asked, scratching his head.

"Language!" I hissed.

Edward growled on the phone "Why is _he_ there?"

"I'm helping him watch his niece" I told him and smiled "She was named after me"

"Juwse" Izzy said pointing to her mouth.

"in the fridge" I told paul.

"I miss you Bella" Edward said sadly.

"what?. Why?"

"Because I love you, Bella. Just because we cant be together, doesn't mean I don't love you with everything in me" he said softly.

"How dare you!. How dare you say you love me after everything. Does your _girlfriend_ know your telling me this?" I spat.

He sighed "No"

Paul mouthed the word 'Edward'. I nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow. I don't want to talk about this right now" I told him. Anger lacing my voice.

"Ok" he said.

"Ok" I repeated and hung up.

"Ass!" I said giving the phone the finger.

Paul chuckled "Still want him back?"

I sent him the finger too.

_Did_ I want Edward back?. I thought I did, but now I'm not too sure.

I loved him, but maybe that wasn't enough anymore. Paul had opened the door to my sexual side and there was no way in hell that I was letting that door close anytime soon!.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I realised that I had been quiet for a while.

I shook my head to clear it "Yeah, fine"

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Shwopping!" Izzy cried happily "Ew dwess! Ew dwess!"

Paul groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! Yes!" she sang. He turned to me "At least I have you to help her shop. Before I felt like a total idiot"

"Not sure if I'll be any help. I hate shopping" I sighed.

"You do!" he looked so shocked. I nodded "With a vengeance"

"Shwopping pwease, Ella" Izzy pouted.

"Aww! She said your name" paul said kissing Izzy's head "So cute"

"I just cant say no to someone so cute" I said picking Izzy up.

She cheered.

Soon we were on our was to port Angeles.

Paul turned on the stereo that the cullens had given me for my birthday.

"…._Don't matter what ya wearin…. Its about the way you wear it….Don't matter what ya wearin….Its about the way ya"_"What on earth is _this!_" paul asked as he laughed. "Hey! This is a feel good song. Don't hate!" I laughed and sang along with the next verse.

"I step in my blue Jeans, Home-wreck in my blue jeans. I got it from my momma so I'm blessed in my …I sing in my blue jeans. Baling in my blue jeans. When I hit the country club I get in free with my … Ohh I'm like Woahh!. I got a fresh new pair they're so dope. Ohh I'm like Woahh!. I got a fresh new pair they're so dope"

He shook his head. "The fucked up thing is, you sound….so fucking good singing that damn song!"

I laughed "Thanks"

"I'm serious. Play the album. I'll pick a couple of songs to try for the show. Angela will cream her pants when she hears this" he smiled.

"Ok, ewe!"

He just laughed again.

We drove in silence. Izzy was bouncing her head along with the music while paul would nod every now and then to a song.

"Right" he said as I pulled up in the mall parking lot.

I raised one eyebrow in question.

"Song that you should try are…. Three, five, ten and eleven"

"Ten?" I asked. That was the song I had been listening to since I found out about Edward and Tanya.

"I think you would sing it brilliantly" There was something else in his eyes too but I couldn't tell what. He smiled.

I smiled back as we got out. There was something about being out with paul that made me want to squeeze myself excitedly.

"And. You can get something to wear for the show. You have the voice and the look. Now you just need the clothes" he grinned.

I groaned "What kind of clothes are we talking here?"

"Something sexy" he smirked as we walked inside the mall. He had izzy tucked under his arm as he walked.

My eyes widened "Sexy!"

He chuckled and wrapped his other arm around me as we walked.

It seemed paul had an endless amount of cash, because within five minutes of arriving he had spent at least three hundred dollars. He even bought a stroller to put izzy in, in case she got tired.

He was great with her. There was nothing more sexier that a man who's brilliant with kids.

Shopping was exhausting. Izzy ended up with three bags full of dresses, shoes and a ladybug costume that I just had to buy her. And I ended up with seven bags of clothes and shoes. I haven't got a clue how it happened, but I now had two dresses, three new pair of super skinny jeans. Some jeggings (whatever they were. Paul thought they looked hot and shoved them in) and I don't even know how many tops and pairs of shoes. Alice would be so proud.

We went for lunch and Izzy fell asleep in the stroller. Paul placed all the bags on the handles and trapped me between them as he wrapped both arms around me, spinning me in his arms so I faced him.

"Are you gonna model all your new stuff for me later?" he asked as he ran his nose along my jaw.

I lost all coherent thought.

"What?" I asked in a daze.

He chuckled and pulled back to look at me. "I'm dying to see you in those little denim shorts. Do you have any cowboy boots?"

I smiled "Actually I do. And a hat"

He groaned "Oh god! Please, Bella. Please bring them over tonight"

I bit my lip "And why should I?"

He leaned closer so our lips were inches apart "Because I said please"

I couldn't take it. He was just too damn sexy!. I felt like I was going to die if he didn't kiss me.

I'm pretty sure I whimpered just before his lips pressed to mine.

**Paul **

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. All I knew is Isabella swan had me feeling all kinda of messed up.

She made me feel like there was more to my life than what I had originally thought. And that shit scared me!.

I was openly kissing her in a crowded mall and I didn't give a fuck. Fuck who saw us and fuck who thought it was wrong to do it so publicly.

I held her face as I kissed her softly. Her lips moulded to mine perfectly. I felt her body relax in to mine as my hands slipped down her shoulders to wrap around her waist. Her warm hands clutched at my t-shirt.

As always, she tasted like honey glazed pairs. She was fucking delicious. I wanted to devour her here and now.

When we broke apart we just stared at each other. It was one of them moments that you read about. Where it feels like time stands still.

"Wanna go back home?" I asked her. She nodded. I kissed her once more and stepped back.

We walked back to her truck in silence.

Izzy stayed asleep the whole way back to my house.

I took both Bella and Izzy's bags inside as Bella got iz out. She woke up as Bella went to lay her down and immediately wanted to put on a fashion show.

For the next few hours, she paraded up and down dressed as a damn lady bug.

I couldn't believe Bella had bought her something. It made me smile to see the two of them getting on so well.

My sister rang to say that she was on her way to pick Izzy up.

"Thank god!" I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"Aww, have you had a rough day?" Bella pouted. I wanted to nibble that sexy bottom lip.

"I'm fucked and its only three o-fucking-clock!" I laughed.

"Well tough, cause we're going to get groceries as soon as Izzy's gone home" she smiled.

"Will you cook if we go?" I asked giving her a pout of my own.

"Yes. I suppose. Although you still owe me a cooked meal"

Not long after, Kayla arrived.

Izzy all but knocked her down as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey, princess. Have you been a good girl?" Kayla asked.

"Yes!" she grinned "Ella ade me a lady"

Kayla looked over at Bella and smiled "You must be Isabella. I'm Kayla. Thanks for taking care of her"

"It was no trouble. She's a little angel" Bella smiled.

"Hey! What am I. invisible?" I asked in a huff.

"Ella make pakaks" Izzy said rubbing her little belly.

"Thank you Bella" Kayla laughed "I'm guessing that you didn't make them here, seeing as the only thing in Paul's kitchen, is dust"

Bella laughed "We went over to my house for breakfast"

"And I'll have you know" I said giving my sister a dirty look "we're going grocery shopping when you leave!"

Kayla smirked and turned to Bella "Are you making him shop?"

"Yep" Bella replied, popping at the p.

"Oh, I like you!" Kayla said and turned to me "You hurt this girl, and I will personally break your nose!"

Bella blushed.

"What! Why would I hurt her?" I asked, not liking that idea at all!.

"Because your _you!_. now I gotta go. Thanks again for looking after her and thanks for treating her. She's a spoiled little madam" she said as she collected everything.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. Say hi to your dad for me" Kayla said to Bella.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too. And I will" Bella replied.

Izzy kissed Bella's cheek and hugged her tightly "Bye Ella" she said giving her an extra squeeze.

"Bye, Izzy. You be a good girl for your momma" Bella said stroking her hair softly.

I helped Kayla to her car with all the stuff.

"I like her" she said after I had strapped Izzy in to her car seat. We had left the stroller at my place for next time.

"Don't fuck this up!" she added.

I rolled my eyes "Bye, Kayla"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, pausing to sniff me "She smells good too" she said before getting into her car and waving.

I shook my head and went back inside.

Bella was curled up on the sofa with Stitch who was purring like mad as Bella stroked her belly.

I had the strangest urge to rip of my shirt and offer my own belly as an alternative. Instead, I sat down and draped my arm across the back of the sofa.

Bella turned and smiled "Your sister is nice"

"Of course she is, when the two of you are ganging up on me" I said giving her a mock dirty look.

She laughed and placed Stitch on the floor "Ready to go?"

I nodded and she made to stand up. I grabbed her at last minute and pulled her down onto my lap.

She laughed and smacked my chest "Dick!"

I grinned and kissed her soft lips "Thanks for today" I said as we broke apart.

"No need to thank me. I had a good time. Izzy's adorable" she said with a smile.

My stomach growled loudly causing Bella to laugh "Time to go shopping?"

I nodded "Lets go"

We drove to the big store in forks. My mouth was already watering, thinking about the no doubt delicious food Bella was going to be cooking us.

I grabbed a cart and started throwing things in.

After ten minutes I turned to find Bella watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

She laughed "I'm surprised your not obese!"

I eyed the food in the cart. There was a lot of food. And half of it was total junk food.

Shrugging, I threw in five packs of potato chips.

"Hey, Bella!"

We both turned towards the source of the voice.

"Aw crap!" Bella muttered as the blonde boy from the barbeque jogged towards us.

"Are you ok?. You weren't in school today" the boy asked as he reached us. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, mike. I had a terrible headache this morning and by the time it was gone there wasn't much point in coming in" Bella lied.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked and rubbed her arm. I think he was going for comforting but it came out possessive as hell.

"I'm fine" she said moving back slightly.

He eyed me again "So about our date" he said to Bella.

Bella suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh…um" she bit her lip.

"I was thinking that we could go out to dinner on Monday. Since school will be closed and all" the boy said.

It was obvious that Bella didn't want to go out with him. How could he not see?. I opened a pack of red liquorice and popped one in my mouth. Bella threw me a dirty look.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, mike. My dad might be back by then with my uncle and they might need my help" she smiled.

"Oh. Ok then. I'll call you and see" he said hopefully.

"Sure" Bella said.

He nodded "Ok then. So I'll see you at school"

She nodded back as he walked off.

I laughed. "Dick!" she said taking my liquorice and whipping me with it.

"Ow!" I laughed. She pouted and took a bite.

Maybe I should have stepped in and told that Mike guy to fuck off. That's what any normal person would have done if someone had been asking their girl out. But Bella isn't my girl.

Is she?

Na. she hates me. She said so. This is just a little no strings fun!.

Like the others.

No! Bella is nothing like the others!. I would never kiss the others. I wouldn't let the others stay at my place. And I wouldn't trust Izzy with the others.

So what the hell is going on with us?


	9. Chapter 9

**Its me again :-)**

**Footballs getting on my nerves so I thought I'd update again. **

**The song that Paul sings in this chapter is amazing. Please look it up, although it will probably make you cry. It always does me.**

**Its called ****Nan's song ****and its by ****Robbie Williams. ****you tube it .**

**Anyway, enjoy and try not to hate me at the end of the chapter. Remember she isn't getting back with Edward!.**

**Bella **

Shopping with Paul was…..different. He has no idea what he's doing. I really don't know how he keeps himself looking so good.

We had just finished putting the groceries away when Jacob rang. Paul chatted to him for twenty minutes or so.

Apparently Jared didn't go to school today either and when Jacob went by his house he was out with someone called Sam.

Paul looked confused when he heard this. By the time he hung up, I was already working on dinner. Stake subs.

He hovered over me licking his lips. It wasn't until I hit him with the spatula that he sat down.

After we had eaten and I had made him do the dishes, we went into the living room.

"Time to sing for me cowgirl!" he winked.

He handed me the c.d from my truck and got the lyrics up on his laptop.

I looked up to find him pouting at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted a fashion show"

I rolled my eyes "You just wanted me to put those shorts on"

He faked being shocked "Na ah. I want to see you in the shorts, hat _and _boots!"

I laughed "Fine!"

He clapped happily as I grabbed the bags and headed upstairs. Once in the bathroom I put on the shorts with a white vest and my brown cowboy boots, topped with the cowboy hat my mom bought me before I left phoenix, over pigtail plaits.

Paul was bent over getting a beer when I walked over and pressed play on the c.d.

He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"_Your gonna have to meet my momma. Gonna learn to say yes ma'am. Gonna learn to call me hunni, if you wanna be my cowboy. Gotta treat me like a lady. Get the door and hold my hand. Better tell me that I'm pretty, if you wanna be my cowboy_"

The beer bottle was still half way to his lips. It looked comical. I swayed my hips as I sang, getting more and more confidence as I went along.

"_I aint got no time for players. Aint no one ride rodeo. Aint got room for no heart breakers, giddy up, giddy up, go. Grab my hand and take me dancing, show me off to all your friends. Rub my back and call me baby, if you wanna be my cowboy. Oh, ya, ya_"

I stopped there because I hadn't seen him breath once.

"Paul?" I asked moving forward.

"So fucking hot!" he breathed.

I smiled and gave him a twirl.

He groaned and grabbed my ass, bringing me close to him. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach.

His lips were soft against mine as he held me tightly.

He backed me up against the wall, kissing me hungrily.

I couldn't help myself, I shamelessly reached down and rubbed the bulging lump in his pants.

"Oh shit! Bella!, ohh Bella" he moaned slipping his hands back around to my ass and lifting me up.

He walked towards the stairs while still kissing me. Kicking the bedroom door open he went to walk inside but tripped, effectively chucking me on the bed. An angry hiss told us it was Stitch that tripped him. "Fucking cat!" he said closing the door after the animal had run off.

I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes narrowed "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is funny" I giggled.

I spotted a guitar by the wardrobe "Is that Rodger?" I asked.

He grinned "Yeah"

"Will you play?"

He walked over and picked up the dark wood guitar. "Any preferences?"

I shook my head "Surprise me"

He thought for a minute then smiled "Ok, this song is kinda sad but its one of my favourites."

I sat cross legged on the bed and nodded.

He began to play. He licked his lips and smiled sadly before he began to sing.

"_You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day. And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way. With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to went to a better place but He stole you away from me. And now she lives in heaven,But I know they let her out, To take care of me. There's a strange kind of light, Caressing me tonight. Pray silence my fear she is near, Bringing heaven down here_"

I was already crying. He sang with such emotion. Such love.

"_I miss your love, I miss your touch, But I'm feeling you every day. And I can almost hear you say, 'You've come a long way, baby'. And now you live in heaven. But I know they let you out, To take care of me. There's a strange kind of light. In my bedroom tonight. Pray silence my fear she is near, Bring your heaven down here_"

Even his own eyes had tears in them. It was obvious this song is for him mother. Charlie had told me that she died but I'm not sure how.

"_You taught me kings and queens, While stroking my hair. In my darkest hour I know you are there. Kneeling down beside me, Whispering my prayer. Yes there's a strange kind of light, Caressing me tonight. Pray silence my fear, She is near, Bringing heaven down here. The next time that we meet, I will bow at her feet, And say wasn't life sweet. Then we'll prepare. To take heaven down there_"

He finished and put the guitar down cleared his throat.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Damn, Bella. Your such a girl" he chuckled but he too had tears running down his face. He wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"That was beautiful" I sniffed.

"Thanks" he smiled slightly.

I reached up and kissed his lips. Slow and soft. His warm fingers caressed my face and neck.

"I need you, Bella" he said against my mouth.

I could barely breath "Take me then"

He carried me over to the middle of the bed, while staring into my eyes and removing my top. This wasn't like the other times. This was something about this that told me that things were about to change between us.

He hovered over me and licked his lips.

Like a hungry wolf about to devour his pray.

**Paul **

I had not planned this. I hadn't planned on getting so close to Isabella swan. Yet here I am. Wanting to make love for the first time in my life. I was terrified!.

Her eyes were wide and glossy, her lips parted as she breathed heavily.

I leaned in and kissed her lips letting my tongue sweep across her bottom lip before kissing down her neck and chest. My fingers trailing down over her breasts, unclasping the front hook. She gasped and arched her back as I covered one perfect nipple with my mouth. I bit down gently and swirled my tongue around her tightened peak.

My hands were working on the button of those fuck-hot tiny shorts while her own tugged at my t-shirt. I soon had all of it off and was kissing my way down her soft creamy stomach.

She was trembling slightly and I knew it wasn't from being cold.

I lifted her hips slightly and slid the sexy green panties off. She automatically closed her legs. I smiled and kissed along her knee and spread them slowly, running my lips and tongue along her inner thigh. She was shaking and whimpering. And I was harder that metal.

When I got to my happy place, I groaned and licked my lips. She was glistening and perfect. I couldn't wait another second. I gave her one upwards lick. Her knees jerked violently. She tasted fucking fruity!. I moaned and dived straight back in.

"oh fuck!" she panted.

Guessing that this was her first time oral, I went easy on her. I didn't want it to be too hands held my head as her whole body arched off the bed. I had never been so turned on in my life. I had to be inside her soon or I was going to cum all over my sheets.

I added one finger and curled it upwards. That was it. She cried my name and came hard. I lapped her up like I was dying of thirst. I looked up to find her watching me with lust filled eyes.

Placing one last kiss over her wet slit, I made my way back up her body. I grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She reached up and kissed me, shocking the hell out of me. She actually moaned when she tasted herself on me. "Mmm" she hummed and licked my lips, cleaning herself off me. And fuck me, If that wasn't the sexiest fucking thing ever.

The condom was on and I was at her entrance before the kiss ended.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" I asked, teasing her entrance.

She closed her eyes and pushed herself up against me "Make love to me, Paul"

I slowly pushed inside her tight wetness.

The urge to go fast didn't even enter my mind. I wanted to do just as she had asked. I wanted to make love to this beautiful and glorious creature.

I pulled out slowly so I was almost all the way out before I pushed back in, going deeper than ever. She was so warm. I could feel her heat taking over me. Dare I say that this was fucking magical.

Our eyes stayed open at we watched one another. She was radiant. I leaned down and kissed her slowly.

Her hips raised to meet me, thrust for thrust. A light sheen covered both our bodies, making us slick. I wanted to make love to her all night, but she was close. And frankly so was I. I was constantly close with Bella.

Her movements sped up as her insides began to tighten. I kissed her again. Sucking her tongue into my mouth. I was shaking. This shit was intense.

"Oh, ohh god, Paul!" her eyes began to close. "Look at me baby. Let me see you" I asked.

Her eyes opened as she came, convulsing constantly. She was so tight now, it was almost painful. It took five minutes and I was a quivering wreck.

"Ohh shit….Bella!" I moaned. She kissed me as I came down from my orgasm.

The kiss itself lasted a good ten minutes.

I collapsed beside her. Immediately missing the contact. Fuck that. I grabbed her and pulled her as close as I could get the condom into the bin beside the bed, I kissed her shoulder.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?"

She took a breath "What did the others mean when they said you don't kiss?"

"I uh…I don't kiss. It's too personal"

She turned her face to look at me "But you kiss me"

"Your not like other girls Ella" I smiled, using Izzy's name for her. She smiled back "So how many girls _have_ you kissed?"

"Including you?. Two. I kissed a girl for a dare when I was thirteen" she looked shocked.

"What about you?" I asked.

She blushed "My first kiss was with Edward. But those were only closed mouth pecks. Nothing like how we kiss"

I smiled and kissed her again.

We stayed silent after that. Deep in our own thoughts.

Pretty soon Bella's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I on the other hand didn't sleep at all. I couldn't.

I glanced over at the clock and wasn't surprised to see it was six am. I untangled myself from Bella and made my way to the bathroom. I decided to make her breakfast, so I showered at top speed, dressing in black jeans and a red and black checked shirt with my Dockers.

She was still sleeping as I creped downstairs. Stitch was waiting beside her bowl, meowing like mad.

I fed her something that was duck and jelly and smelt disgusting. She didn't seem to mind though.

I settled on French toast and strawberries. After tasting Bella I was totally pro fruit.

There was a knock on the door.

"What the fuck?" Who the hell would be calling at this time?. If its Kayla again I am going to flip!.

The knock sounded again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I muttered, opening the door.

There stood someone I never thought I would see again.

"Roxann!"

She smiled seductively "Hey handsome"

Oh shit! Roxann was my ex of sorts. She was hot as hell but was the nastiest bitch in the world. We had fucked and she wanted more, but then she moved to California with a man she met at the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too" she said rolling her eyes and pushing past me into the house.

"Sorry. Its good to see you, but what are you doing here?. You moved to California with that old dude!"

She laughed. "He was forty nine, not ninety"

I raised one eyebrow "Your nineteen!"

"Oh hush" she said moving closer to me.

Her perfume made my head spin. Damn, what the fuck was that? Gas?.

"I missed you" she purred, running her hands up my chest.

"What happened to old balls?" I snorted.

"He ran out of cash" she smiled. Well at least she was honest.

"I should have stayed here. With you" she whispered and kissed my neck. Her lip gloss felt sticky against my skin.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me too" she said kissing down my chest as she opened the buttons of my shirt.

I felt so dizzy, it was like the room was spinning. Why does she wear so much damn perfume. My senses were going nuts.

I closed my eyes to block out the spinning room.

"I'm back now. So we can finish where we left off" she said as she slid to her knees.

"Stop!" I said grabbing her shoulder.

"shhhhh!. Let me make it up to you" she said undoing my jeans.

A gasp made my eyes snap open.

Fuck!

Bella stood in the door way with wide eyes.

"Bella….."

She closed her eyes and shook her head "I was…I was just leaving"

I looked down. Sticky red kiss marks ran all down my chest and stomach. Roxann was on her knees, smirking with her hands still on my fly.

Bella grabbed her keys and all but flew out of the door.

"Bella wait!" I called shoving Roxann away. I ran after her but she was already climbing into her truck.

"It's not what you think. Please just listen to me!" I said placing my hands on her window.

She didn't even look at me. She just drove away.

_**Don't hate me! Lol**_

_**I told you it's a love hate relationship. It would be over way too soon if they just got together and lived happily ever after.**_

_**Thanks to macullen077 for looking this story over for me.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you've all forgiven me for the last chapter :-)**

**Two songs at the end of this chapter are Rhianna,-Cry. And Jesse James- inevitable.**

**Here you are without further ado. **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

I felt numb as I drove away. How could I be so fucking stupid!.

Men like Paul don't change. And I was an idiot for thinking otherwise. He could have at least waited until I was out of his fucking bed before he moved on to the next one.

My mobile began to ring.

Paul. I pressed cancel then turned the thing off.

It was too early to go to school. I drove to Angela's.

Her father was just on his way out as I pulled up.

"Hello Isabella" he smiled as I got out.

"Good morning Mr Webber" I replied shakily "Is Angela home?"

"She is. Go on in" he said getting into his own car. I smiled and walked inside.

Angela was pouring herself a coffee as I walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella. This is a nice surprise" she smiled and handed me a cup.

"Hi Angela" I said sitting down.

"Oh god, what happened?" she asked.

I laughed weakly "How do you know something happened?"

"I just do" she shrugged "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sighing, I picked at the muffing she had just placed in front of me "I just came from Paul's"

"And…?"

"I spent the night again"

She rolled her eyes "That much is obvious.

I bit my lip hard to stop the tears "I was getting ready and he was already downstairs. I heard a knock at the door and thought it might have been his sister again" I sniffed a little "It wasn't his sister" I said bitterly "It was some blonde girl with big boobs and hardly any clothes on. She was on her knees and he was covered in red kiss marks"

Angela gasped "That bastard!"

I choked on my coffee.

"Sorry. But really. What a total douche bag" she said. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry" she hugged me tightly.

"I cant believe I was so stupid" I said as angry tears slipped from my eyes.

"You weren't stupid. You cant help who you like" she said softly handing me a tissue.

"Come on. We're going to be late" I said standing up.

"Do you wanna skip?" she asked. Wow! Angela Webber asking if I wanna skip school.

"I cant. I missed yesterday, besides we need to practice for the show" I smiled.

"You don't have to do it" she said leading me out.

"I do. I wont quit just because I'm an idiot with bad taste in men"

She laughed then looked me up and down "Wow. You look really hot!"

I had on my new tight black jeans and a white vest top with the tiny leather jacket I bought on impulse yesterday and my flat black pumps.

"Wanna hook up" I winked suggestively, lightening the mood.

"Oh baby. How did you know?" she said blowing me a kiss.

We drove to school and talked about the talent show. She had picked out a few songs but was worried now that they were a bit too close to what was happening to me.

"They're songs Angela. They don't mean anything and besides. I can use my emotion to fuel them" I said.

She laughed "If you say so"

My heart was pounding by the time we reached school.

"You ok?" Angela asked.

"No. but I'll manage" I shrugged.

"Want me to kick him in the balls?" she asked. I laughed "I'll let you know"

We were one of the first to arrive. Angela had to go to the main office to get something and I hid in the bathroom. Coward that I am.

When the first Bell rang, I went into the class room with my head down.

Paul was already at our table. I didn't look at him as I sat down.

"Bella. Please let me explain!" he said taking my hand. I pulled my hand back "There's nothing to explain" I said looking straight ahead.

"She just turned up. I was shocked and then she kissed my neck and I was dizzy. You gotta believe me Bella. I didn't do anything. I swear!"

The rest of the class was arriving now.

"So letting her undo your shirt and kiss down your body isn't doing anything?. Or having her about to suck your dick isn't doing anything?" I hissed. Tears were prickling my eyes but I refused to let him see me so upset.

"I don't know why your even trying to get me to listen to you. Just forget it. I'd tell you to move on but I guess you already have" I said as the teacher walked in.

"Bella. I need you to believe me. I was making you breakfast and she just turned up. I thought she was living in …"

"Mr banner?. May I switch partners with someone, please?" I asked.

"Bella, please don't do this?" paul begged. Just to make my day worse, Edward walked in.

"I'm sorry Bella. Partners are unchangeable. Your workload has already been made out to fit the two of you" Mr Banner said.

I sank back in my chair. Paul was looking at me sadly.

Biting my lip, I pulled out my headphones and put them in. I kept my eyes on the teacher so I would know if he spoke to me.

All lesson paul sat with his head in his hands.

When the bell went, I jumped up and ran out, colliding with Angela.

"Shit, sorry" I said.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes. Great!.

'Yes, Edward?" I asked turning to find him behind me.

"Are you alright?" he asked looked concerned.

"No she's not. But you wouldn't care because all men are arseholes!" Angela spat.

Edward looked shocked. Then his shock turned to fury as he read Angela's mind.

His jaw clenched and he span around to go back into class.

"Edward! don't!" I said grabbing his arm.

He turned to face me before pulling me across the hall "I'm so sorry, Bella" he said "None of this would have happened if I hadn't ended us. And now we're both unhappy"

"Don't do anything. This isn't your problem" I said and turned away. I grabbed Angela and walked quickly to English.

"We have a free period next lesson, wanna go practice?" she asked as we sat down.

"Sure, why not"

Paul walked in and immediately walked over to us.

"Bella. I'm not going to stop talking until you hear me out" he said sitting down beside me.

Angela glared at him.

"Nothing happened. I promise you" he said trying again to take my hand.

"I don't care. Its not my problem, so just leave me alone, ok!" I said through clenched teeth.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him "It _is _your problem Bella. And I wont leave you alone because I cant. I need to be with you, Bella!"

My heart ached. How the hell did I get like this?. I hated him. Why does it hurt so much?.

I could feel the tears coming.

"Too fucking late for that, paul!" I got to my feet and walked out, pushing past the teacher as I went.

**Paul **

I watched her walk away. The ache in my chest was almost unbearable. I was just about to go after her but Angela grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare" she growled "Do you have any idea how she's feeling right now?"

I let my head fall into my hands "No. it wasn't what she thought. I don't want Roxann. She just turned up and I was overwhelmed by her and it made me dizzy and confused. I didn't want to"

"Well look at it from Bella's point of view" she said folding her arms. "Her boyfriend breaks up with her, on her birthday no less and gets with some blond tramp. Then she starts this….thing with you and starts to really like you when _you_, after spending the night with her go downstairs while she's still asleep and she walks in on another blonde tramp on her knees and about to get your dick out, while your covered in kiss marks. One of which is still on your neck!" "Shit!" I rubbed furiously at my neck.

"My point exactly!. Just leave her alone" she said and turned to face the teacher.

That motherfucker broke up with her on her birthday!.

I didn't hear a word of class but I didn't really care.

Two hours later I rushed out to find her. I had to make her believe and forgive me.

I was starving but lunch would have to wait. I tried the cafeteria but she wasn't there. I headed to her locker. She was stood with Jacob who was hugging her.

Jealousy soared through me. I heard what he was saying as I got closer.

"Please, Bella. Tell me what made you so upset?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just feeling a little emotional, that's all" she said pulling back.

"Bella. Crying your eyes out in your truck isn't just a little emotional" he rubbed her arm.

I felt like such a fucking dick! She was crying because of me. I didn't even think. I just had to get to her. I walked over.

"Could you give us a minute, paul" Jacob said. Bella stiffened at the mention of my name.

"Bella?" I said. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. I pulled her from Jacob's arms and into mine.

I breathed her in "Bella, I'm sorry"

"What are _you_ sorry for?" Jacob asked.

I ignored him. "Sorry" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me. Nothing but sadness in her big brown eyes. She took a deep breath "I believe you" she said quietly.

I sighed in relief "I'll make it up to you" I said and pressed my lips to hers.

She whimpered and pulled away "No, I cant do this. I do believe you but this cant continue. I'm sorry" she turned and ran down the hall.

"FUCK!" I shouted and punched the lockers.

"What did you do!" Jacob growled.

I turned to him. He looked livid. Shit!.

He didn't even wait for an answer. He swung his right fist right into my face.

"You fucking jackass! Why her?. You could have anyone! Why the fuck her?" he hit me again. My jaw was throbbing and I could feel heat zooming through me.

"What did you do to her?" he said as I fell back. I didn't even want to fight back.

"Did you fuck her?" he spat.

I looked down. "Answer me!" he said kicking my leg.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"Son of a….." he dived on me. "You know how I feel about her!. You knew and you still took her. I fucking hate you for this!"

He got up and shook his head before walking off. I stayed on the floor. What a fucking day!. It was a good job the halls were empty. I wiped the blood off my bottom lip and looked at it.

Fuck me! Jacob has quite a swing on him.

I sat back against the lockers. I had really fucked things up this time. I shouldn't be fucking feeling this!. Paul Jenkinson does not get heart fucking ache. He causes it yeah but never feels it!.

The bell rang. I slowly got to my feet. Free period. Bella would be with Angela in the hall, practicing.

I know I should give the fuck up and go home to lick my wounds but fuck it, I'm a sucker for punishment.

I dragged my feet slowly across the school.

I could hear voices inside. I walked in and hung at the back Some of the cullens were there. Jacob was too. Bella and Angela were having a whispering argument on stage. Something about Angela's song choices.

"Fine!" Bella said picking the mike up. Angela smiled and hugged her "use it" she said as she walked over to Edward. She whispered something and he nodded before heading up on to the stage.

He sat down at the piano. Bella turned and smiled slightly. He began to play and Bella closed her eyes.

"_I'm not the type to get my heart broken. I'm not the type to get upset and cry. 'cause I never leave my heart open, Never hurts me to say goodbye. Relationships don't get deep to me, Never got the whole in love thing. And someone can say they love me truly, But at the time it didn't mean a thing_"

She opened her eyes but had her head down and was looking at the floor.

"_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round. And deep inside, my tears I'll drown. I'm losing grip, what's happening. I stray from love, this is how I feel. This time was different, Felt like, I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, When you walked out of my life. Now I'm, in this condition, And I've, got all the symptoms, Of a girl with a broken heart. But no matter what you'll never see me cry_"

She looked up. The emotion coming from her was staggering. She was incredible.

Her eyes found mine and I was surprised when she held them.

"_Did it happen when we first kissed?, 'cause it's hurting me to let it go. Maybe 'cause we spent so much time, And I know that it's no more. I should've never let you hold me baby, Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart. I didn't give to you on purpose, Can't figure out how you stole my heart_"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled a voice. I turned to find the big guy, Emmett glaring at me.

"Same thing your doing" I said pushing past him.

As Bella finished the song everyone in the hall clapped. She was looking down again, I could see her blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Jake! Your up" Angela called. Jacob ran up and got on the drums. I take it I'm out then.

I watched as Edward walked up to Bella and run his long pale fingers across her cheek.

White hot heat spread through me and my hands began to shake. I tool a deep breath and crossed my arms across my chest.

He sat on the chair on the stage as the music started. I recognised it as one that I had picked yesterday.

Angela was pretty good on that guitar.

Bella kept her eyes forward as she got ready to sing. She looked beautiful.

"_It's not the right time, that's what you say. But you're wrong. I'm impatient, 'cause I know what I want. I can't wait around, 'til you're done. I know she's tall an blonde, But I know I'm the one_"

I knew it. She sounded amazing singing this.

Edward was watching her with a strange expression on his face.

"_You're in love with me, you just don't know it yet. Everyone sees it, but you won't admit. That you're already in too deep, an there's no goin' back, No oh. How much longer are you gonna hide, Make up your mind or you'll run out of time, I know that she's beautiful. But our love's inevitable_"

She turned and smiled at Angela.

"_You said 'don't ask me about her' that's the rule. It drives me crazy, just the thought of her under you. Why don't you tell her about me?. Tell her the truth. It would make things a whole lot easier for me an you…..You're in love with me, you just don't know it yet. Everyone sees it, but you won't admit. That you're already in too deep an there's no goin' back, No oh. How much longer are you gonna hide, Make up your mind or you'll run out of time, I know that she's beautiful. But our love's inevitable_"

Edward stood up. He looked like he was in a trance. Staring at Bella like she was the holy fucking grail.

"_And like the night turns to day. And like a storm brings the rain. Oh baby, it's inevitable. It's just a matter of time, until you an I, will be together. 'Cause you're in love with me an just don't know it yet, Everyone sees it, but you won't admit, That you're already in so deep n there's no goin' back….You're in love with me, you just don't know it yet. Everyone sees it, but you won't admit. That you're already in so deep there's no goin' back_"

"Wow!" Jacob said as she finished "So much power in that little body"

"You have a real talent, darlin" the blonde Cullen called out. Bella beamed. I glared. Darlin?

"Wooo! Go baby bell!. you an I can go one on one later at our place" Emmett called.

Oh shit! She's going over later. I totally forgot. Fuuuuuuck!

I looked back up on to the stage. Bella and Edward were having some sort of stare off. Just looking at each other. At first I thought he looked pissed but his lips kept twitching.

A fucking doorbell sound chimed in my head.

Oh double shit! The fucking song!

I know she's tall n blonde, But I know I'm the one! He thinks she was singing about him!

Fuck, fuck, fucking FUUUCK!

This is not good. Seriously not good. It's times like this I would get Jacob to help me get what I want but he's way too pissed to help me fuck things up for Cullen.

Crap!

And why the hell are the Cullen fucking men here but none of the females?.

"Yeah, you can practice at ours, I'll play my guitar for you" the blonde said.

"Thanks Jasper. That would be brilliant" Bella replied with a smile.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart" he winked.

Oh just fucking great he has a bastard southern accent.

A vision of him and Bella popped into my head. She was in her sexy ass cowgirl get up and he was wearing a white hat and chewing a piece of straw while she rides him like a fucking pony.

"Arghhh!" I said shaking my head to clear it.

All eyes turned to me.

Great now they all think I'm fucking crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :-)**

**Here's another one for ya.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who's following this story and reviewing. **

**Reviews= a very happy writer = fast writing and updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

All eyes were on Paul. He shook his head as though to clear it.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked as the girls burst through the doors. I could tell she hated not been able to see while paul was around.

"Bella sounds like an angel" Edward said taking my hand. I blushed.

Alice rolled her eyes "Already knew that"

I was glad to see that the bitch from hell wasn't with her and rose for a change.

"Where's Tanya?" Emmett asked as if reading my mind.

"She had to got back to Alaska for a few days" Alice shrugged with a smile. Her golden eyes twinkled as she looked up at Edward and I.

I pulled my hand back.

"Have you decided on which one you want me to sing?" I asked Angela.

She thought for a minute "Not yet. But it will come to me"

I groaned just as the bell rang for last period.

"May I walk you to class, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Errr" I said. My eyes flickered to where paul was sitting. The light was shining on his face and I could see that he had bruises forming. His lip was busted too. I had to really fight the urge to run down and comfort him.

"Bella and I have some things we need to discuss" Angela said. She took my hand and pulled me down the steps.

"See you after school, Jake" Angela called over her shoulder.

We were half way across the school before she spoke to me.

"No way, no how, I aint letting that doodiehead Edward, worm his way back into your good books!"

I laughed "Doodiehead?"

"Well he is. He's a total shit and you deserve better" she said "Plus he's with that albino blonde"

I nodded "I'm sure Edward doesn't want to get back together with me"

She raised one eyebrow "You didn't see the way he was looking at you while you were singing"

We parted ways and I made my way to history.

My head was spinning. What had been said between paul and jake? Why was Edward looking at me strangely and offering to walk me to class?.

I shook it off and sat down.

"Hey Bella" mike smiled.

"Oh hey, mike" I replied. Please don't mention the date.

"I heard you singing earlier. Your amazing. I'm betting on you to win" he grinned.

"Betting?" oh god no! not bets.

He nodded "Sure. We bet on everything and anything in this town"

"Great" I said.

Just then paul walked in. Mike glared at him as he sat down beside me.

"Talk to you later, Bella" he said before turning back to the front.

The teacher told us to decide on a project and sat down to read.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh this is stupid" paul said looking at me "We have to work together"

I nodded "So what do you want to do?"

He sighed "I want you to forget this morning happened"

I looked up at him "I meant the project"

"fuck the project!." he whisper shouted.

I sighed and blew out a breath "Fine" I turned back to the book and decided to do my piece on the civil war. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the class.

When the Bell rang I was more than ready to get out of here.

"Are you going over to Edward's?" paul asked as I gathered my things together. I nodded.

He got up and stormed out without another word.

I saw Angela as soon as I walked out. She agreed to the idea that he had been stewing in class.

I had chosen a song and wanted to practice it in private without everyone else watching. We were going to meet at her place in the morning before school and go through it. I already knew it off by heart so it wouldn't be too hard to practice.

Smiling, I made my way out of the school building.

I immediately spotted paul. He was leaning against his bike, talking to a blonde girl.

His eyes found mine. I couldn't move. I felt trapped in his gaze.

"A little birdie tells me you can come straight to my place" Edward said from behind me. His voice velvety smooth.

I nodded "Yes. Angela and I are going to practice tomorrow morning…..hey, where's my truck?" I just noticed that it wasn't parked where it should be.

"Emmett took it back to ours. I hope you done mind" he said putting a cold hand on my shoulder.

Paul was touching the blonde's hair and saying something. I shook my head "No, Edward. that's fine"

He smiled crookedly and led over to his Volvo. So many memories flashed in my head as I got in.

Just as we were pulling out, paul sped past with the blonde on the back. I closed my eyes.

Edward didn't speak as we drove and before I knew it, we were pulling up in the Cullen's driveway.

Esme was waiting on the porch for us. I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you dear" she whispered.

"I've missed you too, Esme" I replied as I pulled back. Edward was smiling.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" she asked. I shook my head "No, thank you. Though"

"Bella and I are going up to my room. We want to catch up" Edward said. Esme nodded.

He led me up the stairs to his room.

I tried not to think about the last time I was in here. My birthday.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. I opted to sit on the couch instead. He was just staring at me. It was kinda unnerving.

"You sound like an angel when you sing" he smiled. "Will you sing for me, Bella?"

Okay, wasn't expecting that. "Uh….maybe later. Hows Tanya?"

He looked confused. "She's…ok I guess"

I smiled as I played with the edge of a book that was on the sofa.

"She isn't you" he said sliding to sit beside me. I looked up, shocked "What?"

"Tanya. She could never replace you. I miss you, Bella" he moved closer.

I just stared at him.

"I want you back, love. I made a mistake to end things with you. You are my soul mate and souls shouldn't be split" his face was inches from mine. His sweet scent washing over me, so different from Paul's.

Paul. The ache in my chest grew when I thought about him.

Edwards lips touched mine gently "I need to go pee!" I said standing abruptly.

He looked taken back "Ok"

I didn't say anything else I just ran down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom.

Bending over the sink, I took deep breaths. I shook my head at the irony. I finally get what I wanted and now I don't want it.

The thought made me laugh out loud.

"Bella?. Are you alright?" Rosalie called through the door.

"Yeah. Just a minute" I called back. I flushed the unused toilet and opened the door.

She smiled "Do you always laugh when you pee?"

"Not usually" I chuckled .

She held out a hand "come for a walk?"

I looked down the hall towards Edward's room.

"Oh come on" she sighed and pulled me down the stairs gently.

"Hey Bells" Emmett called as we walked past "Bye Bells"

I laughed as we walked through the back door.

"Hop on" Rosalie said bending a little so I could get on her back.

I climbed up and held on tightly.

"Time for a girly chat" she said and took off.

**Paul **

I watched as she got into the pale bastard's car. A fucking Volvo!.

"Wanna give me a ride home, handsome" the blonde said. I had instantly forgotten her name. something beginning with K, I think.

"Where do you live?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Bella.

"I didn't mean _my_ home" she smirked.

The word slut springs to mind.

"Sure, why not" I sighed, handing her my helmet. I saw Angela by the door glaring at me.

As soon as the girl was on, I sped past the gay ass Volvo. Fuck you Cullen.

He looked smug as hell.

Fuck!…Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!.

I pulled up in my drive and walked inside. The girl followed "Wow, nice place"

"Thanks" I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and blew out my breath. What was I doing!.

"There's a cat on your sofa" the girl said from the living room.

"So?" I replied.

"Its hissing and spitting at me like it wants to kill me!" she said sounding horrified. I laughed.

Walking back out, I saw what she was talking about. Stitch was really going for it.

I walked over and scooped the little fur ball up. "Get goin" I said putting her down on the stairs. She hissed one last time at the blonde before zooming upstairs.

"Is she always like that?" the girl asked.

I smiled "Only if she doesn't like you"

She looked confused.

Shrugging it off she walked over to me. "Your really hot. I cant believe I thought you were with that Swan girl"

Great!

"I mean, everyone knows she's getting married to Edward. But you know people. They like to talk crap"

Just like your doing right now.

"Its strange, you know, that he choose her. I mean, everyone wanted him but he didn't show interest in anyone. Till she showed up that is. His loss" she said licking her lips as she unbuttoned my shirt.

His real loss was my gain. And I'm not talking about Blondie in front of me. Everywhere I look in my house reminds me of Bella.

Her fucking cowboy hat was still on my coffee table.

I clenched my jaw.

Knock, knock, knock.

It was probably Jared. I held up two fingers to the blonde.

"Yo. J man" I said opening the door.

"Not this time" Kayla laughed. "I brought you pizza and beer to thank you for yesterday. Izzy had a great time"

"Unki pauw. Wer Ella?" Izzy asked as she ran past me.

I groaned and rubbed my face.

"Oh. Hello" I heard the blonde said from inside.

Kayla raised one eyebrow "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I….." but she had already strode past me.

"Hi. I'm Cassy" the girl said.

Ah. Cassy. Oh well. K. C, all the same really. Only real difference is the curling and the kicking.

"I'm Kayla" she turned back to me "Where's Bella?"

"She left" I said and sat down, picking up my beer.

"And?"

"We had a fight" I shrugged.

"A fight about what?. Because from what Anton said from the ice-cream stand in the mall, the two of you looked pretty cosy and far from fighting"

The blonde. Who's name I had forgotten again, looked around nervously "I'm just gonna go"

"Yeah. You do that" Kayla said without looking away from me.

I heard the door open and close.

Kayla took out a slice of pizza and sat back "Start at the beginning"

I opened another beer and told her everything. From Bella's break up to her walking in this morning. "But I promise you Kayla. I didn't even want Roxann. She's a total bitch. Not to mention she's had more pricks than a used dart board. And now Bella doesn't want to be with me"

"I can understand what she's feeling. I, myself caught someone I cared about in a compromising position once. It hurt like hell. But you bringing home Malibu Barbie wont help shit" she said smacking my knee.

"I know" I said "But she agreed yesterday to go over to her ex's house. Apparently the family miss her or some bullshit. And she went. She totally got in his fucking car and left with him"

"And who busted your face?" she asked.

"That was Jacob" I sighed.

"Jacob black! What the hell did he do that for?. And who knew he had it in him" she laughed.

"He did it because he's been in love with Bella for years and found out about the two of us"

She nodded "What a mess. And I'm not talking about your face"

"I don't know what to do, Kay" I said putting my head in my hands "She gets me so mad. Its like I want to throw her off a cliff then run down to the bottom to catch her. Shits all messed up"

"Let me ask you a question" she said "Why did you kiss Bella?. You don't kiss anyone. So why kiss her?"

I thought for a minute "The first time. It was like….I couldn't not kiss her. Like my lips had decided for themselves and wouldn't take no for an answer"

"And after that?" she asked.

I smiled "I thought about her all night. I couldn't wait to see her again. To kiss her again. To just be near her"

She smiled back at me "You know what you gotta do, right?"

I shook my head "No"

She rolled her eyes "You gotta fight for her. Anyone can see that you care for her. From what I've heard, that cullen is a dick. He doesn't deserve her. Fight for her. Let her know you're here and you want her. Love can tear you apart. It can kill you. But if your lucky, it just might put you back together again"

"When did you get all smart and shit?" I asked.

She laughed "I watch oprah. Come on Izzy, its time to go!"

"Wer Ella?" Izzy pouted.

I pulled her into a hug "She's not here but I'll try and get her here soon. And when I do, I'll get your mommy to bring you to see her"

"Ok" she smiled and jumped up off my knee.

"No more strays" Kayla said as she kissed my cheek.

I laughed "Ok, ok. I'll go t-total"

"Good boy" she laughed and carried Izzy out.

After they drove off, I went back inside and sat down.

"Damn know it all woman" I muttered, picking up the phone.

I dialled Jared's phone. It went straight to voice mail.

As soon as I put the phone down, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo man. Is it true you fucked Bella?" quill asked.

"Fuck dude. Hello to you too" I said opening another beer.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" he said making kissy noises "So did you?"

"I'm not talking about this with you, man. Its private"

He hade a pffft noise "Yeah right. You always tell me about your girls"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see "Not this time. Sorry"

"Aw come on! At least tell me what she was like" he begged.

I laughed "Why?, So you can go rub one out while thinking about her. Fuck no"

"So you like her" he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

No way am I getting into this with him.

"I gotta go. There's someone at the door" I lied and hung up.

I looked over at the clock. It was nine o'clock.

"Fuck it!" I said grabbing my keys. I got on my bike and headed over to Bella's house. Her truck wasn't there.

I put in my ear phones and sat on her front porch.

She didn't come home that night.

_**I know, I know. But don't worry. Bella and Paul make up in the next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Coming up next, Bella and Rose's chat.**_

_**Thanks to macullen077 for looking over this story.**_

_**See you tomorrow ^_^**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, your getting this one a few hours early today as I am going to be out all day. So, enjoy!**

**Bella **

Rosalie stopped by some huge rocks and a stream. It was beautiful here.

"Where are we?" I asked looking round. She took my hand and led me up a path. "Mine and Emmett's house.

That shocked me "You have your own house?"

"We all do. For when we want to get away" she shrugged.

When her house came into view my jaw dropped. It was beautiful. Made entirely from wood, it was two story with a huge upper balcony.

"Wow" I said.

"I know. Emmett made it. Nice huh" she grinned and led us inside. Inside was much like inside the cullens house but this couch was cream not white.

We both sat down.

"Wanna explain why you laughed while pretending to go to the toilet" she smiled.

I closed my eyes "Its stupid"

"I'm Emmett's wife. I'm good with stupid. Spill" she crossed her legs like a child waiting for a story.

"Ok. I laughed because just before, Edward had tried to kiss me"

She looked shocked but nodded for me to continue.

"And I thought it was funny because of the irony. When I wanted him, he didn't want me. Now he wants me…."

"You don't want him back" she finished.

"Kinda" I sighed.

She took my hand "Tell me about the tall boy. Paul. What's he like?"

"Paul's…. A dick. He's annoying and obnoxious but at the same time, he's sweet and caring and just so damn perfect"

She laughed "Sounds good. So what does Bella want. What do you _really _want. Deep down?"

I thought for a minute "I don't know. I thought I wanted Edward forever. But he broke my heart. He dumped me because I bit my fucking lip too hard then moved on to that ice cold bitch"

"You moved on too" she pointed out.

I sighed "I know. Paul wasn't supposed to happen. It just…..did"

"What happened exactly?" said asked "Cause Alice and Edward were going nuts because you'd vanished"

I smiled "After I tried to kiss Edward at school and he turned away, I was embarrassed. I didn't go in for a week. Well Paul got worried and came to see if I was alright. We ended up fighting as usual and I threw a remote control at him. He then threw a box of tissues and I shoved him. I think I threatened him but the next thing I know, we were kissing"

She was grinning now "And you had sex'

Yeah" I blushed.

"Was it good?"

My blush deepened as I nodded.

"And since then?. I know Edward was mad because you had sex with him at school but after that. Have you done it again?"

Edward knew we did it in the gym storage room!.

"Uh…yeah. I stayed at his house last night and the night before. We made love yesterday"

Her eyebrows rose "So what did you guys fight about?"

I picked at my nails "This morning when I went downstairs, there was a girl there. She was on her knees trying to open his jeans"

Rosalie growled "Son of a bitch!"

"He looked kinda disoriented and dizzy. But she had gotten his shirt open and kissed his chest and neck" tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He told me that he wasn't in his right mind. That her perfume made him dizzy and that he didn't do anything, that he didn't even want to do anything"

She thought for a minute "That happened with vampires when people wear certain perfumes. It affects out senses"

I nodded. "Do you believe him?" she asked. I nodded again.

"So take him back. Everyone could see how happy you were with him"

I wiped at my face "But I don't want to get hurt. Paul has a reputation for being a bit of a player. He doesn't even kiss the girls he fucks for gods sakes!"

She snorted "Dick…..but you said that he kissed you?"

"He did. a lot. I am the first and only girl he has kissed in years. He had only kissed one other before me" I told her.

She hugged me "How about we have a sleep over. My bed has never been slept in and I feel sorry for it"

"Sure" I laughed.

''But just for the record'' she said with a small smile ''I think you should get back with Paul''

I stayed silent.

She pulled out her phone and called Emmett. She told him to get some pizza and ice cream and come and join us.

When he arrived, Jasper was with him. Alice has gone to Seattle for some late night shopping and he was lonely.

I totally showed Emmett up. He couldn't do a game called Fear two or something, and I tried it and did it first time. Rosalie told me he had been stuck on that part for the past month.

At around ten, Rosalie and Emmett disappeared upstairs. Jasper looked horrified and picked up the guitar he had brought with him.

"Sing for me, darlin" he grinned. We spent the next few hours singing country songs. Jasper had an amazing voice that made me melt a little. Alice was a very lucky girl.

"Oops. Sorry Bella. You should really get some sleep" he said setting his guitar down. I looked over at the clock and was shocked to find it was half past three in the morning.

He showed me where I would be sleeping. Rosalie had laid out some night clothes out and a new toothbrush.

I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes to see a grinning Emmett holding a tray of food.

"Morning Bellyboo"

I sat up and groaned "Go away! I'm too tired"

"Its five. And rose said you were going over to Angela's so you need to get up, now"

I glared at him.

"Do I need to get the water hose?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked and held up a thick water hose.

"I'm up!" I said jumping out of bed. Both men laughed until rose appeared and smacked them both before handing me a pair of skin tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and some brown cowboy boots.

"Sorry, after hearing you two last night, I couldn't resist" she grinned.

I showered and ate at top speed. Even Emmett looked impressed at how fast I devoured my food.

"I think this should become a weekly thing" Rosalie said as we walked out.

"Me too. I had a great time. Thank you. Thank all of you" I smiled.

Emmett carried me back to the Cullens like I was a small child, in his arms.

The house was empty so I just got in my truck and drove to Angela's.

She wolf whistled as I got out of my truck.

"Well howdy, sexy stranger" she said putting on a fake Texas accent.

I giggled and tipped my invisible hat to her.

"As sexy as your looking right now girl, you look tired as hell" she said as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I kinda stayed up with Jasper singing country songs" I laughed.

She shook her head "You better not have hurt your voice"

I rolled my eyes as we got set up.

I sang the song that I had chose once and Angela was almost crying with mirth. "Its sooooo good!"

"So this the one?" I asked half worried she would change her mind again.

"Definitely!" she said handing me a coffee "You look like you need it"

She was right. I felt like shit.

We made our way to school. The heavens opened just as we were getting out and it was pouring down.

We made a run for it, laughing.

Jacob was waiting by my locker. Angela said a quick hi and went to her class.

"Hey Jake" I smiled, getting my books out.

"Hey cowgirl" he grinned "Your missing a hat"

"I know I left it at…never mind" I said realising where my hat was.

He looked confused "Anyway. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to a bonfire on first beach on Sunday"

"Sure, I'd love to, Jake" I smiled.

He beamed just as the bell rang "Ok. I gotta go to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Oh there wont be a practice today" I pulled out the sheet that Angela had printed out "Learn that"

He nodded and walked off as he looked the music over.

Realising I was going to be late, I ran to class, arriving just as the door was being closed. The teacher raised one eyebrow at me as I passed.

Edward smiled slightly "That was a long bathroom break"

"Sorry" I said walked past him.

Paul didn't even look at me. His hands were gripping the table and he was shaking slightly.

I sat down and opened my book.

He smelt so good. I closed my eyes and breathing him in. desperately trying not to thing of what him and the blonde did last night.

**Paul **

I was literally biting my tongue so I didn't say anything. I was fuming. My knuckles were aching from clenching my fists so hard.

I wanted nothing more than to break every bone in Edward Cullen's pale fucking face.

"Miss Swan?" the teacher said. Bella didn't answer.

"Miss Swan!"

I turned to look at her. She was asleep. I poked her with my finger in her ribs. She jumped and yelped slightly.

"What the fuck, Paul!" she said angrily.

"Miss Swan. How much sleep did you get last night?" Mrs Goff asked.

Bella blushed "A couple of hours"

"More that six?"

She shook her head and blushed deeper "Less than three" she muttered.

I was shaking with anger. She fucked him! I just know it. I bet they are back together.

The teacher didn't look impressed as she walked away.

When the Bella rang, Edward approached the table.

"Why the lack of sleep, love?" he asked.

I felt the strangest urge to bite him.

"This is not a meeting place, it is a class room. Go to your next lessons, now" Mrs Goff said.

Bella walked out quickly.

Edward looked at me and smiled before following her.

Fucking asshole.

I got up slowly and went to next class.

Bella was already there. I decided to do what she does and put my earphones in. class flew by.

Two hours later, I was starving.

I hadn't said a word to Bella all day. She was sat at out usual table. Jake Embry and Quill were with her and Angela. I thought about sitting somewhere else but thought 'Fuck it'

All eyes were on me as I sat down.

Quill and Embry both said hi.

Soon conversation continued like I wasn't there.

"Bella"

I looked up to see who had approached. It was the blonde fucking cowboy.

"Hey Jasper" she smiled and moved down so he could sit beside her.

"Hey, darlin. These are for you" he handed her a neatly wrapped package and a star bucks coffee.

"Coffee?" she laughed.

"I'm the reason you were up all night" he smiled "The least I can do is buy you coffee"

All eyebrows rose around the table.

"Jasper. You know what caffeine does to me" she laughed.

"Oh well. Go nuts" he grinned "Open the gift"

She blushed and opened the package.

"Jasper its beautiful" she breathed. She was holding a waistcoat. It looked pretty old. He bent and whispered something to her and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Jasper. I love it. Thank you so much" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'll treasure it forever"

He grinned and got up "See you later" he winked and walked off to the Cullen table. They all looked confused. Edward looked downright furious.

"Okay. What the hell was that about?" Angela asked excitedly "Jasper hale!"

"And why is he the reason you were up all night?" Jacob growled.

Bella put the waistcoat on and smiled. I must admit. She looked so fuckable right now.

"I stayed with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper last night and Jaz and I got carried away and ended up staying wake most of the night"

"With cowboy. Not Edward?" I asked. She turned to me "Edward wasn't there"

I felt relieved for about three seconds until I realised she spent the night with the damn cowboy!.

Soon Angela left with Jacob to try the new song they had chosen. Embry tagged along with them leaving me, Bella and quill.

"So are you guys not even speaking now?" he asked, looking between us.

"Sure we are" Bella said. I raised one eyebrow. "Hello Paul" she smiled.

"Ella" I nodded. Her fake smile turned real as I called her that.

"Iz and Kayla were at mine yesterday. Izzy wanted to see you" I told her.

"Can I have Kayla's number?" she asked.

"Sure" I said pulling out my phone. I sent it to her mobile which was on the table in front of her. Her screen lit up with a picture of the two of us. She had taken it at the mall when Izzy was asleep. I was sitting on a bench and she was on my knee. Our faces were together and pulling stupid expressions. I had the same picture on my own phone.

I looked up at Bella who was biting her lip.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go" Quill said walking off quickly.

I reached over and took her hand "Bella…" what did I want to say?. "Can we please stay friends?. I like your company. And you made me get all that food that I have no idea how to cook it"

She laughed "That's what instructions are for"

"You make it better" I smiled.

She shook her head but she was smiling. I took that as a good sign.

"Will you hang out with me tonight?. I'll even ask Kay if I can have Izzy for the night. You don't have to stay long just for an hour or so"

My heart was pounding in my chest.

She continued to bite that full bottom lip. My mouth began to water.

"Ok. Friends" she held out her other hand. I took it and shook eagerly, while smiling like an idiot.

"Without benefits!" she added quickly. I pouted, earning a smack around the head.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

She smelt like the cowboy. That pissed me off a little but I didn't say anything. I wouldn't fuck this up.

"So what's the new song?" I asked as she sat back.

"I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you" she smirked.

"Let me guess" I said looking her up and down "Skin tight jeans. Tight white t-shirt and cowboy boots…..hmm. Dolly Parton?"

She laughed and smacked my arm "no. and I didn't pick the clothes"

If the next words from her mouth were 'Jasper did', I was going to flip.

"Rosalie heard us last night and picked these out for me. I kinda like the cowgirl look. It reminds me of the other day" her eyes suddenly widened and she blushed bright red.

I laughed loudly "Me too, sugar. Me too"

The bell went and I was so glad I was back on good terms with Bella. I called Kayla as we walked to class.

"What the hell do you want, Paul?" she answered.

"Do you need a sitter tonight?" I asked.

"Why what do you want?" she asked.

I laughed "nothing. I just wondered if Izzy wanted to stay with me tonight. Bella's going to come and see us"

"You two made up!" she said happily. Bella looked at me and raised one eyebrow. Shit. She could hear everything.

"Er, yeah. We're talking again" I said.

"Fuck talking again. Did you tell her you want her back?"

Bella's eyes widened. I held up one finger "Kayla can I have Izzy or not?. I'm in class so I gotta go"

"Yes. I'll bring her round at five. Thank you. Tell Bella I said hi" she said before hanging up.

I put my phone away.

She just smiled and sat down at her desk. I sat down beside her.

Just then the big Cullen and his blond girlfriend came in.

"Bella, Bella. I need a favour" the girl asked.

"Anything" Bella said.

"I was telling Alice and Edward about you and Jasper last night and we want you to do it again" the blonde said.

What?

"Sure. Jasper was great. I had a great time. When do you want us to do it?" Bella asked.

"End of school. Alice and Edward cant wait to see it. I even told Esme I'd record it she and Carlisle can watch" the big guy said.

What the fuck was going on here?.

Bella must have noticed my horrified expression because she burst out laughing.

"We're going to sing, Paul. Not have sex!"

Thank fuck for that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. The one you've been waiting for!**

**three songs in this chapter. Stay by Sugarland. Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley and Just a dream by Carrie Underwood**

**Enjoy!**

**Paul**

"Wanna come?" Bella asked me as the bell rang.

"Sure. Then I can put my bike on your truck bed and we can drive together" I smiled.

She smiled back and led me to the hall.

The cullens were here already here.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Edward asked.

"I asked him here" Bella said.

"Ready darlin?" Jasper asked. He had his guitar with him.

Sure enough, Rosalie had a camera.

She nodded and followed him up on stage. He pulled two stools together and got two microphones.

"All three?" she asked he nodded.

He strummed the guitar once and she started singing.

"_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall... And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call. It's just another call from home. And you'll get it and be gone, And I'll be crying_"

Wow they sounded great. I could listen to her sing all day.

"_And I'll be begging you, baby. Beg you not to leave. But I'll be left here waiting, With my Heart on my sleeve. Oh, for the next time we'll be here, Seems like a million years, And I think I'm dying_"

She looked up and smiled."_What do I have to do, to make you see. She can't love you like me?…..Why don't you stay. I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need. When she calls you to go, There is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay_"

Jasper was grinning at her as she sang. I watched him as he watched her.

"_You keep telling me, baby. There will come a time. When you will leave her arms, And forever be in mine. But I don't think that's the truth, And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting. It's too much pain to have to bear, To love a man you have to share….Why don't you stay. I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need. When she calls you to go, There is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay_"

The guitar picked up a little.

"_I can't take it any longer, But my will is getting stronger. And I think I know just what I have to do. I can't waste another minute, After all that I've put in it. I've given you my best, Why does she get the best of you?. So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine…..Why don't you stay. I'm up off my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely, You can't give me what I need. When she begs you not to go, There is one thing you should know. I don't have to live this way, Baby, why don't you stay, yeah. Oh ohhhhh_"

She smiled widely as she finished.

"Brilliant!" the pixie like girl called as she clapped.

Bella took a sip of water.

"Do the duet" Rosalie called.

They both nodded.

Jasper began to play. He leaned forward and began to sing.

"_She put him out. Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart. He spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, Until the night…He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger. Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said I'll love her till I die. And when we buried him beneath the willow. The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_"

Damn! Cowboy could sing!

"_La la la, la la la laaa, la la la, la la la laaaa_"

Bella cleared her throat."_The rumours flew. But nobody know how much she blamed herself. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough, to get him off her mind. Until the night….She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger. Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_"

They both sang the Chorus

"_la la la, la la la laaa, la la la, la la la laaaa_"

Is it me or was that song really sad. I swear I felt like I was tearing up. How bad would that be if I started to cry.

This time the damn pixie ran up on stage and hugged both Bella and Jasper. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"This last one is one that I sang just for Jasper" Bella said. I was shocked to see tears in her own eyes.

Jasper reached over and hugged her. He seemed to be on the verge of tears too.

He began to play. The other cullens all looked confused. But Edward smiled nodded.

"_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen. All dressed in white, Going to the church that night. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue. And when the church doors opened up wide, She put her veil down, Trying to hide the tears. Oh she just couldn't believe it. She heard trumpets from the military band, And the flowers fell out of her hand…Baby why'd you leave me, Why'd you have to go?. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know….I can't even breathe….It's like I'm looking from a distance, Standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream_"

Ok. Strange think for her to be singing to Jasper!.

"_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag, And she held on to all she had left of him. Oh, and what could have been. And then the guns rang one last shot, And it felt like a bullet in her heart…..Baby why'd you leave me, Why'd you have to go?. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know….I can't even breathe….It's like I'm looking from a distance, Standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream_"

All of the cullens looked tearful now. Although none were actually crying, I could tell they wanted to. I really wish I knew what that song meant to Jasper.

I stayed in the seats as the cullens all went up on stage.

"Will you come back to mine?" Edward asked Bella "We never did get to finish what we started" he smiled.

Bella looked at the blonde chick, Rosalie, shrugged slightly. Edward looked at the blonde and narrowed his eyes.

"I have plans tonight, Edward. Sorry" she told him. His eyes flashed to me. I couldn't resist and shot him a wink.

"And we need to go" she said picking her bag up. She hugged everyone and kissed the big guy and the cowboy on the cheek. When she came to Edward, she looked a little awkward. She kissed his cheek quickly before hugging and kissing both the girls.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Aren't I always?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

**Bella **

As Pauldrove my truck to his, I thought about Jasper and the reason I sang that song to him.

When Jasper was human, he was engaged to his sweetheart. When he 'died' he found out that she had been totally devastated. When he heard the song I sung for the first time, it immediately reminded him of her and what she went through.

He would play the song on his guitar but no one had ever sang it with him. Last night he had cried. Dryly of course but cried none the less.

He said I had touched his heart.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Paulasked.

"Just thinking about Jasper" I shrugged.

His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

I looked at my watch. It was only four. Still an hour before Izzy was due to arrive.

"So what we making for dinner?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He looked at me and smiled "Your gonna help me?"

I couldn't help but smile back at his eagerness "I don't want to be getting food poisoning the night before the show, now do I?"

He frowned "I'm not _that _bad at cooking"

"Sure. I believe you. Millions wouldn't, but I believe you" I grinned.

He laughed as he pulled up in front of his house.

I got out as he lifted down his bike from the truck bed. My pulse raced as I watched his muscles roll and flex. God, I wanted to lick up his stomach.

He caught me ogling and smirked "Like what you see, Bells?"

I blushed and turned around.

Once inside, I headed into the kitchen. "Grab me a coke, please" Paulasked from the doorway.

I took two cokes from the fridge and handed one to him.

"What's Izzy's favourite food?" I asked.

He took a drink and thought for a minute "She likes spaghetti" he shrugged "Other than that, junk food"

I got out the ingredients I needed to make spaghetti and meatballs. "Come chop the onions while I crush the garlic"

I felt him walk over to me and lean over my shoulder as I peeled and chopped the garlic cloves.

"Not be kissing any vampires tonight" he breathed in my ear. I smiled and shivered at the same time.

_No but I almost got kissed by one last night._ I thought.

"I'll not be kissing anyone tonight" I told him. He sighed "Not even tempted?"

"Nope. Now go chop onions" I said elbowing him lightly.

I got the sauce going and put the pasta on to boil before going and sitting down in the living room.

I put my head back and closed my eyes. Being this lose to Paulwas making me crazy with want.

I felt a small thud on my knees and opened my eyes. Stitch was rubbing her head against my stomach.

"Hey, girl" I said as I stroked her back. She began to purr loudly.

"Amazing!" Paulsaid as he sat down beside me. "She doesn't even like _me_ that much!"

"That's cause you're a boy" I said "And everybody knows that all boys are dogs"

"Are you calling me a dog, Miss Swann?" he growled.

I smiled "Damn right I am, Mr Jenkinson"

He mock-glared at me. My smile grew in to a smirk.

Stitch apparently grew bored of not being the centre of attention anymore and ran off.

"See" I laughed "She was purring until you got here"

"Well I'm not surprised!. I'd be purring too if you were stroking me" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes but he suddenly ducked his head and pressed his face to my neck. I was shocked and I'm sure I gasped. But then he began purring.

His lips ran up my neck to my ear as he purred. I must say, it was sexy as hell!. Who knew purring would be hot?.

My breathing got heavier "Paul…." I didn't even know what I wanted to say.

"Mmmm?" he was openly kissing my neck now. It felt delicious.

His right arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh…Paul!" I gasped as he nipped at my ear lobe with his teeth.

"Hmm?" he hummed again. He was waiting for me to tell him to get off me.

"Don't stop" I moaned. He pulled back and looked at my face. His eyes were dark and shining as his lips crushed mine. My whole body felt like it was lit up like a firework. I clutched him as close to me as he could get and he seemed to be doing the same.

My mobile ringing made us break apart. Whoever it was had better have a damn good reason for calling!.

I pulled it out and put it to my ear without looking.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella?. Where are you?. I've been trying to call the house" my dad asked "And why you answering your phone with such attitude?"

I sat up straight "Dad! Hey, how's uncle Jack doing?"

"He's fine. You sound shifty. Where are you?" he asked suspiciously. I looked over at paul. Just then a knock on the door made my body sag with relief.

"I'm babysitting for little Isabella. You know, Kayla Jenkinson's little girl?"

"Oh" he sounded surprised "Well that's great. Kayla's a great girl. Her brother's a nice kid too. I think you met him at the barbeque"

"Yeah, Paul's my work partner at school. He's been helping Angela and me with our talent show project"

I could practically feel him beaming through the phone "I'm so glad your going through with this Bella. We'll be there tomorrow. Uncle Jack is bringing his friend to forks to help him out while I'm at work and your at school"

"Great. I cant wait to see him" I smiled as Izzy ran to me while squealing "ELLAAAAAAAA!"

Charlie laughed "I'll let you go. See you tomorrow afternoon"

"Ok. Bye dad" we hung up.

"Hello princess" I said and hugged the little girl. She was dressed as a princess today. All in glittery lilac.

"Hey, Bella. How you doin?" Kayla asked as she followed Paulin.

"I'm good Kayla. Thanks. How about you?"

"Great now I'm getting a night to myself. I guess I have to thank you for that" she smiled.

"Thank me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Paulonly wanted Iz here so you would come by"

I looked over at paul.

"I'm just gonna go check on dinner" he said and vanished.

I shook my head.

"So are you guys back together now?" Kayla asked.

"Uh… I don't think we were ever actually together. Paul's not exactly the type who wants a girlfriend"

She rolled her eyes "Seriously?. You two are as bad as each other!. That boy as ass over tits for you"

I laughed "Nice phrase"

"He's my brother and I love him. But he is as dense as they come when it comes to his heart. You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you cant close your heart to things you don't want to feel!"

"Kayla?" Paulsaid from the doorway "Put it in a fortune cookie"

She laughed and got up "You be a good girl now. Mommy loves you" she said kissing and hugging izzy. She turned to Paul"Make sure she's in bed by seven"

He turned and walked to the door. "Bye Bella. Remember what I said"

I smiled "I will. Bye Kayla"

Izzy was already routing through her bag of stuff. She pulled out Beauty and the beast DVD.

"Otch it" she said holding it out to me.

I took it and put it on for her, (I totally love this movie too) before going into the kitchen to finish dinner. Paulwas sitting at the table with his head down and a beer beside him.

I took it from him and took a drink "No more of this for you. Your babysitting" I smiled.

He shot me a dirty look but didn't say anything. He looked kinda ill. I asked him if he was alright but he said he felt fine.

Dinner was great. Both Pauland izzy loved my spaghetti. We had chocolate ice-cream with toffee sauce and hot fudge for dessert.

Much to Paul's relief, Kayla had already bathed and dressed izzy for bed.

After dinner we all watched Beauty and the beast.

Izzy fell asleep on me so I carried her upstairs to her room. I hadn't noticed this room the last time I came. It was pale pink and silver. With castles and unicorns painted on the wall.

I stood and watched her sleep for a minute. I never wanted kids. I was so ready to change when I was with Edward, but now. That is something that I wouldn't want to give up. To be able to bring life into this world. I was stupid. Rosalie was right all along. It is too much to be giving up. A life. A family. Growing old with the one you love. Having grandkids.

I closed the door and headed downstairs.

When I walked into the living room, Paulhad changed out of this jeans and t-shirt to just a pair of shorts. He patted the couch next to him. My heart sped up as I walked the few feet and sat down.

"So I caught the end of Kayla's little speech. What did she say?" he asked.

I bit my lip "She asked if we were back together. Then something about ass and tits" I laughed. I wasn't going to tell him exactly what. "And she said you were dense and the rest you heard"

He nodded "She likes to interfere"

I didn't reply. We stayed silent for a minute.

My heart was pounding so bad, I was sure he could hear it.

"Paul. I'm sorry for over reacting before" I told him.

He looked surprised "No. you had every right to act like that. If it were the other way round, I would have flipped and probably hit the guy"

I smiled "I thought about it"

"Look at you. Kitten's got claws" he chuckled and pulled me over so I was on his lap.

I made a 'meow' noise. "I bite too" I said turning slightly so I was straddling him.

My mobile rang, the second time that night.

It was Charlie again. They were coming home early and would be home in a couple of hours.

"I should go. I haven't cleaned up in ages because I haven't been there. I don't want Charlie to know" I said after I'd hung up.

Paulsmiled and wrapped his arms around me "Five more minutes?"

"Okay" I said putting my head on his shoulder. I breathed him in.

"Can I see you tomorrow?. Before the show I mean" he asked.

"Sure" I said pulling back to look at him. He still looked kinda sick.

"Are you sure your alright?. I could call Charlie and tell him I'm staying at your sisters or something if your feeling ill" I said feeling his head with the back of my hand. He was burning up.

"I'm fine. Seriously. Feel healthy as ever"

I still wasn't sure.

"Thank you for caring though" he said and brushed his lips against mine. I shouldn't really be kissing him if he was getting sick but I was addicted to paul, sickness or no sickness.

I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His moan told me how much he liked it.

My hands moved down his shoulders and over his defined chest. Is it possible that he had gotten bigger since the first time I had done this?. Because it sure seamed like it.

He stood while I was still on him, causing me to wrap my legs around him as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wrong way" I murmured against his mouth. He opened his eyes and narrowed them.

I smiled against his lips. He took another step in the wrong direction and I went so get down off him.

"Alright, alright!" he said pulling me close again and heading towards the front door. Slowly. But still towards the door.

When we got to it, he pressed me against it.

"You have a thing for doors, don't you?" I asked.

"No. I have a thing for you" he smiled and kissed me again.

"Goodnight, Paul" I whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight, Bella" he replied as I opened the door. I smiled and headed out to my truck. He followed not a minute after and kissed me again as I got it. I laughed at his pouted face.

"Tomorrow" I said, closing my door. He nodded and walked backwards back to his door.

I started my truck and waved. He pressed a kiss to his fingers and held them up to me. My heart ached as I drove away.

I must have told myself off a million times of the way home. Told myself to stop it now before I really got hurt. But I couldn't do that. It was too late.

I had for him and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop it.

_**Will it last?. Can they make it work?. Or is something just waiting to go wrong?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Right. it's the big night!. Song is ****Guilty**** by ****Jesse James****.**

**This one's a little longer that usual.**

**Enjoy!**

**Paul **

"So?" Kayla asked as soon as she walked in the next afternoon "What happened?"

"We had spaghetti and meatballs and watched Beauty and the beast" I smiled "

She narrowed her eyes then turned to Izzy "Honey. Did Bella stay last night?"

Izzy scrunched up her face "Na uh. Pauw made see-real" she said pointing to a box of lucky charms on the side.

"She had to go. Her dad was coming home" I sighed.

"Did you tell her?" Kayla asked. I shook my head. "Paul!" she said and smacked me up the side of the head "If that ex of hers makes a move and your too late, I am going to laugh my ass off because it will be your fault for dawdling"

"Thanks a lot, Kay" I huffed and pulled on my jacket "Give me a ride to Bella's"

"Please would be nice" she smiled.

"Please?" I said in a bored voice. Izzy giggled and covered her mouth.

"So your going to see her while Charlie's there" she grinned and grabbed Izzy's bag.

"And her uncle" I said "But its ok cause Charlie already likes me"

She raised one eyebrow "He liked you before you slept with his daughter. Now you're the asshole that took away his baby girls innocence"

My face dropped. Kayla burst out laughing. She dropped me off in front of Bella's and waved. Izzy stuck out her tongue as they drove off.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked.

Charlie opened it.

"Afternoon, Chief Swan. Is Bella here?" I asked.

"Hey there, paul. Come on in" he smiled and stepped aside.

I walked through to the kitchen where I could hear Bella talking. She looked up as I walked in and smiled. I didn't. I wanted to groan. In the kitchen was four of the cullens. Edward, Jasper, the big guy, and his blonde girlfriend.

Edward glared at me.

"Hi" Bella said. And walked over to me. "Come meet my uncle" she took my hand. I smiled and followed her through to the living room.

Charlie was there talking to a man in a wheel chair. He looked a lot like Charlie but less gray and pretty banged up. There was a darker skinned guy there too. He looked around my age.

"Paul. This is my uncle Jack and his neighbour, Nathan" Bella said. I shook hands with both.

Charlie looked down at Bella's hand in mine and raised one eyebrow. Bella blushed and pulled her hand back.

"So are you singing with Bella tonight, Paul?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no. that was the original plan but we couldn't decide on a song and Bella sounds amazing on her own" I smiled.

"Yeah, I keep hearing that. How come I've never heard you sing, Bella?" he asked.

Bella shrugged "I usually only sing in the shower"

"What are you wearing, tonight?" the guy named Nathan asked. He had a slight accent.

"Rosalie just brought me a dress. it's a white eyelet dress. I'm going to wear it with a thick brown belt and matching sandals that come up my legs and chunky brown bracelets" Bella said.

"I approve!" Rosalie called from the kitchen. Edward walked in and stood beside Bella. "Why don't you wear the necklace you wore on your birthday, love?. It will look stunning"

I was itching to hit him.

Bella shook her head "The stone wouldn't go with my outfit. Besides it still in the drawer beside your bed"

My jaw came together with a snap. Charlie cleared his throat and Bella blushed.

"It's a diamond, Bella. It goes with anything" Edward chuckled and brushed her hear back off her shoulder.

Where the hell did Bella get a diamond from?. Charlie must have been thinking the same thing because he asked her.

"I gave Bella the necklace. It is very precious and very valuable" Edward said smugly "Just like Bella"

The room went silent.

"Barfff!" said Bella's uncle and laughed.

"Jack!" Bella said. But she too was smiling.

Edward looked a little pissed. "I'm sorry, Edward. My uncle lost his manners in the accident" Bella said.

"Its fine, Bella" Edward said then excused himself to answer his phone.

"That was rude!" Bella hissed quietly when he's gone.

"What?. The guy is so far up his own ass he's almost in a knot" Jack said. I was beginning to like him.

"Your not back with him, are you Bells?" Charlie asked.

Bella looked embarrassed "No. I'm not"

Charlie looked relieved. He turned to me "Hows your sister?"

"She's great. She just dropped me off here, I had Izzy for the night" I told him.

His eyes narrowed and he looked to Bella then back at me "So you guys babysat together?"

Bella blushed "Yeah dad. I told you we've been hanging out. Paul's my work partner at school. We have every class together"

"Uh hu" Charlie nodded but he was smiling.

"I like him better that ass knot boy" Jack said pointing to me then to the door where Edward had gone through. I laughed again. Ass knot boy! Fucking classic.

"Please, you guys" Bella said quietly. I could hear the other cullens in the kitchen, laughing.

They came through. "Bella, honey. We gotta go. But we'll see you at the show" Rosalie said hugging her.

"Ok. Wish me luck" Bella said.

"You don't need luck" Jasper said "You have tons of talent" he bent and kissed her cheek.

She blushed again. He seriously needs his teeth breaking.

"Break a leg, BellyBoo!" Emmett laughed and swung her in a circle.

She laughed and showed them out.

"Paul!" Charlie whisper hissed "I know you like her. I can tell. Do _not_ let her go back to that boy! He's all kinds of wrong"

"Uh….ok, I'll try my best sir" I nodded.

He clapped me on the shoulder "Good man!"

Bella walked in carrying a white dress bag over her arm and a sports bag.

"We're going. I need to meet Angela and get ready" she said kissing her dad and uncle "Don't be late"

"Bye. Nice to meet you both" I called and followed her out.

It was raining out now. She ran and put her bags inside the truck.

Before she could get in after them, I grabbed her arm and span her round. "What are you doi…." I cut her off by kissing her and pressing her to the side of her truck.

We were both getting soaked but I seriously didn't care. I was a little hot so it felt kinda good.

"Mmm, I wanted to do that since I woke up" I told her, resting my forehead against hers.

"Me too. You should really do it again" she said. She had water streaming down her face. It clung to her lips in droplets. I licked her lips before parting them with my tongue. She tasted heavenly, I couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly there was a loud growling behind me. Bella pulled away quickly. "Get in. I don't want to be late" she said like she hadn't heard the growl.

I ran around and got in.

The closer we got to school, the more nervous she got.

"I cant do it!" she said for the hundredth time. I laughed earning a glare from her as she pulled up. "Bella. Baby. You sound amazing. You _are_ amazing. No one in this school stands a chance against you!"

She smiled "Thanks, Paul"

"Anytime" I said leaning in and kissing her again.

**Bella **

Angela pounced on me as soon as I walked into the Spanish class room. That's there we were getting ready.

"Thank god!" she gasped. I had a dream that you didn't come and I had to sing and it was awful!"

I laughed and led paul in.

"What's _he _doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm here for Bella" he replied. Angela looked at me and raised one eyebrow. I smiled.

"Is Miss Isabella Swan in this room?" asked a boy from the doorway.

"Who's asking?" Angela said.

"I have a delivery for her" the boy squeaked and walked fully in. he was carrying the biggest bouquet of roses I had ever seen.

"Wow" Angela laughed "They are beautiful!"

"I know" I said in awe as I took them from the boy.

"Who are they from?" Jacob asked, still eying Paul up.

I reached over and took the card.

"It's a poem" I said. "Ooh, read it out loud" Angela asked excitedly.

"_I'm not supposed to love you,_

_I'm not supposed to care._

_I'm not supposed to spend my life, wishing you were there._

_I'm not supposed to wonder, where you are or what you do._

_I'm sorry, I cant help myself,_

_I'm in love with you_"

The room was silent.

Both paul and Jacob looked annoyed.

I turned over the card.

"Eternally yours, Edward" I said reading the back.

"Oh hell no!" Angela laughed "Slick little shit"

"Slimy more like" paul said.

I put the flowers down and sat at the table to start my make up.

"Did you learn the song, Jake?" I asked to move the conversation away.

"Sure. It was pretty basic. I'd like to know though. Does the song have a hidden meaning?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I blushed. When I thought about it, it did sound a bit dubious! .

"No" I said looking away.

"What's the song?" paul asked.

"That, you will find out when she sings" Angela said as she started on my hair.

He rolled his eyes.

"So why is Edward sending you flowers if you two broke up?" Jacob asked.

Paul scowled "Because he wants her back"

I looked up shocked. How could he know that?. I didn't tell him about Edward trying to kiss me. Did I?.

"And how would you know?" Jake asked paul.

"Because its obvious. The way he looks at her. The way he calls her _love_" he spat the word "I agree with your uncle Jack. Edward is a total ass knot"

Angela snorted with laughter.

"You met her uncle Jack?" jake asked with narrowed eyes. Paul nodded "We just came from Bella's, now"

Jacob was going red with anger "What the hell do you want from her!. She's too good for you!"

"Jacob!" I said warningly "That's enough!"

"No, Bella. Its alright. Let him speak his mind" Paul said, glaring at Jacob.

"Oh I'll speak my mind alright" Jake said angrily "Your just going to use her then toss her aside when your done, just like the other girls. You have no fucking respect for women!"

"And you do?" Paul asked "Just because Bella's here, you act all nice and sweet. But when she's not here, your just as bad as the rest of us. You are far from being a saint, Jacob black. I know I'm not good enough for her. And I'll be the first to admit that I'm a total jackass. But I like Bella. I really like her. I've never felt like this and I will not let you or anyone else fuck this up for me" he was shaking with rage by the end.

I stood up and went to stand between the two of them. "Stop it. Both of you. Jacob, I love you but I can make my own choices. Go with Angela and get ready, please"

He picked up his clothes and stormed out. Angela rolled her eyes. I could tell she was thinking something along the lines of 'men!'.

When they were both gone, I turned to paul "I'm sorry about jake. He's a little overprotective''

He didn't look up "He's right though. You are too good for me"

"That bullshit and you know it!" I said lifting his chin to look at me. "If anyone's not good enough its me!. I'm plain and boring and nothing next to the girls you usually go for"

"Bella that is the stupidest thing you have ever said. I thought you were smart?" he smiled. "You are beautiful. And sexy. And smart. And total hope for me"

I laughed and stepped into his arms.

"How about we make a deal" he said as his lips were inches from mine. "_We_ are good enough for each other"

"Hmmm?. Sounds good" I said as he kissed me. Slow and sweet. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

His hands were hot as he held me tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked once the kiss was over "Your real hot!"

"Thanks, so are you" he smirked. I rolled my eyes "Seriously. Your burning like your sitting on hot coals"

"I do feel a little strange" he admitted "Not ill or anything. Just strange"

I led him over to the nearest chair and made him sit down. "Can I get you anything?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled "I got all I need right here" he pulled me down onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Heh hem!"

I turned to the door. Jacob was there scowling "Angela told me to tell you that your on in ten"

I jumped up "Shit!"

Grabbing my dress and sandals, I ran out. As I got past Jacob I turned back and smiled at paul. "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it, beautiful" he winked.

I ran down to the girls bathroom. Angela was there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry. Gimme five minutes" I said pulling on my dress. I was ready in two.

I sat down while Angela worked on my make-up. She worked fast.

Angela whistled as she looked me up and down "Damn girl. You are gonna be breaking hearts tonight!"

I laughed "Shut up"

She shook her head and turned me to face the mirror. "Whoa!" I said lowly. What the hell?. I looked great.

My hair was curly and tousled. My make up was immaculate and my dress looked sexy but classy. The colours went well too.

"See" Angela grinned. She hadn't got dressed up much cause she wouldn't be in the spotlight.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out and down to the back of the stage.

I could hear Jessica and Lauren singing Rihanna's song 'umbrella'. they didn't sound too good.

Jacob was stood at the side laughing his ass off.

"Oh they sound awful!" he said as we walked up to him. He saw me and did a double take. "Wow. Bella you look….Sensational!" he breathed. I smiled "Thanks Jake. How many out there?"

"A lot!" he said popping his head back out. Oh god!

"Breath, Bella" Angela laughed "You'll be fine. Trust me. You are great. Just imagine that its one of our practices"

I nodded "I can do that"

Jess and Lauren came off stage and smirked "Beat that, bitch" Lauren said.

"She's about to. You sucked!" Angela laughed. I laughed, surprised that Angela would say something like that. Both girls threw us dirty looks and walked off.

"Your on!" the stage director (aka Mrs Goff) said.

We all hugged and Jacob kissed my cheek before we went out on to the stage.

It looked like all of forks had come to watch. But then again, they probably had.

I could see my dad stood to the side. A wheelchair at each side. Jacob's dad Billy had come to watch and Paul was stood with them too.

The cullens were all at the front. Esme and Rosalie both waved. Alice wasn't there though.

I stood centre stage and took a deep breath.

Crap! I thought. This song is sooooo not appropriate to sing in front of my dad!.

Too late now. Angela and jake started.

A few people wolf whistled. Paul gave them all hard looks.

I smiled and bit back a laugh. Taking one last breath before I started.

"_Would it bother you, to know his hands have been all over me?. And would it bother you, to know I'll run to him next time you leave?. oh yeah eh…..When you hit the road an disappear and leave me here, I'm not sure what you're doin' out there or who you're doin' it with. Oh you're probably at some sweet hotel with some groupie whore, But what the hell or maybe that's just somethin' I tell myself….When I run my nails down his back n he kisses me on my neck, He feels me.. but it kills me. Such a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name. Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty_"

Every face in the room looked shocked. I was the quiet girl. They didn't expect me to have a strong voice or to sing a song like this.

"_Would it bother you, to know he drinks your Southern Comfort when you're gone?. Oh yeah eh. And would it bother you, to know he picks up your guitar an plays your songs?. Oh yes he does. And I wear your band t-shirt to bed, imagine that I'm with you instead, but you're not here, No you're never here. Oh you're probably in the back of your bus.. satisfying your all night lust, Oh baby, that's just something I tell myself…When I run my nails down his back n he kisses me on my neck, he feels me.. but it kills me. It's a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name. Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty_"

I noticed that Edward looked strange. He looked furious and confused but hopeful at the same time. I turned to look at paul. He too looked angry. But he looked sad at the same time.

I smiled at him. He smiled back but still looked a little sad. He mouthed the words 'your great'.

Charlie was beaming and telling anyone near him that I was his baby girl.

"_Would it bother you, to know he says he's in love with me?…..When I run my nails down his back n he kisses me on my neck, he feels me.. but it kills me. It's a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name. Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty. oh, oh. Would it bother you.. Baby?"_

The whole place went wild as we finished. Everyone was clapping and yelling. Someone even called out asking if I would marry them. I laughed and did a small bow before following Angela and jake off stage.

**Paul**

Oh god! Bella looked to die for. But what the fuck was that song?. Sure she did it great and sexy and probably just gave half of forks a stiffy, but what did the song mean?.

Was she singling about being with me and thinking about Assknot? Or was she singing about being with him and thinking about me?.

My chest ached as I thought about her thinking of him while with me. No! Bella wouldn't do that.

Would she?.

No!. she likes me.

_But she loves him!_ my mind selfishly pointed out.

I began to shake. But if she liked me and _loved him._ did she sleep with Jasper?. I wasn't sure.

"Paul?. You alright son?" Charlie asked. He touched my arm "Jesus boy! Your hotter that a Furness"

"I'm fine. it's a little warm in here" I told him. Billy was looking at me oddly.

I turned back to the stage as three boys came onstage. Two of them had been at Bella's house for the barbecue before. They sang that lame vanilla ice song 'Ice, ice baby' they were laughable.

I excused myself and headed back stage. I noticed Edward glaring at me. Not just glaring. He looked murderous.

I sent him the birdie and carried on walking.

Bella was talking to that idiot Mike as I walked up to her. Her back was to me so she didn't see me. Mike was telling her how pretty she looked.

I slid my arms around her waist "that's an insult" I said and kissed her neck "You look stunning. Not just pretty" I kissed her again. Mike gave me a dirty look and walked off.

She span in my arms and smiled.

"Bella?" I sighed. She immediately looked panicked "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What was the meaning of the song?" I asked. She looked taken back "Its just a song" she said.

"So you don't think about being with Edward while your with me?" I asked, feeling stupid.

She looked appalled "God no!. why on earth would I think about anyone else while I'm with you? I just like the song"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I got paranoid" I hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Bella!. That was amazing. You have it in the bag for sure" Rosalie said as she walked over. Bella turned to face her but didn't leave my arms.

"Thanks Rose" she grinned. Her mobile beeped. She picked it up off the table.

"It's Alice. Why wasn't she here?" she asked Rosalie..

"Beats me" the blonde shrugged "she said she had to go somewhere"

"Well she wants me to meet her in the car park alone" Bella said and shrugged "That's Alice for you"

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Gimme five minutes" Bella said kissing my cheek before walking out of the doors.

"You better be good to her, you know" Rosalie said.

I raised one eyebrow "I plan to. Just keep your brothers away from her"

"Brothers?" she asked.

"Edward and Jasper" I was shaking again.

She laughed then "Why does Jasper need to stay away?"

I gritted my teeth "He just does"

She shook her head and walked off. The cullens gave me the shivers. There was something strange about them. My head began to hurt. I needed air.

I jogged outside. The cold night air felt great against my hot skin. I couldn't see Bella and the pixie. I looked around and spotted Bella. But she wasn't with Alice. She was with Edward.

Her back was pressed against his car and he was in front of her. And a little too fucking close for my liking.

He was saying something. She blinked a few times looking dazed then shook her head a little. He smiled widely and bent his head, pressing his pale ass lips to hers.

My shaking was violent now and everywhere began to hurt.

I looked down at my hands. They looked blurry.

Looking back to Bella, I saw her hands slide up his shoulders as he pressed her back against his fucking Volvo.

Then I lost it. Everything became red. My bones felt like they were broken all over. Shattered even. And my blood hit boiling point. That bastard was gonna die!

I clamped my hands over my eyes to clear my vision when Suddenly I was grabbed by something. A few something's actually. And I was in the woods. Everything looked different. I closed my eyes. I wasn't shaking anymore but I wasn't feeling right either. I felt like my heart was broken. I opened my eyes and gasped.

There was the biggest fucking wolf I had ever seen in front of me.

I screamed and was shocked to hear a howl come from my mouth.

* * *

_**(hides behind pillow) don't hate me! Lol.**_

_**It had to happen. Before you all hate on Bella, wait for tomorrow's chapter to see her side of what happened. We all know that Edward is a total sleaze ball.**_

_**Coming up. Edward bashing. Paul style. **_

_**Please be kind and review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, as promised. Hope you like it ^_^**

**Bella **

The cold night air felt bitter against my heated skin as I stood looking for Alice.

Damn pixie. I was a little pissed that she didn't see me sing.

"Bella!" Edward called. He was over my his car. I walked over "Have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"She's in Seattle" he smiled.

"No she isn't. she just sent me a message and asked me to meet her out here"

He took my hand and pulled me gently so I was in front of him, with my back against the car. He held up Alice's tiny mobile "Sorry"

"It was you!. Why?" I asked confused.

"I needed to speak to you" he said moving closer.

"And you couldn't have don't that inside. Where it's warm!. I'm freezing my ass off here, Edward"

"Sorry, love" he said and began to rub up and down on my arms, trying to create some friction. I pulled my arms away but couldn't stop back or I'd be against his car.

"Whatever you need to say, just say it. I don't want to miss who wins" I told him.

He let out a breath as he sighed "You won. I read the judges minds"

"Gee thanks, Edward. You just spoiled the surprise" I frowned. He chuckled "I'm sorry"

"You've said that a lot since I came out" I told him. He bent a little towards me. "Bella" his breath fanned across my face. My mind went blank.

"Letting you go was a huge mistake. I should have taken you on your birthday and made you mine"

"I'm glad you didn't" I told him, shaking my head. He didn't like that. He blew his breath out harshly "You cant be serious, Bella!. You are my soul mate. You aren't meant for some…..crude human!"

I felt dazed from being so close to him. I hadn't been this close for this long, for a while now. It felt worse than ever.

"Edward" I said, trying to push him back a little "Your making me feel dizzy"

He chuckled again. His breath smelt heavenly. Familiar and welcoming. "Give in to me, Isabella. We belong together"

The way he talked. How could I refuse him…wait! No!

"You. Are. Mine" he said. With each word, he blew his breath over me. I closed my eyes to help clear my head and shook it a little.

"Stupid vampire!" I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

"I'm _your _stupid vampire" he said. I could tell he was smiling. Then his colds lips touched mine. My head felt like it had a tornado going through it. I couldn't form a clear thought.

Everything was Edward. All I could sense was Edward. All I could smell was Edward. All I could feel was Edward. And all I could taste was Edward. It was overwhelming.

I felt his tongue sweep my lips. No!. I lifted both hands to his shoulders and pushed.

Have you ever tried to push a vampire?. Not an easy thing to do. I made a noise of protest and tried to move away but was stuck between him and the car. I really couldn't think too clearly. One thought came through clearly though. I am going to get Emmett and Jasper to break Edward's jaw!.

I felt like I had been in a tumble drier. I was so dazed.

He moaned and pressed into me. I could feel his erection growing against my stomach.

Fuck! I needed to scream or something but my brain was too sluggish.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" said an angry voice.

Edward let go of me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I turned, Jacob and Angela were standing a few feet away.

"I….."

"This is not the Bella I know" Jacob said shaking his head "What about Paul!"

I span back to Edward "How could you!. You…..you…you dazzled me!" I pulled back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Ow! Ow. Shit that hurts!" I cried, holding my hand to my chest. Edward hadn't even blinked.

"Get the fuck out of here, Cullen. you've done enough damage" Jacob spat.

"Bella…"

"Go, Edward. I will never forgive you for doing that" I told him before turning and walking away.

Jacob caught up with me at the door.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I….he….he tricked me" I finished lamely. I couldn't exactly tell him that Edward had used his vampire charm on me, could I?. although it really was tempting to tell the truth after he had done that to me.

"How can someone trick you into making out with them?. Pretend they stopped breathing?" he said sarcastically.

I wanted to laugh. Edward really wasn't breathing!.

"As much as I disagree with you being with Paul, I wont let you hurt him. Paul is my friend" Jacob said, giving me a hard look.

I nodded "I'll go tell him what happened"

I went back to the back stage area but he wasn't there. He wasn't out front with the crowd either. I made my way round and over to my dad.

"Have you seen paul? I cant find him"

"Not since he went back to see you. You did great, honey. Not too sure about the sexual reference in the song though" Charlie frowned "But you did great"

"You were sensational, Bella" uncle jack beamed.

Billy nodded in agreement "So are you and paul an item?"

"Uh. Sort of. If any of you see him, tell him I'm looking for him, please" I went back stage again.

I spotted Rosalie walking towards me "Have you see paul?" I asked.

"Yeah he went out to find you not long after you'd left" she said. My heart dropped.

Had he seen?

I ran back outside as fast as my shoes would let me.

The car park was eerily silent. I called his mobile but it was switched off.

He couldn't have gone home cause his bike's at mine. Unless he got a lift.

Something caught my eye on the bush to my right. I walked over. There was loads of ripped up cloth.

Strange!

Not all the same either. There was cotton and denim and something that looked like flannel.

I went to pick a piece up when a dark hand shot out from behind me and grabbed most of the pieces.

I turned quickly "Jared. You scared the crap out of me!. Have you seen paul?"

He smiled. His white teeth shined in the darkness "Yeah, he left with Sam a bit ago"

"Oh" said.

"Do you want me to pass on a message?" he asked, pocketing the pieces of cloth.

"No" I said absently "Its ok, I'll call him later"

"ok. Bye Bella. You look sexy as hell by the way" he grinned.

I smiled "thanks, jared" I turned to go back into school but thought of something.

"hey, jared!. Was paul…did he look upset when you seen him?" I asked.

He thought for a second then nodded "Yeah, he did look pretty upset about something"

I nodded my heart dropped "Thanks"

I walked back towards the hall. I could hear cheering and clapping. I turned and headed to the classroom to get my bag. I didn't really care who won. I just wanted to go home.

I dumped the roses in the trash and left. The drive home took forever. When I finally pulled up, I couldn't wait to get in bed.

Paul's bike had gone.

I went inside and straight up to my room.

After a quick shower, I collapsed and was asleep in minutes.

**Paul **

I felt like such a fucking idiot!

After everything she still wanted him. And not only that, he was a fucking vampire! He's dead for fuck sakes!.

The shaking seemed to be a permanent fixture. Even though I was no longer four legged.

Jared handed me a beer and sat down.

"Maybe she doesn't know" he said.

I snorted "How can she not!. He's ice fucking cold and stinks like death. Not to mention he fucking eats people"

"The cullens don't drink from humans. They survive off animal blood" Sam said.

"Oh big fucking whoop!" I said dryly "So they drink animal blood, its still sick and wrong and I still want to go rip that bastard to shreds!"

"You cant" said sam for the fiftieth time "If you attack a cullen for no reason, the treaty would be broken and there would be war"

I rolled my eyes "Fuck the treaty!"

"Paul! I know this must be hard for you, but you can not and will not pick a fight with one of the cullens" Sam said angrily "and you cant go near Bella anymore. Its could be disastrous if you lost your temper near her. Trust me"

"Fine!. Now can you both fuck off and leave me alone. I have a lot to think about"

"Sorry man. No can do" jared said.

I could feel the heat spreading through me. "I'm going to bed" I said and sprinted upstairs.

Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I sat down in front of the window.

I guess this is my punishment for being such a dick all my life, huh.

Why the fuck does it hurt so much!. I threw my guitar across the room. It shattered in to splinters.

I could hear Sam downstairs calling his girlfriend.

I closed my eyes and counted the pro's and cons.

I'm a wolf. that's kinda cool. And I get to kill vampires.

But not any of the cullens so that sucks. Big time!.

I'm super fast and strong, another good point. But I cant show it or tell anyone.

My eyes snapped open. maybe I would feel better in the morning. I got up and collapsed onto my bed.

After a second I groaned and pounded my bed with my fist. Bella's scent was all over it.

"She smells so fucking good!" I moaned. I heard jared laugh down stairs until Sam told him to shut up.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt of Bella and woke up with a very stiff dick.

I'm ashamed to admit that I jacked off to Bella's scent, but it was mouth watering.

After a shower, I got dressed in denim cut offs like sam had told me to and went down stairs.

Jared and sam were still asleep. Sam on the couch and jared in the chair.

I went and made coffee. While it was brewing, I turned on my phone that jared had retrieved from the school just after I had blown up.

that's the only way to describe it. I blew up.

There was ten missed calls from Bella and five messages, also from Bella.

I clenched my jaw and read them.

***paul***

**We need to talk**

***Bella***

***paul***

**Please answer your phone**

***Bella***

***paul***

**Can I come over?**

***Bella***

***paul***

**I'm guessing you saw something**

**Yesterday, but I promise I can explain!.**

**Please call me**

***Bella***

***paul***

**Fine I'm on my way!**

***Bella***

The last message was sent less that five minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" asked sam from the doorway.

"Bella's on her way" I told him.

"You need to call her and tell her not to come. If you get angry and loose it…" he didn't finish.

I had already seen his girlfriends face through the wolfy mind ling last night.

I gritted my teeth and pressed the number one on my speed dial.

"Paul?" she answered on the first ring "I'm just setting out to see you"

"Don't bother" I spat.

"It's not what you think" she said "He….he tricked me. I don't want to be with him, paul. I promise you. I want to be with you"

"Save it Bella" I said "After everything…..we have nothing more to say"

"No! Paul don't do this!. I can explain, please. I wont see him again, I wont even talk to him. I'm done"

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw "No, Bella. We're done. don't come to see me because you wont like what you find"

"Please! Paul. Just hear me out, please!" she was crying now.

"Goodbye, Bella" I said and cut her off.

I felt like someone had stuck a knife in my chest.

"You did the right thing, paul" sam said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off "Just leave me alone sam"

He nodded 'I'll be back soon"

As soon as I heard the door shut, jared appeared behind me. "Got sugar?" he asked.

I nodded towards the cupboard above the coffee maker. "Milk's in the fridge" I said.

He busied himself with making us both a drink. We were both at the table before he spoke again.

"Sorry about Bella" he said quietly.

I didn't reply I just nodded.

"Look on the bright side" jared said "There's a bonfire tonight and there might be some girls there"

"Fuck girls!. I'm done with girls" I muttered, taking a drink.

"That's what you should do. Fuck girls. don't let one girl put you off. There are tons of girls who would kill for one night with you!" he laughed "Fuck knows why"

"Yeah. Your right. I'm Paul fucking Jenkinson! And I am a bad motherfucker"

He laughed again and smacked my back "That's the spirit"

I really didn't feel like going to the bonfire really.

"Hey, do you really think she had sex with him?. I mean he's a fucking vampire!. wouldn't he like drain her or some shit?" he asked.

My body began to shake "Fuck, Jared! Why bring that shit up. How the fuck should I know?"

"Sorry man, I was just curious" he said.

We stayed silent for a while.

"She was a virgin" I told him finally "When she and I…she hadn't…"

He nodded "So there's a good chance that she's not actually done anything with the bloodsucker"

I took deep breaths to calm my shaking "I thought she slept with the blond one, when we weren't talking"

"Really! The girl? blood sucker or not I would have fucking paid to see that!" he was lost in thought.

My hand shot out and smacked him round the head "The blonde male, you dick!. He came and gave her coffee and a present. Cause he said it was his fault she was up all night"

"Shiiiiiiiit" he said slowly.

"I don't know for definite, I mean she said they stayed up singing and talking. Plus he's with that midget vamp….fucking vampires!. I still cant get my head around it. How the fuck could she even kiss one!. He'd fucking dead!"

I was so angry.

"He's pale and dead!. He's cold and dead. He's hard and dead. He's….."

"Dead?" Jared offered.

"YES! HE'S MOTHERFUCKING DEAD! ITS SICK! IT'S WRONG AND SICK AND I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR _MY_ GIRL!"

I could feel the change coming and just made it out side before I changed. my cut offs ripped to shreds.

I took my anger out on a tree, punching and slashing it. Finally, I calmed down enough to phase back.

Jared was stood at my back door with his coffee still in hand and a new pair of cut offs in the other.

"Thanks" I said putting them on.

"No problem. Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded "A little"

"We get to petrol later. That's kinda fun. And I'm pretty sure quill will be phasing soon so then it wont just be us. And we might even find that vamp that sam has found sniffing round"

Oh well. If I couldn't kill the cullens, at least I could take out my issues on the unknown vampire.

_**Oh my gosh! I totally loved Paul's thoughts on Edward :-)**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooooo. Just a quick word here. I wont be able to update tomorrow as I am taking my lap top to be repaired. Will be updating on Friday.**

**Here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

"Get dressed" Jacob said, sitting down on my bed.

I shook my head "I don't want to go out"

He rolled his eyes "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not going to let you sit here and stew in your own pity. For one, this is your own fault. don't look at me like that, it is!. He saw you. We all saw you and all you keep saying is that Edward tricked you"

"He did" I grumbled.

I felt like shit. It was now five o clock and we needed to be at the beach by six.

"If you don't get dressed_, I _will dress you" he smiled.

I shot him a dirty look and got some clothes out. I was still in a gray mood so I wore a long sleeved gray sweater over my black fitted jeans and gray flat boots.

I left my hair down and even put some make-up on. (because I looked like shit) at least my eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

Charlie and uncle jack were already over at Billy's and Nathan was meeting us there. He was coming to the bonfire with us.

I didn't blame him one bit for wanting to get away from the fishing freaks.

We drove in silence. Jacob looked over at me every few minutes and kept opening his mouth to say something. But he never actually spoke.

We were just pulling up in front of Jake's house when I thought of something.

"Oh no!" I groaned "Oh no, no, no"

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Paul" I said quietly. Jacob looked round as though looking for him.

"Not here. He will probably be at the bon fire"

"Oh" Jacob said "Yeah he probably will be. But we don't need to go near him. We can walk down the beach or something"

I nodded and got out.

Nathan was already at the door waiting for us. He smiled and walked over "Ready for the hot stuff?" he grinned.

Jacob frowned. I got the feeling he didn't like Nathan much.

I kinda liked him. He was funny and very nice to look at. An excellent distraction from thinking about Paul.

He was tall, about six-four. With light brown hair and light brown skin. His eyes were leaf green and his eyelashes were to die for!.

We had a nice long chat this afternoon after the phone call I had with paul. Nathan had found me on the kitchen floor, crying.

"You look ravishing, Isabella" he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Thanks, Nathan. You don't look too bad yourself" I told him.

"Lets go" Jacob said turned towards the beach.

As we got closer I could see quite a few groups of people scattered about. I could spot Angela standing with Tyler Crowley.

No sign of paul yet.

We headed over to where quill and embry were sitting on some logs next to the fire.

"Guys this is Nathan. Nathan, this is Quill and embry" I said, sitting down.

"New boy toy, Bella?" Quill asked. "I thought you were with Paul now?"

"Nathan is not my new boy toy and no, I'm not with paul either" I said stiffly.

"So your single?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jacob elbowed him in the gut and he soon shut up.

"Bella!" Angela called and jogged over to us. She smiled at Jacob fondly.

"Come walk with me" she asked me. I nodded and got up. Jacob was goofing around with his two buddies and Nathan looked lost. I held out a hand to him, which he gladly took.

We walked down the beach to the waters edge and I told Angela what happened on the phone.

"But how did he trick you?. Your not stupid Bella. I mean sure Edward's gorgeous and all but still" Angela shook her head "You seemed happy with Paul. Even when he was a total dick, you still looked happy"

"I was" I sighed "but Edward can… he just knows how to get to me. How to play me like a damn piano"

Nathan looked thoughtful "Can I talk to Bella alone for a few minutes, please?"

Angela nodded and headed back up the beach,

"So that Edward used his mojo bullshit to get you to kiss him, huh?" he said.

Mojo bullshit?.

"Yeah I guess" I said slowly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long silver chain with a small thin vial attached to it.

The vial looked dark, filled with some sort of liquid.

He reached over and put the chain over my head.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say "Thank you?"

He laughed and pulled out an identical chain from round his own neck.

"It will keep the Vampires from using their mojo on you" he said. My jaw dropped. "Did you….did you just say….?"

he nodded "I know your ex is a vampire. I have met only one before but my father tells me this will keep them out and stop their 'charm'."

I was still too shocked. I picked up the vial and looked at it. I opened my mouth to ask what it was but he beat me to it.

"Werewolf blood" he told me "Powerful werewolf's blood"

"Werewolf!. As in, howl at the moon, Werewolf?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded "Never met one. But they do exist"

Oh boy!. I fell flat on my butt.

Nathan chuckled and sat down beside me. I looked up at his handsome face "What are you?" I whispered.

He smiled and leaned closer to me "Promise not to laugh?"

I nodded "I'm a fairy" he said. I laughed. "Sorry. But a fairy!. Do you have wings?"

He looked a little hurt but nodded "I can make them appear and disappear"

"I'm sorry for laughing. Its not everyday I get to meet a fairy. I thought they were like, an inch high and covered in glitter"

He snorted "What about vampires?. They are supposed to be all 'I vant to suck your blood!' but there not. And they certainly don't sleep in coffins and burn in the day light"

"True, true. So can you do magic and stuff?" I asked. He nodded "And stuff"

He was making fun of me. I laughed and smacked his arm "Shut it, tink!"

I could see us becoming friends.

We watched the water for a few minutes "So why did you come here with my uncle?" I asked.

"My father is very powerful. He see's things to come and things that could be a threat to all. He sent me with Jack to meet someone. I think that someone is you, Isabella"

"Am I in danger again?" I asked with a groan. He looked startled then laughed loudly "How much danger could you possibly have been in?"

"Oh you'll be surprised" I said looking round. A few people were staring at us. "How about we finish this conversation off back at home?. But first tell me what magic you can do"

He nodded and helped me up. We walked back over to the fire. There were more people there now, including Paul.

**Paul **

I was glad to have the smell of leech out of my nostrils. It was strong and sweet. Like a sweet bleachy scent. It burned my nose and made my eyes water.

The beach was full of people and their scents made me sigh with relief.

Jared and I wandered over to where Sam was sitting with his girlfriend, Emily.

"Anything?" he asked.

"The scent was fresh. Closer to forks" Jared said.

"Hey man" Jacob called from the other side of the fire. I walked over and sat down "Hey Jacob"

"Sorry about what happened" he said and patted my arm.

I raised one eyebrow. How did he know?.

"Bella told me what happened" he explained.

Great! Now I was thinking about her again.

Just then there was a loud laugh from near the water. There she was. With another fucking guy!.

"Fuck!" I said angrily and kicked the closest thing, a log that flew onto the fire.

"Sorry dude, I invited her before…you know. And she needed cheering up so…." Jake looked apologetic.

"She needed cheering up!. _she's _not the one who should be hurting here. She's the reason for all this" I spat.

"Who the fuck is that anyway?" I nodded towards the dick who was too close for my liking.

"That's Nathan. He's staying at the swans with her uncle" Jacob said. I nodded "I've met him"

The pair got up off the sand and walked over to the fire. They sat down opposite us on another log.

I didn't want to even look at her because I was scared I might phase, but I couldn't help it. I looked up and met her eyes over the fire. The world stopped spinning.

Everything that I had ever known didn't mean shit anymore. There was only Bella. There was only ever Bella. I knew that now. I loved her more than anything and needed her to love me back.

I think I was in love with her before but now it was scary. I wanted to rip the eyes from any man that looked at her.

She was the only think holding me to this earth, hook, line and sinker.

"Wow" I breathed.

Jacob looked at me funny. "You ok?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off Bella. My Bella. The girl that I love who is in love with my fuckin enemy.

I began to shake again. "Calm the fuck down!" jared said quietly.

Tearing my eyes away from Bella, I got up and walked away.

I could hear her speaking to the new guy. "…you didn't answer my question before" she said. He chuckled "I'll show you what I can do tonight"

I ran. Fuck this, if I stayed here someone was going to loose a fucking limb!.

By the time I stopped, I was somewhere in the woods. I sat down and got my thoughts together.

Only I could fall in love with someone that was in love with my natural enemy. But what the fuck man!. What the hell came over me when I saw her over that god damn fire?.

Sure it was the first real time that I had seen her since last night, but you cant grow that sort of love over night, surely?.

I got up and headed back to the res. Walking slowly and praying she would be gone by the time I got back.

She was walking around the rocks, coming towards me. Shit!

I hated that my heart fucking sped up as she got closer to me.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Nothing to say" I told her. My chest ached. All I wanted to do was reach out and hold her. I didn't care that she had kissed another guy. No, it was that she'd kissed a fucking Vampire!. She dated the filthy thing and I'd kissed her after she'd kissed _it._

"Paul, just hear me out, ok. Please" she put her hands on my chest to stop me from walking off.

"Fine. Talk" I said. She didn't move her hands, for which I was grateful. I felt whole while she was touching me.

"What you saw last night, was…inexcusable. I hurt you and I am so sorry. I don't want Edward back. I am done with that part of my life"

"And what part would that be?" I asked.

"The part where I was addicted to Edward!. The part where I actually wanted that life. The part that didn't have you in it" she said moving closer slightly.

I was stuck on one thing. She wanted that life! As in, she wanted to be a fucking leech!.

"Paul, your shaking" she said sounding concerned. She reached up and cupped my cheek. Her touch was soothing and calmed me down. As mad as I was, I didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't do keeping secrets, Bella. And your hiding something. Care to share?"

She looked torn. "But what if the secret isn't mine to share?"

"Then I guess I'll be on my way. Have a nice life" I said and moved past her. She grabbed my hand at last second "No!. that's not fair. Secrets are secrets. What the fuck do they have to do with us?. Edward. Kissed me. As soon as I realised what I was doing, I stopped. I even hit him for Christ sakes!. I saw a girl about to go down on you. Something that I didn't even do but I forgave you for that. I didn't even want to kiss Edward, he… I know this is going to sound lame but it's true. He tricked me into kissing him. I got a message from Alice's mobile and went to see what she wanted but he was there. He daz.. Urgh, this is pointless. Your not going to change your mind so I may as well stop"

Just suck it up and kiss her. Stop being stubborn and kiss the fuck out of her!

I just nodded. She didn't let go of my hand and I made to move to remove it from her grasp.

"Can I at least hug you?" she asked. She decided to not wait for an answer and just threw herself into my arms.

I could smell the saltiness of her tears.

"I just want you to hug me one last time, because the only think in this world that scares me is that, I'll never feel this save again" she said quietly.

I closed my eyes tightly and held on to her, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Awww, would you look at that" said a high female voice. It was whiny and child like.

Bella gasped and jumped back like she had been shocked. I span round but couldn't see anyone. My whole body was alert and the hairs on my body stood up

"Victoria" Bella whispered. She was shaking with fear.

"Now what would Eddie boy think to see you in another man's arm's, hmm?" the voice said. I spotted it then. A head that looked to be floating on the water about fifteen feet to out left. I breathed in deeply. Bella, fire, sea and…Vampire!

Fuck!.

I began to shake.

"What do you want?" Bella asked. She gripped me tightly I tried to shake her off so I could phase but she wouldn't let go.

"Paul no. she'll kill you" she begged. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"So I take it Edward got rid of you, then?" the vampire asked. She laughed bitterly.

I growled deeply. Bella looked shocked.

"Got yourself a puppy now?" the vampire asked "Maybe I'll teach him how to play fetch with your bones after I'm done"

"You leave him alone!" Bella said angrily "I'm the one you want. He's done nothing wrong"

"So? My James did nothing wrong and now he's dead!. Your next!" the woman said and pointed a finger at Bella.

I broke free of Bella's hold and dived into the water. Bella screamed. I didn't want to phase in front of Bella but I was too late anyway. The bitch was gone.

Bella was sobbing as I reached her.

"You fucking idiot!" she said smacking me "She would have killed you!"

"I'm fine" I told her.

"No" she cried "Victoria's evil. She's…she's a…."

"Blood sucking vampire slut?" I offered. Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella. I know, ok. I know about vampires and your precious fucking _Cullen's_" I spat the name.

"How?" she asked quietly.

I just shook my head "Lets get you to Sam's" she was still shaking. I picked her up and held her close to my body.

"I'm sorry" she said, laying her head against my shoulder "I wont let her get to you"

I couldn't help but smile. Little human Bella, wants to protect the wolf from the vampire.

Emily was just putting the kittle on when I barged in.

"What the…" she said, looking us over.

"The vampire. The one sam has been following, she found us at the beach" I told her. She picked up her phone and called sam immediately.

"Are you ok?" I asked Bella. She just looked up at me. I sat her down on the sofa beside me.

Not a minute later, sam and jared ran in.

"What happened?" sam asked just as Emily placed a cup of tea in front of Bella. She smiled slightly up at Emily.

I told him what happened and what the leech had said. He looked grim.

"Isabella?" he said softly.

"Its Bella" she whispered.

He smiled "Bella. Can you tell me how you know the female vampire?"

She nodded "Her mate tried to kill me but Edward got to me on time and killed him instead"

"San you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"We were on the base ball field a while ago and three nomads came. James, Laurent and Victoria. They smelt vampire and were curious. One of them, a man named james, wanted me. He was sick and liked to play with his food. They weren't vegetarians like the Cullens" she smiled slightly at the word. "He wanted to kill me so Alice and Jasper took me to phoenix to get away while the rest of the family tried to get him but it didn't work. He made me think he had my mother and I went to him. It was a trick. He didn't have my mother. Instead he tortured me and video taped the whole thing. Edward got to me but I was in pretty bad shape and then james bit me"

All three of us growled loudly and I jumped to my feet.

"How come you aren't a blood sucker then?" jared asked.

"Edward sucked the venom out" she said quietly and held out her arm. There, on her slim wrist, was the scar of a bite mark. It was silvery colour. I sat down once my shaking had stopped and traced one finger over it. "It's cold!" I said shocked. She nodded "We told everyone I fell down some stairs and through a window. James is dead and now his mate wants revenge"

"A mate for a mate" sam said nodding.

"I should call Edward. He'll know what to do" she said pulling her phone out. I snatched it from her. "We will take care of this"

She shook her head "No. Victoria is dangerous, ok. I cant have her near you. Any of you. If one of your got hurt, it would be because of me"

I was getting angry again "So you trust precious Edward with your life but not me!"

"No!. Paul, its not like that. Edward is strong and fast and knows how to handle this. He'll know what to do" she pleaded.

It was breaking my heart to hear her talk about him like he was some fucking god damn hero.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Paul!" Sam warned.

"Come with me!" I growled at Bella. "Paul!" Sam said again.

"She needs to know!" I snapped and slammed the door behind us.

"This is my job and I will be the one that protects you" I told Bella. She looked scared but nodded.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded.

I moved away from her and rolled my neck, pulling my cut off's off.

Shaking, I let the heat take over.

Within seconds, I was no longer standing on two feet. Now I was covered in gray fur.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes were wide.

"Paul?" she whispered. She was shaking with fear. I whined slightly.

She looked down and touched something on her chest "Oh shit" she said.

Then. She ran.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm baaaack. Did you miss me?. :-)**

**So I'm super excited about tonight. I'm going to the midnight showing of Eclipse!**

**Eeeep! I cant wait.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

I let Paul take me outside into Emily's back yard.

"This is my job and I will be the one that protects you." He said angrily. I just nodded.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I did trust him. I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

He rolled his neck and began to shake. Like _really_ shake. Practically vibrating.

Then he vanished. In his place was a tall gray wolf. It was HUGE.

I backed up slightly. I could feel the shock on my face.

"Paul?" I asked from behind my hands. I couldn't remember covering my mouth.

What the hell was he?.

He made a whining sound, much like a dog does.

How was he a wolf?. Would he hurt me?.

I gingerly touched the vial that Nathan had given me. 'werewolf blood' he had said.

"Oh shit!"

He didn't say whether werewolf's were bad or not. I really didn't want to stick around to find out. He was already mad at me. Maybe he wanted to eat me. wouldn't be the first.

Something inside me told me that Paul would never hurt me, wolf or not but I'd had enough for one day.

I ran.

Around the house and down the path. The house was close to the beach so I ran straight there.

Most people were still there but I ran past them. A few called out my name but I kept running.

A warm dry hand caught my own and I screamed. "Bella! Shh! What on earth is wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Oh Nathan!" I cried and flung my arms around him "I need to get home, now!"

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Remember how my ex is a vampire?" I said shakily. "Well it seems my other ex is something not entirely human as well. I need to go!"

"I'll help. Close your eyes. I'll get a ride back with Charlie and Jack" he said. I closed my eyes.

I felt him blow on my face and felt a tugging behind my navel. Suddenly I couldn't smell the sea anymore. I opened my eyes and was astonished to find myself in front of my house.

Even my truck was there.

"Wow. Fairies rule" I said as I went inside. I ran straight to the phone and dialled Edwards number. He needed to know about Victoria.

"Bella?"

"Edward. As mad as I am right now, I….." pathetically, I began to cry.

"what's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Vi…Victoria" I sobbed.

"I'm coming!" he said. I sank down onto the floor. I could still hear Edward speaking in my ear but whatever he was saying was lost on me. I was too busy thinking about Paul.

Not five minutes later, he was there. He pulled me up into his arms.

"I'm here. Shhh, its alright, love" he cooed. Not even a breath later "Good god, Bella. What is that smell?"

I looked up at him "What…smell?" I sniffed. I couldn't smell anything.

"Like wet dog?" he said. I cried even harder.

"I smelt something like this last night as I was leaving the school too" he said, not really speaking to me.

"Where is Victoria?" he asked, looking me over for injuries "Did she touch you?"

I shook my head "She was in the water at la push. She wants to kill me. She said James did nothing wrong and now he's dead. She said I'm next"

He stared into my eyes for a second then pulled me to him tightly.

"She wont touch you. I'll kill her" he whispered.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Hunting" he said then pulled away "Bella, would you mind going and showering?"

I nodded and walked upstairs. I stopped to grab some sweats and a vest top before heading for a shower.

I didn't think while I showered. I just shut myself off.

When I got out, Edward was waiting in my room. He took a deep breath "Much better".

"I'm just going to go get something to eat" I said. He nodded.

I got out a cup and made a coffee too. There was a knock at the door just as I went to take a drink.

Edward was beside me in a flash. I walked over and opened the door. Paul was standing on the other side looking murderous.

"I guess I now know why she smelt like dog" Edward sneered.

"Fuck you, leech" Paul spat.

"Stop! Both of you. I don't need this shit right now" I said.

"Can we talk?" Paul asked "How did you get here so quickly?"

I could see him shaking but he was fighting to control it.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

He looked appalled "God no!. Why the hell would you think that?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this…Thing" Edward said.

"And I'm not leaving her alone with a blood sucking dead guy" Paul spat.

Personally, I wanted to smack them both.

"Edward, go upstairs for a few minutes, please. I want to talk to Paul"

He opened his mouth to argue but I gave him a 'don't start' look.

"Fine. I'll wait in your room" he said and vanished.

Paul was glaring at the stairs.

"Come through" I said, walking back to the kitchen.

I wanted to tell him to go but the thought of sending him away was almost painful.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he said as we stopped next to the table.

"What are you?" I asked. I didn't care how rude I sounded.

"A protector of my people. It's a long story. I don't even know it all yet. This…." he waved a hand down his body "Only happened yesterday"

"It did!"

He nodded "when I went out side to find you and I saw…well, it just happened. Sam and Jared were there and they explained everything"

"This is all my fault!" I said and sank to my knees.

He chuckled and crouched down beside me. "Its in my blood, Bella. I was born into this. You just kinda triggered it"

"Great" I said dryly.

"Sam wants you to go stay with him and Em. He's sorting things out with Charlie as we speak" he said.

I opened my mouth to answer but Edward did it for me. "No!. Bella is coming to stay with me"

"Over my dead body!" Paul growled. Is it wrong to find that sexy?. "That can easily be arranged, pup" Edward spat.

"Guys!" I said "Edward, please go back upstairs. We weren't done talking"

"Bella. I cant let you go stay with some dog" Edward said pleadingly "I cant protect you if your on the reservation"

"She wouldn't need protecting if it wasn't for you in the first place, leech" Paul said.

"Paul!" I said angrily.

He just looked away.

"You told him?" Edward asked. I nodded "I had to"

His jaw clenched "I'll go call the others see what they say. Alice cant have seen this or she would have called"

With that, he turned and walked out.

"Go pack some clothes" Paul said, still staring out of the window.

"No. I don't want to leave my home and I definitely don't want to go stay with someone I don't even know!" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Would you rather go stay with a bunch of killers?" he hissed.

"None of the cullens would ever hurt me!"

"Baby, if that's what you think then you are seriously delusional" he laughed.

I hated that my whole body lit up when he called me baby. "Fuck you!" I spat.

"Been there. Done that. Now are you going to pack or shall I do it for you?" he asked.

"I'm not packing. And I'm not staying with this Sam person"

"Fine. I'll do it" he smiled and ran upstairs.

**Paul **

Her room reeked of him. How the hell could she stand it?.

"Paul! Don't you dare go in my things!" she cried. I smiled and opened one of her draws.

"Well help me out then, cause your going to Sam's whether I have to drag there myself" I told her seriously.

She stopped and turned on me "Why do you care anyway?. We aren't together. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Bella. There is a Vampire after you!. And this one isn't tame and ridicules like the Cullen's" I smirked.

She didn't look impressed "If they are so tame and ridicules, you shouldn't have a problem with me staying with them"

Shit! That one back fired on me.

The thought of her staying with the leeches made me physically ache. I couldn't let her go with them. Not only that, but I'm sure _he_ would try and win her back if she was close by all the time.

I thought about when I looked at her over the fire tonight. How she became my everything. No matter how mad I was, I couldn't let her go back to him. She's mine!.

She was looking at me and I hadn't said anything for a while.

"Just pack the damn bag" I said and pulled out my mobile. I called Sam.

"The story is, Emily seen a ghost at our place and is now terrified to be alone. I'm going away with work and she doesn't want to be alone" he said as soon as he picked up.

I snorted "A ghost!. That's the best you could come up with"

Bella began throwing things into a bag, grumbling as she did.

I smiled and flopped back on to the bed. Edward's scent was all over it. I wanted to gag.

"Did she agree?" Sam asked.

"Er….sort of. I didn't give her much choice. That asshole Cullen wants her to stay with him but that isn't gonna happen" I growled.

Bella looked up when I growled. Hmm? I think she liked it.

"You know, Paul. Since Bella knows, maybe you and her could get back together. I know how much you….."

"No" I said cutting him off. "I cant just…I don't want…..no" I finished lamely.

"Ok" he sighed. "I need you both here in the next hour. We need to patrol"

"We'll be there" I said and hung up.

"Done" Bella said.

I stretched out on her bed and closed my eyes "We have an hour"

She was tapping her foot impatiently. I smiled "Is someone in a mood?"

"What the hell Paul!" she screeched "One minute your all mad and don't want to speak to me then your all protective and now your joking and normal. Do you have multiple personalities or something?"

My smile turned in to a grin but I didn't open my eyes.

She threw her duffle bag at me and stormed out. Laughing I picked it up and followed her downstairs. She was sitting on the couch, pouting.

"Sorry. It's just…. This is hard for me" I told her. I sat down beside her. Something inside me needed to be near her.

"And it isn't for me?" she huffed playing with something round her neck.

I reached over and took the vial in my fingers. It was small and filled with blood. Ok, gross!.

"What the fuck, Bella!" I said "Its not bad enough that the leech touched and kissed you, but he has you wearing his lunch too!" I sounded disgusted. Hell, I was disgusted.

"Its werewolf blood. And its to protect me from vampires" she said, tucking in into her top.

"Explain" I said leaning back.

She looked over to the door and turned back to me. "Vampires have…..powers. Each one is different and not all have them"

Ok, this was news to me. Did Sam know this?. I'm guessing not.

"But vampires can also…I don't know how to explain it. I call it dazzling. It's where….."

"Giving away all our secrets, Bella" Edward said from the doorway. He'd been lurking there for the past few minutes.

"I didn't know they were secret, Edward. Paul knows what you are so why hide it" Bella replied.

He didn't say anything, just glared at me.

"What power do you have, Assknot?" I asked.

"I'm telepathic" he said coolly.

I smiled "what am I thinking about?" I was thinking about the first time Bella and I were together. In this very spot actually.

"I cant read dog's minds" he spat.

"Gee, thanks!" Bella said angrily.

Edward's eyes widened "No. Bella, I didn't mean…..I meant him and his.."

"Lets just go" she said nudging me. She turned back to the leech "Has Alice seen anything?"

He shook his head "No but she's keeping an eye on it"

Bella nodded once "I'll call you later. Thanks for coming when I called you"

I shouldered Bella's bag and followed her out. My shaking stopped when fresh air hit me.

He stood and watched as we got into her truck.

"What the fuck did you see in him?" I asked as she started the truck up.

She smiled and shook her head.

Looking over to me she put her hand on my arm "I'm sorry for running off before. It was rude. I just panicked, I'm sorry"

I smiled "Its ok. I screamed when I first saw Sam"

She giggled.

I called Sam to let him know we were on our way. I was pretty proud of myself for not loosing it near the leech.

Sam was waiting for us when we pulled up at Emily's. Bella blew out a breath and got out.

"Isabella. My names Sam Uley. I'm the leader of the pack" Sam said extending his hand.

Bella looked like she wanted to laugh "Brum, brum"

Both sam and I stared at her.

"The song….the ….never mind" she said shaking his head. Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Come inside. Emily has the guest room all set up for you" Sam said as he walked up the steps "I know this must be awkward for you but it's for your own good"

"Thank you" she said "For doing this"

He smiled and opened the door. Jared was at the table eating a mountain of food and Emily was taking some cookies out of the oven.

"Hello again" she smiled at Bella. "Hey" Bella smiled back "Thanks for letting me stay"

"Oh its no bother. It will be nice to have another female around. Help me knock some sense into these boys" Emily said as she smacked Jared's hand away from the cookies.

I could feel the anger creeping up on me again. I wanted this. I wanted Bella here with my new family. I wanted to come back from patrolling and have Bella waiting with cookies and a kiss.

"We'll leave you two to get settled" Sam said, grabbing Jared and pulling him to the door.

We went over to the trees that were to the right of the house and pulled off our sweats. It felt really gay to see two other dude's dicks but I guess I aught to get used to it.

We phased together and took off. After a long run and no new scents, Sam wanted to see what happened when we first saw the female leech.

We came to a stop in a clearing and sat down. I showed him what happened.

'_Damn, Paul!. I didn't know just how bad you had it for Bella, man. You didn't feel this strongly last night, what changed?_' Jared asked.

'_He imprinted_' Sam said

'_I what?' _I asked the same time as Jared said '_He what?'_

'_Sorry, I haven't got round to telling you about imprinting yet' _Sam said then explained about the meaning.

Jared barked a laugh when he'd finished '_I guess it really is time to settle down, Paul old pal'_

'_So Bella's my….soul mate?' _I asked slowly_. _she was mine! Made for me. Mine!.

'_Yep. Just like Emily is mine. Your connection to Bella will be strong and you will never see anyone but her. She is your everything now' _Sam said.

Pffft! Nothing new there. I thought to myself.

'_Damn, Paul was whipped even before the imprint' _Jared laughed.

'_Shut the fuck up, Jared!' _I snapped.

'_Congratulations' _Sam said happily '_Bella is a part of the family now'_

'_Can we go tell her now?' _Jared asked getting to his feet.

'_No!. I don't want her to know' _I said in my mind.

Both wolves stared at me.

'_Are you crazy!' _Sam said '_If you try to deny the imprint, you will both hurt, I know your pissed that she dated a vamp but that was before she even met you'_

'_Yeah, dude. She's yours. That leech doesn't have shit on you. You're her soul mate. She's yours_' Jared said and nudged me with his nose.

'_Yeah, but why did she have to be a blood suckers first?_' I whined. Sam rolled his dark eyes.

'_As your pack leader I should encourage you to do what you feel is best' _he said.

I nodded my new fury head.

'_But as your friend, I'm telling you to man the fuck up and grow a pair_!' he continued. Jared barked with laughter.

'_Lets go back' _Sam said and took off. Jared followed. I walked slower so I could think.

Bella was my imprint. She was mine for the rest of my life. One part of my mind was jumping for joy and giving a high five, while another part was wondering if she still loved the bastard leech.

I didn't think she did, but then again, you wouldn't tell your new boyfriend if you were in love with your vampire ex now would you?.

Could I forget that her sweet, warm, soft lips had kissed his cold dead ones?. And what about the cowboy?. Did she do anything with him?.

I guess the only thing I could do was give it some time. See how things went.

Bella and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table laughing when got back.

Jared was snoring on the sofa and Sam was in the shower.

"Hey" I said as I walked in.

Both women smiled at me.

"I'm just going to go get sam some clothes to put on after his shower" Emily said, getting up.

I hovered for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Wanna finish our talk off?" Bella asked.

"Which one?. We seem to have a million things to talk about" I said as I sat down beside her.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her till her head span. But my stubborn side wouldn't let me.

"We have all night. Lets talk" she shrugged.

I grabbed some potato chips and a big bottle of coke from the fridge.

She smiled and led the way to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, hi :-). So how awesome is eclipse!. Jasper in his uniform! Enough said.**

**I drooled when I saw him. And I felt really bad for Riley. Is that weird?. Anyway, I wont ruin it. It's awesome and those of you who haven't seen yet it will love it.**

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday. Fan fiction wouldn't let me upload anything. But better late than never. And I am pleased to say that I almost have the next chapter of Hurt but not broken done.**

**Anyway. Sorry for the long a/n.**

**Without further ado.**

**Enjoy!**

**Paul **

We both sat down on Emily's queen sized spare bed. The small bed side lamp was the only light on so the room was all shadowy.

"What do you want to talk about first?" she asked me.

I reached over and touched the vial that was showing around her neck "You didn't finish explaining what this was for"

She nodded and took it off. "Right. So I call it dazzling. What the vampires do. I suppose other people would call it something else but whatever. It's where a vampire makes you feel…strange. I don't know what other's feel but to me, I feel…I forget what I'm thinking. And everything goes blank for a few seconds. I have also been known to stop breathing and my heart skips a few beats. I've even passed out" she said the last part quietly.

"Passed out?. Why?. How?" I asked. This 'dazzling' business sounded like mind control to me.

She sighed and a blush appeared on her cheeks "When Edward and I first started dating, this was just after our first, um, kiss. He sort of dazzled me as he kissed me lightly and I forgot to breath"

I could hear my teeth grinding together. Bastard must be some fucking kisser to make her faint.

"Must have been one hell of a kiss" I said dryly.

She blushed deeper "Actually it was just a peck. I think it was the dazzling that did it. Vampires are just too…beautiful!. It makes you feel light headed and dizzy"

"So they could make you do something you don't really want to do?" I asked.

"Exactly!" she nodded "Like before. Edward dazzled me into kissing him. I didn't even realise it, Paul. It's their breath too. It's just so intoxicating. It makes you feel things"

"So he really did trick you into kissing him?" could he have been using this dazzle bullshit the whole time they were together?.

She nodded "I told you Paul, that part of my life is over. The cullens are part of my life but I'm not taking him back"

That was a big relief.

"So anyway, back to the vial. This is werewolf blood. It's supposed to stop vampires from being able to dazzle me" she said with a small smile.

"Didn't work last night" I pointed out.

"I only got it tonight. Nathan gave it to me"

"Nathan? And why would Nathan have werewolf blood?" I asked. Ok, didn't expect that!.

She smiled "He's a…er, I'm not sure if I can tell you" she bit her lip.

Just then her mobile began to ring.

It was a number with no name. she looked nervous.

"Hello?" she said. I lay back on the bed and watched her beautiful face.

"Are you ok?" asked a male with an accent. Nathan. Well speak of the fucking devil!.

She sighed "I'm fine"

"So what is he?. The other ex?" he asked. I didn't like that term one fucking bit!.

Bella looked at me "Er, I… er, I cant tell you"

He chuckled "Not a goblin is he? Because I hear some nasty things about them!"

"No! he's not a goblin… wait, goblins are real?" she asked.

"Hmm mm. Pretty much everything you've ever heard of is real" he sounded like he was stretching.

"Mermaids?" she asked.

"Yep. Evil as they come though. You do not want to come across a horny mermaid, trust me"

She laughed "Oh my god, that's amazing. Listen, I'm staying with a friend for a while but I want you to come see me. I'll call you and we can meet up tomorrow, ok?"

''Sure. You are after all, the reason I'm here" he said. What the fuck did that mean?

"Ok. Goodnight Puck" she giggled.

He roared with laughter "I am way better looking!. Goodnight"

She hung up, still laughing. The look on my face stopped her. She cleared her throat.

"What else do you want to know?" she asked.

I just stared at her.

After a few minutes silence, she got up and grabbed her shorts and vest. "Be right back" she said and went out of the door.

"Fuck!" I said as soon as she was gone. That fucking Nathan!. Not only do I have a couple of leeches, Jacob, that Newton kid and other human boys after my imprint, but now there's a new guy who knows more shit that me about the fucked up world, sniffing round her.

I know I should just stop being a stubborn ass and just admit that I love her and that she's my imprint but I couldn't.

Just the thought of her loving that…corpse, makes me feel ill.

He mobile rag again. I picked it up.

Edward, the name read.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"Why are you answering Bella's phone?" he growled.

"She's getting dressed" I smiled knowing he'd think we had sex.

Sure enough he growled loudly "Bella is mine you filthy mutt so you just better keep your furry hands off her!"

I laughed "But Bella likes having my fury hands on her. As a matter of fact, she loves it. Screams for more…has she ever screamed for more of you, Edward?"

I heard something smash in the back ground.

"She isn't your's, leech. She's mine. She'll always be mine. You might have been her first love, but now she has me. I am good for her" I said quietly.

He was silent for a minute.

"Bella loves me" he said "She will come back to me. And when she does, I will be waiting for her and I will give her what she wants"

"Yeah?. And what does she want?" did I really want to know?.

He sounded smug now "She wants to be like me. She wants to spend the rest of eternity beside me. The only reason she isn't like me now is because I refused her. Maybe I should tell her I've changed my mind" he mused.

The bed was shaking from my tremors.

"I'm going to fucking rip you to shreds!" I growled.

He laughed "Tell Bella I'll speak to her tomorrow" then he hung up.

I was tempted to throw her phone against the wall but stopped myself just in time. Instead I opened the window and leaned out. The air was cold and damp.

I knew she wanted to be like him, but I didn't think she'd fucking asked him!.

She came back into the room and closed the door behind her.

I heard her sit back on the bed. She sighed quietly when I didn't say anything.

"Paul, if your worried about Nathan and me, you don't need to be" she said.

"Edward" I said "You asked him to turn you" it wasn't a question.

"Yes" she said quietly.

I span round to face her "You want to die!. You want to end your fucking life and become a killer for _him!"_

"I did. I thought I wanted to be with him forever. I thought he wanted me forever"

God! What the hell was wrong with her?. He was a thing from most peoples nightmares!.

But not Bella, no, she has to go fall in fucking love with the damn thing!.

**Bella **

He looked so angry.

"I don't want that now" I said quietly "I want to live my life. Fall in love, have babies and grow old"

He snorted "Sounds a lot different from, getting killed, waking up a zombie and eating people. Oh not to mention being solid and freezing"

Ok. Paul hates vampires! Check!.

"You forgot sparkly" I said. He looked confused "Vampires sparkle in sunlight. Their skin is like diamonds"

He surprised me then and laughed.

"Look, Paul. I have had a really long day. In the space of a few weeks my life has been turned upside down and I'm still spinning. Yes my ex is a vampire. Yes I wanted to become like him and yes, I get it, your pissed. But I cant change the past, trust me. I wish I could but I cant" I sighed and closed my eyes "I know we have…issues. And you've made it clear that there is no 'us'. but can we at least be friends. I kinda like having you around"

Understatement. I need him around. I feel like there is a elastic band joining us together and I can feel it pulling when we aren't together.

When he didn't answer I opened my eyes. He was staring at me with some intense emotion in his eyes.

"Or we don't have to be….I mean, I…we…." shit. I closed my eyes again "Could you close the window, please. I'd like to go to sleep now"

I heard the window snap shut. It made me jump a little. I sensed him walk over to the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Bella" he said and closed the door after him.

Tears fell from my eyes as soon as it was shut.

I hugged my legs to my body. I was so fucked!. He hates me.

I love him and he hates me!.

The bed was soft and comfortable but sleep wouldn't come. All I could hear in my head was Paul's disgusted voice. _"You want to die!. You want to end your fucking life and become a killer for him!"_

After about two hours, I got up.

I tiptoed out of the room so I wouldn't wake Emily and Sam but got the fright of my life when I turned on the kitchen light and found Emily sitting at the table with a cup in her hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ!. You scared me to death" I gasped holding my chest.

She couldn't help but laugh "Sorry. I cant sleep either"

I sat down and accepted the hot chocolate that Emily offered.

"So Paul's being a dick, huh?" she said when we were both seated.

"How did you…..?"

"Sam" she said "Wolves have super hearing like vamps"

I nodded "He doesn't even want to be friends"

Emily shook her head. The scars down her face didn't stop her from being beautiful. She looked like an angel in her long white night gown.

"That boy is as stubborn as they come!. He needs a good shake, so you have a past. Who doesn't?. and Paul is far from being a saint, he has more notched in his bed post than a gigolo!"

My eyes widened but she continued. "I've lived here for over a year now and you should see the state of some of the girls that have come and gone from his place. He should be on his knees begging you to get back with him"

Did I really want to get with him, knowing that he's a total tramp?. I thought I did but I don't want to be with a million girls cast off!.

"You know what?" I said after a few minutes silence "I don't want him back!. He acts all pissed because my ex is a vampire. Well what about his ex's?. forget this! I don't need this. Paul Jenkinson can go fuck himself. Thanks for the chat and the coco, Emily. Good night"

I got up and washed the cup.

"Uh… Bella. I didn't mean you should….I mean you guys are perfect for each other…he's your…I think you guys need to sit down and talk" she said.

I shook my head "I'm done. He doesn't want to be friends. Fine!. Goodnight"

As I walked back down the hall with an achy heart, I heard Emily say "Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen"

I got back in bed and fell asleep in minutes.

The sun was shining in my eyes in the morning. I opened my eyes and turned away, only to find that Paul was asleep on the small two sweater sofa in the corner of the room.

What the hell was he doing here?.

I got out of bed and went over. He was so beautiful. His dark skin shone on the light and his long dark lashes rested on his cheeks.

He smiled in his sleep. This was going to hurt worse than I thought.

I grabbed some clothes and headed across the hall for a shower.

Emily was making eggs when I was done.

I smiled "Morning, Emily"

"Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Great. I haven't slept that good in ages, thanks" I made us both coffee.

The front door flew open "Morning mom, morning sister" Jared beamed.

I laughed and poured a coffee for him too.

"Jared you're a total dweeb" Emily laughed.

Jared pouted and kissed both our cheeks. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" Emily asked "It needs to be quick cause I gotta go to the store"

"Something…Mexican!" he said and rubbed his stomach.

"Your gross!" Emily laughed and turned to me "Do you cook?"

I nodded "All the time. If you like, I can make his breakfast while you go the store"

She looked relived "Are you sure?"

"Sure" I said and nodded again.

She grabbed her purse and left.

"Sam's doing a patrol so he will want something too" Jared said .

I opened up the fridge. Perfect.

Jared hovered at my shoulder trying to figure out what I was doing. He couldn't.

When they were done, I handed him a plate with four breakfast burrito's on.

He beamed "If this is as nice as it looks I will marry you!"

I laughed "Ok"

He moaned with each mouthful. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god! Oh Bella, baby, I'm gonna come" he groaned.

"What the fuck is going on!" asked an very pissed off and sexy Paul. He was wet from a recent shower.

"Your girl just made me want to come by eating" Jared said with his mouth full "Seriously. Try this"

Paul walked over to me and stood in front of me. I turned back to the work top but he stopped me and turned me back to him "I'm sorry" he said. "I shouldn't have just left like that"

I didn't sat anything, I just handed him a plate of burrito's.

Sam arrived back at the Same time as Emily.

"Damn, something smells good!" Sam said inhaling deeply.

"Wow, Bella. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Emily asked.

"My mom can burn water, so I had to pretty much cook for myself from early on and I loved to read. So I can do just about anything" I shrugged.

"You know, your never leaving, right?" Emily asked as she took bite of her burrito.

I laughed. Just then my mobile began to ring.

No surprise, it was Edward.

"Hello Isabella" he said as soon as I answered.

"Hey, Edward" everyone but Emily could hear what was been said on both sides of the conversation.

"Will you come over?. We really need to talk. Everyone's here so now would be a good time" he said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be there soon, ok"

"Bella one of us needs to be with you at all times" Sam said "So one of us is going with you"

Of course Edward heard "Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Just make sure that the dog is well trained" he said. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"Paul will be your guard" Sam said. I almost groaned. "Cant Jared come with me instead?" I asked.

Everyone looked shocked. Except Emily who covered her face.

"No" Paul said "I am coming with you. So get your shit and lets go"

"See! This is why I don't want you as my guard!. You know what. I'll ask Jasper to be my guard. He's trained in vampire wars and such, I'm sure he'll agree. So you can just stay here" I said and stomped out.

I made it to my truck before Paul was beside me. He slammed the door that I had just opened.

"If you think that I'm going to let a fucking leech watch over you, you are seriously mistaken!" he growled.

"What the fuck is it to you? You don't even want to be friends!" I spat and walked off towards the trees.

I'd walk to the cullens.

Paul caught up with me easily but I kept walking. He grabbed my arm and span me round to face him.

"You cant be walking off by yourself" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked off "That's why I've got the big bad wolf with me" I called over my shoulder.

Something cold and wet touched my hand a few minutes later. I jumped at least a foot in the air.

Paul, the huge gray wolf was looking me in the eye. His eyes, so familiar, seemed to be looking into my very soul.

I couldn't stop myself. I reached out and rubbed his huge gray head "I like you better as a wolf" I muttered and scratched behind his ears.

He made a content noise deep in his throat that sounded like a hum.

"You like that?" I laughed. He gave me a wolfy smile with his tongue out then lowered his body down to the ground.

"Oh no!" I said knowing what he wanted. He barked causing me to laugh again.

"Fine! But if I fall off I'm getting you neutered!" I muttered. He whimpered.

Smiling, I climbed onto his back. He stood up and began walking.

"That is so weird!" I said, bending forward so I could hold onto him better. He smelt like Paul. Obviously. But I expected him to smell like…..well, like a dog.

I clung to him and laid my head on his huge shoulder. I could feel the power in his body as he moved.

"I really do prefer you this way" I told him "You don't talk. And to me that's a huge bonus"

He replied by turning his head and licking the side of my face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. Not got much to say today. So….**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella **

We reached the cullens driveway and Paul stopped. I climbed down.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. He whined and rolled his eyes. let me tell you, it was a little scary to see a wolf do that.

"Well thanks" I said and rubbed his head again.

He moved back from me and I watched his body roll. The hair all vanished and suddenly, there stood a very naked Paul.

He smiled and bent to untie something from his leg. I hadn't even noticed that his pants were there.

I ogled him while he pulled them on.

"So your not scared of me in wolf form anymore?" he asked.

"Nope. Your beautiful and I know its you in there" I said then blushed.

I started walking up the driveway. "Bella, wait" he said. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Friends?" he held out his hand. I bit my lip and nodded "Friends"

He took my hand to shake it but decided against it and pulled me closer for a hug.

Heat spread through my veins and my whole body relaxed against him. I felt whole. I felt safe and I felt loved.

We just stood there holding each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for walking out last night" he said quietly "Edward called your phone and said some stuff. It got to me and I took it out on you. I'm sorry"

I looked up at him "Whatever he said doesn't matter. I don't want that now and the sooner you realise that, the better"

"I'm getting there" he smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

It's a start!.

"Come on. I don't want to stay here too long and we need to go my place after" he said taking my hand.

"Ok" I said and let him lead me up the rest of the drive.

The house looked empty to say that all the cullens were there.

"Must all be in their coffins" Paul grinned.

I snorted.

"Like to flash their cash huh?" Paul said looking round. I shrugged. Money had never bothered me.

"So I'm guessing he used to spoil you?"

"He tried" I told him "I'm not into the fancy life. I'd much prefer to stay in that go for a fancy place. And really, what is the point in buying unnecessary things?. It not like you need them"

He smiled "I agree"

Ok, so maybe I didn't want to give up on Paul. I really did want to be with him.

I felt like I couldn't be without him.

We walked along the side of the house and up the steps. I could hear music playing.

I didn't knock before so I didn't bother now.

I really wish I'd knocked.

Edward was laid out on the floor naked while Tanya was bouncing away on top of him.

He had his eyes closed tightly and looked in pain. He clearly wasn't enjoying himself.

Paul's arms slipped round my waist "Wanna show em how its really done?" he whispered.

Tanya's head snapped up.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she growled.

Edward looked embarrassed but there was something else there.

I felt too shocked to move.

"We came to talk to everyone" I said and looked at Edward "He told me to come by"

"Sorry, didn't I tell you, the family are waiting for you at Emmett and Rose's" Edward said. He didn't sound one bit sorry that he'd been caught doing that.

Paul was looking at me as if he expected me to start screaming or crying or something.

I really didn't care that Edward and Tanya had sex. Which actually surprised me.

I didn't care!. I am totally over Edward Cullen.

They were both dressed now.

"Ok, well sorry for intruding. Will you guys be over later?" I asked. Edward looked stunned. "Er…yeah. Let me just shower and I'll be right over"

"Ok" I smiled and walked back out.

I knew the way to Rose's house so I headed round back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella" Paul said as we got closer to the river.

I looked over at him "I don't care that they are having sex, Paul. I told you, I'm over him. One hundred percent"

"Really?" he sounded shocked "That seriously didn't bother you?. Knowing that he wouldn't with you and he did with her"

I shook my head. I was amazing myself more and more today "I care for Edward like I do all the cullens. And I wouldn't be bothered by Emmett and Rosalie having sex, or Alice and Jasper. Although I might be sick if I saw Esme and Carlisle at it because they are like my mom and dad!" I shivered. "But I truly don't want Edward back anymore. I haven't for a while"

He was just stood staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and crushed my lips with his. I was startled but recovered very quickly and kissed him back.

When we broke apart, we were both gasping.

He smiled and picked me up before jumping across the river. He set me down on the other side but kept hold on my hand.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself from kissing you" Paul said as we walked. "I really didn't mind" I laughed.

At least he wasn't angry.

I found Rose and Emmett's house pretty easily and knocked on the door. No more walking in for me.

Jasper answered. "Bella" he smiled and kissed my cheek. He nodded to Paul.

Emmett had me in a bone crushing hug the minute I stepped inside.

"I'm going to kill that ginger bitch, for going after you" he said.

"If you mean Edward, he's back at the house" Paul said. Emmett roared with laughter.

"Where is he?. He said he was waiting for you to bring you down" Esme said as she hugged me.

"Well he wasn't waiting for me….or was he?" did Edward really want me to catch him and Tanya having sex?.

"He was having sex with Tanya, back at the house" I explained.

Everyone gasped.

"What the fuck! Edward lost his V card!" Emmett said. Then laughed.

"And to Tanya" Jasper said sounding disgusted "I'm afraid his dick will fall off"

"Bella!" Alice cried and dived on me. I laughed and hugged my friend.

"Ew, you smell awful!" she said and wrinkled her nose.

I rolled my eyes and moved back to Paul's side "That is Paul. He's my….er…my guard?" it sounded like a question.

Paul nodded to everyone.

"This is Bella's deflowerer" Emmett said with a glare. He really didn't like that I was no longer his _baby_ sis.

"Nice to meet you, Paul" Carlisle said, shaking Paul's hand. Paul was trying to contain the tremor's but he was a new wolf and being round this many vamps was a bit much.

I took his other hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked down and smiled at me. I felt him relax.

"Amazing!" breathed Jasper.

"What is?" I asked.

"The feelings this werewolf has for you. It like nothing I have ever felt before" he said in awe.

Huh?

**Paul **

Shit!

"We're not here to talk feelings" I said quickly. Bella was looking at me oddly.

"But its amazing" the blonde guy was saying "And Bella. Your feeling are the …." Bella clamped her hand over his mouth. Not something a normal person would do to a vampire.

"Jazz, we should really discus what's happening with Victoria. don't you think?" Bella said.

The blonde guy smiled behind her hand and nodded. Bella relaxed and removed her hand.

"I hate not seeing!" the little pixy girl said stomping her foot "I cant see anything when your with him" she said to Bella.

"Wait. If you cant see Paul. And Edward cant read him. Why can Jasper feel him?" Bella asked.

"My power works with emotions. It very different from the others powers" the guy said.

How many of them had powers? I asked them the same thing.

"We each bring over our strongest trait when we change. Alice could already 'see' things" the leader, Carlisle told me "Edward could read people well, and Jasper was always charming and good with feelings. They are the only members of our coven that have active powers. I brought over my compassion, my wife Esme brought her ability to love, Rosalie brought her beauty and Emmett brought his strength"

"He certainly forgot his brain" Bella giggled.

"Ohhh!" the huge guy said as he picked Bella up "The itty bitty human's gonna pay!"

I tensed up. Bella was laughing like a loon but I didn't like my imprint being handled like that.

"Relax" the one named Jasper said. I immediately felt myself calm down "Emmett couldn't hurt her if he tried. He loves Bella like she was his real sister"

"What about you?" I asked.

"Bella is very much a sister to me too. She has helped me in ways the others couldn't" he said.

Like what? I thought but didn't ask.

"I can feel it. How much you love her" he smiled "And I can also feel you trying to fight it because of your anger. Don't let anger get the better of you. Bella is a great girl. You'd be a fool to let her go"

speaking of fools. Edward and the whore walked in.

"Sorry we're late, we were just…ah…" Edward began.

"Fucking?" asked Emmett who had Bella on his shoulders. Everyone laughed. Even the mom of the group was shaking with laughter.

"Emmett! Put her down!" Edward said angrily and reached up to take her from his shoulders.

Bella rolled her eyes then smirked. The next second my heart almost stopped.

Bella let herself fall backwards off the huge guys shoulders, causing her to do a sort of flip. Amazingly, she landed on her feet.

Emmett turned and gave her a high five.

"Isabella! That was so…reckless and stupid! You could have killed yourself" Edward said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her over.

"I. am. Fine! Back off, Edward!" she said and walked past him. She stood beside me again. I reached over and took her hand.

I watched the cullens as we all talked about this Victoria. I decided to ask for the full story later.

As much as I hated to admit it, some of the cullens weren't that bad. Emmett was a hoot and even his bitch of a wife wasn't too bad.

"Bella should move in with us" Edward said.

"Hell no!" I said straight away.

"Its up to you, Bella dear" the mom said.

"I'd like to stay with Emily and Sam for now" Bella said "But thank you all"

Edward leaned over and took Bella's hands in his. A growl escaped my throat without me knowing.

"There are more of us here to protect you. Eight vampires is better that three young werewolves"

"We can protect Bella just fine!" I spat. My anger was bubbling again.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to risk her life on your word" Edward replied.

"I think it's time to go" Bella said, putting her hand on my leg.

She stood up and hugged various vampires.

We had agreed to all meet up tomorrow night. With sam and Jared.

I nodded my goodbye. I couldn't wait to get out and breath clean air.

Finally, we walked outside. I pulled off my pants not caring who saw and phased.

Bella laughed and rubbed my head. I really fucking liked that. I licked her face then rolled over so she could get my belly. She laughed harder and ended up on the ground with me.

"Its so soft" she said, stroking my stomach. I got a little excited because it felt so good.

"Ewe! Paul, that's gross!" she laughed and jumped up.

Most of the cullens were watching us with strange expressions. I jumped up and nudged Bella. I wanted to go.

"Bye guys" Bella called and climbed up on to my back.

The vamps didn't look too impressed.

As soon as she was holding on tight, I took off. I love to run in wolf form. It felt great.

Bella was giggling into my shoulder. I loved her so much, it was unreal. I never thought I could feel this way. I needed to tell her.

I just wish Jasper had said something else about how Bella feels.

What if I told her I loved her and she didn't love me?. I know the imprint is supposed to work both ways, but what if I tell her and she's laughs?

"Paul?" Bella asked. I hadn't even realised that I'd stopped. I shook my head and started moving.

I stopped in the woods by my house and let Bella climb down.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't like being round so many, you know" I shrugged.

She reached over and touched my cheek "You did great"

I smiled, scared that if I opened my mouth, I blurt out that I love her.

"So why are we at your's?" she asked as we crossed the road and walked up to my door.

"Two reasons actually. One, I need to get some clothes and stuff, cause I'm going to be staying at Sam's with you. And two, I need to ask you a favour"

"What kind of favour?"

I led us in and we sat down.

"I need you to take Stitch. She wont go near me now. I guess she doesn't like dogs too much" I smiled.

**Bella **

"where is she now?" I asked. Just then, the cat in question came zooming into the room and pounced on me. Her fur was raised up on her back and she was spitting and hissing.

"Aww, poor baby. Does nasty, doggy Paul scare you?. Does he?" I cooed and kissed the cat's head. She began to purr.

"Will Emily mind me bringing a cat to her place?" I asked Paul. I turned to find that he was watching intently.

"No she wont mind" he said "Let me just grab the cat stuff and my stuff and we can go. I'm starving!"

"Nothing new there" I said rolling my eyes.

She smiled and kissed the back of my hand "Gimme five minutes" he said then ran upstairs.

Stitch was still purring away on my lap. I could tell Paul was hurt that she wouldn't go near him. I would find a way to get her to like him again.

I put the cat in the carry basket and headed through to the kitchen. I made Paul a pork sandwich with apple sauce and stuffing on a huge bread cake and warmed it up a little.

He came down stairs with his nose twitching.

"Oh my god! What is that heavenly smell?" he asked, all but drooling.

I handed him the sandwich .

"You spoil me" he grinned. I shrugged "What can I say, I have a soft spot for you"

He put the sandwich down and pulled me into his arms "A soft spot, hmm? And how big is this spot?"

I put my head against his hot bare chest and could hear his voice rumbling.

"About the size of a coin" I smiled "Your growing on me"

He reached down and grabbed his crotch "I didn't think you noticed" he said in my ear. I laughed and looked up at him.

He was perfect. I ached to have him.

"Lets work on making that soft spot bigger" he said quietly. My heart tightened in anticipation.

"How big we talking here?" I asked in a whisper.

He leaned down closer to my face "I want it to consume you. I want to be the first thing you think of I a morning and the last thing at night" his eyes were blazing.

Oh god!

"You already are" I breathed.

"I smell food!" called Jared.

Paul cursed softly and pressed his head against mine.

"Want a sandwich?" I called to Jared as I stepped back from Paul.

"You know you're an angel, right?" Jared said as he came in.

"I have heard that once or twice" I laughed and started on his food.

"Oh yeah, there was a reason I came round" Jared said as he sat down "There's a guy at Sam's. he's there to see Bella"

"What!" Paul said "Who the fuck is it?"

"That foreign dude she was with at the beach. Emily just loves him" Jared said.

Paul looked at me and narrowed his eyes "What does he want?"

"Not psychic here" I replied, handing Jared his sandwich "I told him we would get together today, so that's probably it"

"Hear that, Paul?. _Get together!_" Jared smirked. Paul flipped him off and stole half of his sandwich.

Jared wasn't impressed.

"The guy said last night that you were the reason he's here. What does that mean?" Paul asked me.

I sighed "Listen. I cant tell you his secret just like I cant tell him yours. It wouldn't be fair"

Paul looked pissed "But you're my imp…"

I raised one eyebrow "I'm your _Imp_?. I am not a fucking Imp!"

Jared was crying with laughter.

"Get the fuck out, Red!" Paul said angrily.

Jared kissed my cheek "Thanks for the sexy sandwich, B"

Paul growled until he left.

"Imp" I said again folding my arms across my chest.

He was trying not to smile, which was getting me mad.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Your not an Imp. You are beautiful. And you are perfect and I'm an idiot" he said with a pout at the end.

I picked up Stitch's basket and let him get the rest.

"You certainly are" I grinned and walked out, leaving him to follow and stare at my ass.

* * *

_**Oooo, they are getting closer!**_

_**I think they need to have a Huge fight then steamy imprint make up sex. Who's with me?.**_

_**Big thank you to Macullen077 for looking over this story for me. You rock Maria xx**_

_**And a massive thank you to everyone for all your reviews. They make me so happy. that's why I update so often!. Reviews=happy wrier :-)**_

_**So please hit that review button and make me HAPPPPPPPY!**_

_**Rose xxxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

**Paul**

Emily's house was full by the time we got there.

Emily was talking to the new guy, Nathan. Sam was watching the news and Jared was on the phone.

I took my stuff through to Bella's room.

Bella had taken Stitch out of her basket and was showing her to Emily and Nathan.

I really wanted my cat to take a swipe at the man but the little traitor didn't. She purred at him and rubbed her head against his leg while glaring at Jared. Can cat's even glare?. Mine sure can!.

I quietly told Sam about our chat with the Cullen's.

"We also found Edward having awkward sex with Tanya" Bella giggled "I think it was his first time"

"Seriously!" Jared laughed "Why was it awkward?"

"Cause he looked in pain" Bella told him "Really. He didn't look like he was enjoying it one bit"

"Well if it was his first time, it might not have been all that fun. Your first time isn't very good" Emily said.

"My first time was great" Bella said. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and turned bright red.

Jared sniggered and leaned over to bump my fist.

"Good job man" he smirked. Emily smacked him round the head.

Bella turned to Nathan "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"This" he said and handed her something small.

"Er….thank you?. Why?" she asked looking down at her palm. I couldn't see what it was but Emily's eyes widened.

I raised one eyebrow at her and she looked pointingly down at her own hand and pointed to her ring.

What the fuck!

"And why exactly do you keep giving Bella jewellery?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because she need them" he said simply. He turned back to Bella and began to talk to her but strangely we couldn't hear what he was saying. The others looked just as confused as I felt.

Bella replied back to him but I couldn't hear her either.

I saw her laugh. But couldn't hear the beautiful sound. I got up and grabbed Nathan by his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you!" I growled.

"Paul!" Bella said angrily "Stop it!"

Nathan laughed "I am not here to steal Bella away, wolf. Trust me. Bella is safe with me"

"That isn't what I asked" I said. Did he just call me wolf!.

"I am, what I am" Nathan said.

"And I'm fucking angry!. Now tell me, what. Are. You?"

"Paul, your being rude" Bella said angrily "Nathan is here to see me"

"Its ok, Bella. I gotta go anyway. I'll call you, and remember what I told you. Anytime, alright?" Nathan said.

I growled loudly.

Bella nodded "Thank you, Nathan. I'll remember. And I'm sorry about Paul. I could say that he isn't always this bad, but that would be a lie" she glared at me.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking out of the door. I was half a step behind him. I grabbed the door before it closed but he had vanished.

"What the fuck!" I said looking round. "He's gone!"

Bella stood up "I'm going home!" she said turning on her heel and marching off to her room.

"Well done, Paul" Jared sneered "Drive your imprint away. If you don't want her, I'll gladly take…"

He didn't finish his sentence as I shoved him backwards over the chair and chased after the woman that was driving me crazy.

Emily shook her head at me as I walked past. I could tell she wasn't impressed with how I acted.

Bella was throwing clothes into her bag when I walked in.

"Don't do that!" I said angrily. I grabbed a pair of shorts off her and threw them down onto the bed.

"Fuck you, asshole!. I've had enough of this shit. Thank you for everything but I'd rather face Victoria than stay here with you!" she spat, snatching the shorts back up.

I grabbed the shorts back off her.

"You cant go, Bella. I'm sorry for being a dick. I really can't help it. But you can't go home, and if you do…..well, I'm coming with you. Simple as"

"I'll go to the cullens" she said trying to grab the shorts back. I threw them out of the window.

"Are you trying to get me fucking angry!" I said angrily "Because if you are, your doing a pretty good job"

"I'm not trying to get you anything!. I'm done. Seriously. I don't need this shit. My life was fucked up enough without adding you to the mix" she was shaking as bad as I was and her eyes were shining.

"Who's fucking fault's that, Bella?. No one asked you to fall in love with a vampire. I'm willing to bet you're the only human stupid enough to do such a idiotic thing. Hell, some might think you are suicidal. Because no same human would date a fucking dead guy, its sick. Necrophilia even "

Hurt flashed across her face.

"I _must_ be an idiot. After all, I was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire and then even stupider to fall in love with someone like you!" she spat angrily.

She grabbed her bag and ran to the door "At least I don't regret falling for the vampire. Even if he is dead!"

The door slammed behind her.

I slid to the floor.

She loved me. _I _was the fucking idiot!.

**Bella **

Tears streamed down my face as I ran down the hall.

"Oh, Bella" Emily said and hugged me tightly "He didn't mean it" she said. She had tears in her own eyes.

"Let me talk to him" sam said. He looked angry. I shook my head. "I just want to go home"

"I'll drive you" Jared said.

"Its ok. I have other ways to travel" I said taking the ring that Nathan had given me off my finger. I closed my eyes and squeezed the ring in my palm 'Nathan. I need you!' I said in my head.

I opened my eyes. Emily, Sam and Jared were all staring at me. Suddenly, Nathan was standing beside Jared who jumped as though he'd been shocked.

"Fucking shifters!" Nathan, said shaking his head "Worse than vampires if you ask me"

"What the…..?. Where the hell did you come from?" Sam asked.

"Never you mind" Nathan said and held out a hand to me "Lets go, sweetheart"

"Bella. Please" Sam said "One of us needs to be with you"

Just then paul appeared. Is face was kinda blotchy and his eyes were red.

"Will you come?" I asked Jared. I scooped up Stitch in my arms and placed her on my shoulder.

"Uh…sure. As long as someone tells me what the hell is going on" he said.

I looked at Nathan who nodded and took my hand. I reached out and grabbed Jared's hand.

The last thing I saw was Sam's shocked face before we were suddenly stood in my bedroom.

"Whoa!" Jared said looking round "This is some fucked up shit!" he breathed.

"Welcome to my life" I sniffed. The tears had slowed down but the hurt was still coming thick and fast. It was too much. God! It didn't even hurt this much when I thought he had been about to get a blow job of some slut.

Jared pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly "I'm so sorry, Bella. Paul is a real jackass sometimes but he does love you. I promise"

"Love me!. He doesn't love me. The only person Paul Jenkinson loves, is Paul Jenkinson!. Everything else is just a fucking game to him" I sat back on my bed and placed Stitch on the floor.

Jared sighed and shook his head "We told him" he said to himself "We fucking told him"

His mobile began to ring. "Its Sam" he said and put it onto loud speaker.

"Sam" he answered.

"Where the hell are you and what the hell happened?" he asked loudly.

"I'm at Bella's and I have no idea what happened but it was awesome"

"Do you think that Nathan guy is a threat?" Sam asked seriously

"I don't think so" Jared said eyeing my new fairy friend "He seems ok"

"Ok. Well Paul's going mental here. I feel kinda bad for him, even though _he is a total dick_!" he said the last part loudly "You should never treat a woman like that, much less your impr…."

"Ok, well I gotta go" Jared said cutting him off "Your on loud speaker here boss"

"Shit!" Sam cursed quietly. Nathan rolled his eyes and muttered the word '_Idiota_'.

"Give Paul a kick from me" Jared said and hung up.

I didn't want to know, nor did I care what the hell they were talking about.

"Where do you live, Nathan?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, my father sent me to live in Seattle to become friends with your uncle Jack. He said I'd need to travel with him to meet my charge" he shrugged.

"Charge?"

He smiled "You"

"And why did you need to meet me?" I asked. Jared sat down beside me.

"Well, it seems that you are pretty special. I need to stop a few things from happening and keep you happy" he smiled.

"Why?" I asked at once "What are you to me?"

"I am your fairy god father" he smiled "Crazy huh"

"No fucking way!" Jared said "You're a fairy!. Dude, that's so fucked up. I bet you got your ass kicked all the time in school"

Nathan glared at him. Jared suddenly jumped up, screaming. Tiny flecks of fire covered his face.

They vanished after about five seconds and Jared's face was unhurt.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked "Would you try and fuck with me?"

"Wuck that!" Jared said. He moved closer to me, stroking his face.

"So you're my fairy god father and you need to keep me safe and happy?" I asked. He nodded as he picked up the airline tickets that I had bought as a surprise for me and Edward to go to Florida. "That about sums it up, yeah"

"What do you need to stop happening to me?" did I really want to know?

He bit his lip "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you"

"Wait a minute!" I said "Where the hell were you when Tyler's van almost squished me? And most importantly, when James used me as a freaking chew toy!" I held out my arm to show him my scar.

"Oh shit!" Nathan gasped "Is that a…?"

"Yes" I told him "It is"

"I'm sorry Bella. I hadn't been sent to you then. You must have been on a different path of life when this happened. I can remove it if you want?" he said taking my hand.

'No" I said straight away. They both looked at me strangely "Sorry, its just, the scar, even though James was a total psychopath, the scar is part of me now"

"What really happened?" Jared whispered like it was a secret. Nathan sat down on the floor with Stitch on his knee.

"When I was with Edward, I went to watch his family play base ball. Three nomad vampires showed up and wanted to play. Edward was a little…..protective" Jared had heard this but I thought I'd repeat it for Nathan. "One of the male nomads wanted me as supper and began hunting me. Alice and Jasper took me to phoenix while the others tried to catch him but he followed. He broke in to my mothers house and called me saying he had her so of course I got away from Alice and Jasper and went to meet him"

"Like you do!" jared said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes "I know. It was a dumb move. He didn't have my mother and he messed me up pretty bad. But Edward and his family arrived and killed him"

"Obviously not in time" Jared said as he picked up my hand and stroked a finger across my scar "Its cold. I don't get how your not a blood sucker"

"Edward. He sucked the venom out" I said quietly. I didn't like to think about that part of my life.

"Wow" they both said. I nodded. "I know"

"And this Victoria chick. She's that James's mate?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. Edward didn't think they were that close but he was obviously wrong"

"What came of the other nomad?" Nathan asked.

"Er…I think he stayed with the Denali coven. that's the other animal drinkers who live in Alaska"

"You should write the leech encyclopaedia'' Jared chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "I'm going to go shower before we have to go meet the Cullen's. Or you could just go, Jared. The Cullen's can take care of me"

Jared rolled his own eyes "Bella. Like it or not, your family now. And I am not leaving you in the care of the living dead"

I giggled at that. Living dead!.

"Ok, well I'm just going to shower" I grabbed some black boot cut jeans and a green t-shirt and headed into the bathroom. I wasn't going to go through my underwear drawer with those two watching so I was going commando.

I turned on the water and stepped under. I turned on my fish, shower radio.

Maybe I could get Nathan to zap me to England or something so I wouldn't be near forks.

A song came on as I was shampooing my hair. My hands froze in place as I listened to the lyrics.

'_I let myself fall into a lie, _

_I let my walls come down.I let myself smile and feel alive,I let my walls come matter how I try I don't know why,you push so far wrapped your hands tight around my heart,you squeezed it full of this knife I'll cut out the part of me, the part that cares for this knife I'll cut out the heart of me,the heart that cares for you'_

Sounds about right. Maybe I could borrow the guys knife when he's done.

'_I can t believe the way you took me down._

_I never saw the pain._

_Coming in a million broken miles._

_Like poison for my veins._

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me, the part that cares for this knife I'll cut out the heart of me,the heart that cares for you._

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me, the part that cares for this knife I'll cut out the heart of me,the heart that cares for you._

_The hate. And the fear._

_The nightmares that wake,_

_Me up in tears._

_The nightmares and the hate"_

I was sick and tired of crying! It seemed like all I had done for the past few weeks was cry.

Well no more. I refuse to cry anymore.

I got out and dried myself. Dressing quickly and towel drying my hair.

Jared and Nathan were laughing when I walked back into my bedroom.

I raised one eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"Nathan was just telling me about some of the things he can do" Jared said.

I couldn't even be bothered to ask.

I just nodded and looked towards the clock. It was six. I didn't feel like eating but I figured the guys might be hungry. Jared's always hungry, so I went down and fried a couple of chops.

"You'll work it out" Jared said.

"Who said I want to work it out?" I snapped "I've only known Paul a couple of weeks and most of that time has been fighting. Who wants a relationship like that?"

"Come on, Bella. You don't mean that. I've seen the way you look at each other" he said but looked nervous.

"Yeah, well. I decided that I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, Paul is just someone I used to like who turned out to be just another dick" I said turning back to the pan.

Maybe I really should get a human boyfriend. Hell I'll even do back ground checks to make sure they don't have any fury or living dead ancestors.

Paul and I are well and truly done!.

Suddenly, I had the sharpest pain in my heart and fell to the floor.

* * *

_**Le gasp!**_

_**Lol, sorry. I couldn't resist. And you're all realllllllly gonna hate me now. I am going away. Taking my kiddies on a long weekend and wont be back till Sunday.**_

_**Please be kind :'(**_

_**I can reply to any messages you might send, on my phone. But I can promise you that after the nest chapter the happy couple will accept the imprint and be together.**_

_**Anyway. Please review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi. So here it is. The **_**one**_**! **

**Sorry to say, I had an awful time away :-( I ended up getting really bad sunburn even though I was wearing sun cream. Now I'm real sore and look like Mr Krabs, lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Paul**

Sam chewed me for an hour about how to treat my imprint and Emily refused to talk to me or cook for me.

I felt like such a fucking dick. I had hurt the only woman I've ever loved and probably the only one besides family to ever love me. But in truth, it hurt me more than anything in this world. It killed me to speak to her like that.

Sure she might only love me because of the imprint but still.

I was so fucking angry it was scary. I was angry at myself for saying the things I said. I was angry at Bella for not fighting for us. I was angry at that fucking Nathan, whatever he is. I was so angry at everything that I couldn't phase back from my wolf form.

Sam was sitting on the steps in front of me trying to calm me but nothing would work.

It was time to go meet the cullens and it looked like I was going as a wolf.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts when I was suddenly hit with the worse pain in my heart. It felt like it was being ripped out.

Sam sighed and shook his head before getting to his feet.

His mobile began to ring.

"Its Jared" he said flipping it open.

"Sam!" Jared said sounding scared "There's something wrong with Bella!"

I jumped up. My whole body was shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"She was upset and talking about how she didn't want anything to do with Paul again and she just collapsed. She's scratching at her chest like mad" I could hear her whimpering in the background.

I turned and sprinted towards forks. Sam was hot on my trail.

My baby needed me! I don't care if I'm mad or if she's mad. I had to get to her.

When we reached her house, I ran straight inside. Sam stopped to phase back but I was too anxious.

Bella was sitting up now but she was still on the floor. She looked sick. I rushed over to her.

Bella! I though. But obviously it came out as a whine.

Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at me. "Why are you here?" he asked Sam.

"Sorry, honey. I called them" Jared said. He was sitting beside her holding her hand.

I didn't like how he called her honey but bit back a growl.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She said it was her heart" Jared said. He looked terrified. I nuzzled her side with my head.

I was so sorry and I wanted her to know that.

"Paul. Why are you still phased?" Jared asked.

"He cant phase back. He cant calm enough" Sam shrugged.

Suddenly, Nathan appeared behind Bella on the floor.

"My brother's coming. He's a doctor" he told Bella.

"I'm fine" she said but you could still hear it in her voice that she was in pain.

"Just humour me" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"So is your brother a….you know. Like you?" Jared asked him.

Ok, so Jared's now in the 'in' crowd.

"Yeah. But he's way more advanced than me" Nathan said glumly "And I just know he's gonna try and steal Bella"

I growled loudly and bared my teeth.

"Go away, Paul" Bella said tiredly.

"Someone call for a doctor" said a male voice from behind Sam. We all turned.

There was a guy stood there. He was tall with black messy hair. He had bright blue eyes and two studs in his lower lip.

This guy was a doctor?.

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a black vest top, showing muscular arms and more than a few tattoo's and gray combat pants with biker boots.

Sam looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

I snorted.

"You must be Isabella" he said smiling and walking towards her.

"I am?" Bella asked in a daze.

He smiled wider, revealing straight white teeth "I sure hope so. Either its you or the dog because if its one of the guys I feel really sorry for him"

She giggled "No, its me. But I prefer Bella"

He crouched down beside her "Hi, Bella. I'm Ash"

She smiled. Her right hand was still firmly in place over her heart.

"So you're a doctor?" she asked. He nodded "The best there is. Why don't I take you some place more comfortable and we can find out what's wrong with you"

"Will one of you please call the cullens and just tell them we will be a little late" Bella asked "Just don't mention me or me being sick or they will all come"

Sam nodded and took out his phone.

"And can one of you get the dog out of here?" Dr Dick asked.

I growled and snarled at him. "Urghhh, shifter. Figures" he said rolling his eyes.

"Hello brother" he said smiling at Nathan. They looked nothing alike. Nathan had tanned skin light brown hair whereas Ash has paler skin and black hair.

Have to say it though. They were both, unnaturally good looking. God I sound gay!.

Dr Dick picked Bella up bridal style and carried her through to the living room.

"Nathan. Bag" Ash said. Nathan passed him a black leather doctors bag. It looked normal except for the fact that it has silver spikes around the bottom.

"Now, Isabella. What were you thinking about when you got the pain?. Nathan said it was your heart" Ash asked. He took her hand and closed his eyes.

"I er…I was talking to Jared" she nodded to Jared "We were talking about an argument I had with my…er someone. I remember thinking that I should really go for a human next time. And that me and this…someone were really through this time"

Oh god! What have I done?. If her heart hurt anything like mine, I felt sorry for her. It was like someone was pushing it, trying to get it to come out through my back.

"That's when I felt the pain. It was like my heart was being squeezed from the inside. I fell to the floor and then Jared and Nathan were beside me" she shrugged.

I was laid on the floor with my front paws over my muzzle, whining.

This shit hurt like a bitch.

He let go of her hand and placed both hands over her ears and closed his eyes again.

After a minute, he frowned "I cant hear you"

"I didn't speak" Bella said.

He chuckled "No, sweetie. I cant hear your mind. Its silent. I cant even get a feel of you"

I'll be ripping him to bits if he tries to get '_a feel_' of her.

"Oh" she said and smiled "Neither can Edward. My mind is my own"

"Edward?" he asked looking round at us.

"Her vampire ex" Nathan offered.

Ash smiled "A girl that likes to take risks"

"What can I say. I'm a rebel" she muttered dryly.

He laughed and placed his hand against her heart. He better not try and steal a grope of I'll be biting his damn fingers off!.

He closed his eyes again then turned to Sam "Does she know?" he asked sharply.

Nathan groaned quietly. Sam shook his head a little.

"Do I know what?" Bella asked.

Oh shit! This is so not how I wanted her to find out.

**Bella **

The pain wasn't so bad now that Paul was here. But I refused to believe that, that was the actual reason it didn't hurt so much.

No one said anything so I asked again. "Do I know what?"

"That the dog right there is actually a person" Dr Sex….I mean, Ash asked.

"Oh. Sure I know. That's Paul" I said and winched at the name.

Paul whined again.

"Go away" I told him "If my dad comes back and see's you like that he's gonna flip"

Ash looked over at Paul and clicked his fingers. Paul was suddenly Paul again. Naked too.

"How did you?…..what are you guys?" he asked.

Ash just looked at him and turned back to me "Unfortunately, sweetheart, there isn't anything I can do to stop your pain. You just need to fix what's causing the hurt. Do you know why your heart was hurting?" he asked gently. I felt myself melt a little when I looked at him. He was GORGEOUS! He even made the hurt Paul caused feel less…..hurtful. But he wasn't Paul. Nobody could compare to him. Not now, not ever.

Ash raised one eyebrow.

Shit I hadn't spoken. I'd just been staring at him.

What did he say!

"Uh…sorry, what?" I asked shaking my head slightly.

He laughed. The sound was relaxing. "I asked if you knew what was causing your heartache?"

I frowned and looked at Paul "I know alright"

"Bella, we should really talk" Paul said "I didn't mean the things I said"

"Then why say them?" I asked.

He just sighed and shook his head.

Jared kicked his leg "Fix it!" he growled.

"Are you sure you cant do anything, Ash?" Nathan asked.

Dr Delicious shook his head "But I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, I'll be sticking around for a while. The bad news is…Nathan. I'm taking your charge"

"What!. No!. you cant do that. Bella's mine!" Nathan protested.

Paul was growling at Ash.

"What do you mean, your taking me?" I asked.

". You were supposed to be my charge anyway, but I was unavailable. Now I'm free and this pain your feeling, It isn't going to go away unless you reconcile with whoever caused this" he placed his hand over my heart "Do you plan on doing that?"

"Not really" I muttered "There's no point anymore"

"Bella. Stop being so god damn dramatic" Paul said. Nathan handed him a pair of sweat pants.

"You need to tell her" Ash said "she needs to understand what she's feeling and why she doesn't have a choice"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really getting tired of this. "What the fuck is going on?"

Just then my mobile began to ring.

It was Emily.

"Hello?"

"Are the boys there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Secretive bastards are all here" I said looking round. Ash smiled widely.

"One of them needs to get over to Quill's house. He's just phased"

"Oh shit!" I said. Everyone in the room had heard. Sam and Jared ran out.

"Paul. Stay with Bella. And for god sakes, tell her!. Bella. Call the cullens and tell them we'll meet tomorrow" Sam called from the door.

The pain had vanished now. I really hoped it didn't come back.

I called Rosalie and quickly told her what had happened. She said it was fine but she was sorry there would be another dog running round.

"Well" said Ash said clapping his hands "This is cosy"

I giggled. Paul didn't look impressed.

"Is one of you going to tell me what you are?" he asked.

The brothers hared a look. "Jared already knows, so why not" Nathan shrugged.

"We are fairies" Ash told him. Paul laughed "For real?. Like glitter and wings and shit?"

"Not quite" Ash smiled.

"Nathan is my fairy godfather" I said, smiling at Nathan. He beamed back.

"He is, but I am now going to be guarding you. Here take this" Ash took my left hand "Will you do me the honour?" he grinned and slid a ring onto the third finger.

I laughed. So did Nathan. Paul…didn't.

"I do" I grinned.

"Why the fuck does Bella need a god damn fairy godfather?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes "What's it got to do with you?"

My phone got a text message then.

**Go to Paul's place.**

**Quill is fine. Embry phased too.**

**Sam**

I handed my phone to Paul who looked grim "Lets go"

"I'll take you" Nathan said "Let me just get Bella's bag"

He disappeared.

"What if I dont want to go to Paul's!" I said stubbornly.

"Baby, this isn't a discussion. You're going. And that's all there is too it" Paul said. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet "We have a lot to talk about"

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

"I'm so looking forward to this talk" Paul said equally as sarcastic.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Oh get a room" Ash groaned.

Nathan appeared again and smiled "Ready?"

I nodded. My dad's living room vanished and we were now stood in front of Paul's tall house.

"Right" Paul said "Thanks for the lift. You can both go now"

To my surprise, both fairy's kissed my cheek. "If you need us. Just think" Ash winked.

Nathan nodded and handed stitch to me then they were gone.

"Fucking fairies" Paul snorted, picking up my bag.

"You are such an asshole!" I said shaking my head.

He opened the door then stopped. "I locked this!"

My heart began to pound. "Don't go in there!" I grabbed his hand "Please"

"I'll be fine Bella. This is what I do" he said "Plus. I don't smell vamp. It might just be a regular old robber"

I gripped tighter "Please, Paul. don't go in there. If Victoria's in there she'll kill you. I couldn't…."

"There you are" Kayla said from behind us. "Oops. Sorry I left the door unlocked. We just ran out to get crackers"

I sighed in relief.

Izzy saw me and ran to me "ELLAAAAAAAA!"

I laughed and picked up the little girl "Hey, princess"

"Unki Pauw, wuvs Ella" she grinned. Kayla laughed "Can you guys watch her for an hour. Craig is being a real dick and I don't like argue in front of Iz"

"Sure we will" I said at the Same time as Paul said "No, we cant"

Kayla smiled "I take it you two are still having problems?"

"You could say that" I said "Or you could say that your brother is obsessed with my ex and cant get over the fact that my ex and I still speak"

"He wants you back!" Paul said at once "He said so himself. He's a scheming, cunning little, bastard"

"Paul!" I scolded "Not in front of Izzy!" he looked down "Sorry"

"Kayla" I said with a smile "We would be happy to watch Izzy. Take as long as you need"

Kayla surprised me by hugging me "Thank you Bella. I'll call you soon" she kissed Izzy's cheek and walked off.

I sent Paul a dirty look and walked inside with Izzy.

"What?. A minute ago you were begging me not to risk my life" he said as he followed us in.

"Yeah well, then I remembered that I hate you" I muttered.

I went into the kitchen and sat Izzy down on the chair "What do you want to do, honey?" I asked.

"Stop arguing and go at it like rabbits" Paul said as he stretched.

I put my head down to hide my smile. _I wont give in! I wont give in! I wont give in! I wont give in!._

"Make fairy cakes?" I asked the little girl. She clapped her hands "OOoo yes! Yes!"

"Figures" Paul said rolling his eyes.

I got all the ingredients out and pushed the chair up to the side so Izzy could help.

"You wanted to talk. I'm listening" I said to Paul over my shoulder.

"Now?. Like this?. Bella this is serious shit we're talking about" he said.

I shrugged "Now's a good time. I'm not angry. I'm not upset. So talk"

"Ok" he said "I'm just gonna tell you everything"

I nodded and began to mix the ingredients together.

"So when we met, I thought you were hot. A bitch. But a hot bitch. I didn't set out for this to happen, but then when we were paired in class and started talking, I began to like you. Then you didn't come to school and I got worried. I thought about you all week!. I couldn't think of anything else"

He was talking really fast. I had a feeling he just wanted to get it all out.

"I began to think that something was really wrong. So I came over. We fought as usual and I upset you. I didn't like to see you cry" he frowned.

"I was crying because I was mad. Not sad" I said butting in.

He made an impatient noise and continued "And then we fought some more and I kissed you. That shocked me. The need I felt to kiss you was like…it was amazing. And we were so…so passionate. It was the best sex I'd ever had and I couldn't believe it. I thought about you all night. I couldn't wait to see you again. To feel you again. To kiss you again. And I did. In the gym room. That was a first for me. I don't usually sleep with the Same girl twice"

I sent him another dirty look over my shoulder.

The cakes were ready to go in the oven now so I popped them in and took Izzy into the living room. I put her Cinderella on and she laid down on the sofa, sucking her thumb. So cute!.

I went back in to the kitchen and sat down in front of Paul.

"when I thought I'd lost you because of Roxann, I realised that I would do anything to get you back. I needed to be with you Bella and it scared me. I was so happy that you gave me another chance. Then the next day, the day of the talent show. You looked so beautiful and sounded so good. I went out to get some air and saw you with _him_. It broke my heart. I was in love with you, Bella. I just hadn't realised how much"

I felt tears prickle my eyes. My own heart felt like it was on the verge of exploding.

"When I saw the two of you…..I lost it. I saw red. The next thing I know, I'm in the woods and I'm a fucking wolf. I was so mad!. I hated everything. I thought you were just using me of doing it to get back at me. Then Sam told me I couldn't see you and I felt so confused. I hated you for hurting me but I still loved you. You're the only girl that has ever touched my heart and you always will be" he smiled and looked away.

What does that mean?. have I put him off the idea of love?. I mentally gasped. Had I put him off women!

He looked back at me. His eyes were dark and intense "There's this thing that we do. Wolves that is. When we find out soul mate, we imprint on them"

Huh?. I think I was lost.

"At the bonfire when I first saw you over the fire, something changed in me. My whole life was suddenly about being with you. You made life worth living. You became the only thing holding me to this world"

I may sound dumb here but I was still lost.

"I imprinted on you, Isabella. You are my soul mate"

My jaw dropped "Really?. Are you sure?"

He chuckled "Oh yeah"

"Wow" I said. This was a lot to take in. "So why were you so cruel to me?. Why did you say you didn't want to be with me?"

"I was mad because you had dated a vampire. I mean come on! He's dead for Christ sake!. How would you feel if you didn't know about vampires then found out that I had dated a dead chick?"

I thought about Paul being with some vampire woman and felt my blood boil "Ok. I get your point. But I have only one ex. Sure he's a vampire but at least it was a real relationship. You have a string of ex bed partners. I look at every girl I see and wonder if you've slept with her. But I'm not going on and on about that!"

He was silent for a minute "Your right. I'm sorry. Everyone has a past and mine is far from being saintly" he took my hand "Can I ask you a question?. A few questions actually"

I nodded. I was still turning everything over in my head.

"Did you have sex with Jasper?"

I laughed loudly "No!. Jasper is like a brother to me. I couldn't have sex with him"

Paul looked relieved "Ok. So what really happened when you went to the Cullen's"

"Ok. But first. What happened with the blonde on the bike?" I asked.

He laughed "She wanted sex"

I pulled my hand back like I'd been burned.

"Hey" he said taking my hand back "I didn't say she'd gotten it. She came back her. Stitch hated her and she was a total slut. Kayla got rid of her. I had pizza and beers with Kayla then spent the night on your front porch. Your turn" he nodded to em.

"You spent the night on my porch!. Oh Paul, I am so sorry"

He shrugged "Go on"

"Well, we didn't speak as Edward drove us to the house. Then Esme greeted us and I hugged her but Edward whisked me upstairs"

Paul's knuckled were white with tension.

I sighed "We said he missed me and I asked how Tanya was. He said she wasn't me and tried to kiss me" I giggled "I told him I had to pee and ran off to the bathroom. I finally realised that I really didn't want him back. Rose heard me laughing in the bathroom and took me to her house to talk. I told her about you and she got Emmett to bring pizza and ice cream and Jasper tagged along. We played games and had fun. Rose and Em went off to have sex and Jasper and I sung songs and he played the guitar so he wouldn't hear them as bad. We didn't realise just how late it was and I went to bed. _alone!_. end of story"

He smiled then. I got up and took the cakes out and checked on Izzy. She was asleep.

I sat back down.

"When we were at Emily's… you said that you'd fallen for me" Paul said slowly.

I nodded looking down.

"When did you… when did you first…"

I shrugged slightly "I've known for a while but I finally admitted to myself the night Izzy stayed here. When I was going home. The night before the show"

I glanced up at him. He was watching me. Suddenly he moved forward quickly and captured my lips with his.

"I'm…sorry" he said between kisses "I love you" he whispered against my lips.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to dance naked in the rain. I wanted to tell everyone in the world that he loved _me_.

"I love _you_, Paul" I told him. His eyes lit up and he pulled me up so I was standing and held me tightly "Fuck, you don't know how good that feels. I love you so much, Bella. Its been killing me not being with you. God, I love you!"

"I'm so sorry, Paul. I've been so stupid. I've hurt us both when I should have just told you how I felt" I clutched at him.

He shook his head "No, baby. I'm sorry. I'm a hot headed asshole and I get angry too much"

I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

He was mine. Really mine.

"So soul mates huh?" I asked.

"Yep. You were made for me, Bella. I think deep down I knew that all along" he said and kissed my forehead.

"So what does this imprinting actually mean?"

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap "It means. We will be together forever. It means, we are officially a couple" he chuckled "And it means…your gonna have my babies, Miss Swann"

I laughed "Is that a fact?"

"Damn straight!" he grinned.

"What else does it mean?"

He thought for a second "It means I get to make love you to you all night every night. And no woman will ever get my attention because I belong to you"

'Hmm. I do recall you saying that if I looked after Izzy with you that you'd love me forever" I smiled.

"See!. I always keep a promise" he laughed. I leaned up and kissed his soft lips "I've missed you" I breathed.

"I've missed you too" he said as he kissed down my jaw "And I am gonna show you just how badly as soon as Kayla takes izzy home.

As if on que, "I'm back!"

A slow sexy smile slid on to my soul mates face.

* * *

_**Finally! And the angels sing.**_

_**Right, I'll be writing the hurt but not broken update before I update this again. But it shouldn't take long.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

**Paul**

"You two look better" Kayla grinned.

I was standing behind Bella with my arms wrapped around her.

"We decided to stop denying the inevitable" I grinned.

"About time" she said shaking her head "Everyone can see that you two belong together"

"I know, I know. And just think how cute our babies are gonna be" I said.

Kayla's eyes widened.

Bella elbowed me "Yeah. In ten years when I decide to have kids"

"Oh my god!" Kayla breathed "My baby brother has finally grown up and settled down. He's in love and talking about babies" she put her hand over her heart.

Bella laughed and wiggled out of my arms. I pouted but she was only making the butter icing to go on the cakes.

"Mamma?" Izzy called as she wandered in.

Kayla picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"So how about you and Craig?" I asked "Have you two sorted things?"

"Yeah. He's moving out" she shrugged.

"What!" I said loudly.

Kayla sighed and sat down. "Remember when I said that I'd walked in on someone I love in a compromising position?"

I nodded.

"It was Craig. He's been cheating on me since before Izzy was born" she started to cry.

I started to shake "I'm going to kill him!" growled.

"No!" Kayla cried "Its over between us. It has been for a long time. There's no point"

"Kayla. I'm so sorry" Bella said hugging my sister.

"Thanks" Kayla sniffed "Can I have a fairy cake?"

Bella handed her a cake covered in pink butter icing.

"Why the fuck did you stay with him?" I asked.

She sighed "I loved him. And I didn't want Izzy to grow up without her father"

I shook my head. I was going to kill that bastard!.

"Paul? Why are you shaking?" she asked "You look like a damn vibrator"

Bella laughed and rubbed my arm, calming me.

"You know what? Fuck this shit!" Kayla said "I'm taking Iz on holiday!"

I laughed "Ok. Miss random. Where are you going?"

She shrugged "don't know yet. Not got much money at the moment. Craig just bought a new car"

"Out of your money?" I asked.

When did my sister become so stupid?.

"He doesn't get paid until the and of the month" she said quietly.

I laughed "Are you hearing yourself?. You let the loser walk all over you and bought him a fucking car?"

"Paul!. don't talk to her like that" Bella said.

"Bella. She stayed with him all this time, knowing that he was cheating on her. Don't you think that is a little stupid?" I asked.

Bella sighed "Paul, she loves him. Love makes you crazy. You of all people should know that"

Damn right!.

"But we are different" I told her "I love you and you love me. I would never cheat on you. And when we have kids I will love you more because you will have given me life. You will be the mother of my children, my wife. I will love and respect and honour you. I will cherish you until my last breath"

Both girls had tears in their eyes.

Bella threw her arms around me and kissed me "That was beautiful" she said.

"Aw, who knew my brother was so deep" Kayla chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know!" Bella said suddenly making me jump "How would you and izzy like to go on a fully paid holiday to Florida?"

"What's the catch?" Kayla asked.

"No catch" Bella laughed "I bought two tickets to florida just before my birthday. I booked for a week at Disneyland but didn't pick a date. And everything is paid for. All you need to do is pack. I'll call and change everything over to your name and book the room. What do you think?"

"I think your crazy!" Kayla laughed "I cant take that. Its too much. Besides, it's _your _holiday. I cant go and take it"

"Yes you can" Bella said adamantly "I booked it because my ex wanted us to go away but then we broke up before I said anything. I'm not going to use them and Izzy will love Disney land"

"But…..what about you?" Kayla asked.

Bella rolled her eyes then smirked. She picked up a cake and bent down to talk to izzy "Hey princess. How would you like to go see the real little mermaid. And the real Cinderella?"

"Wooooow. Weally?" Izzy asked. Her eyes went huge.

"Yep. Just you and mommy. You can see all the princesses. Would you like that?" Bella smiled. I was one lucky son of a bitch to have a girl like her.

"Yes pwease!" Izzy squealed "Pwincesses! Pwincesses!"

Bella kissed her head and stood up smiling smugly "That's settled. Come by tomorrow and pick up the tickets"

Kayla looked at me "This girl is too good to be true"

I grinned "She's one of a kind"

"How the fuck did _you_ get a girl like her?' she laughed.

"I was just thinking the same think" I told them both.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. Kayla hugged her tightly "Thank you Bella. I will pay you back for this. This means so much to me"

"I don't want paying back for it. Besides, your family now" she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I grinned and kissed her cheek.

Kayla hugged us both again as she cried.

"You better marry this girl" she sniffed.

"I plan to" I laughed.

Soon after, they left.

I turned back to my girl who was finishing the fairy cakes.

"I cant believe you gave them a holiday" I said shaking my head.

She shrugged "I wasn't going to use it so someone might as well use it. And Izzy will adore Disney land"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind "Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

She looked over at the clock on the wall "Half past five" she told me.

I chuckled and kissed her neck "Nope. Its time to claim my mate"

She shivered in my arms as the spoon clattered on to the work surface.

I could hear her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing hitch.

"How bout' it, baby. Want me to claim you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes" she moaned. I slid my hands across her stomach and stroked the flesh just above her waist line.

I was hit with the most delicious scent. Sweet yet musky with some sort of fruity edge to it. It was pure Bella.

I growled as my dick hardened immediately. The scent intensified.

"Oh god!. Do it again" Bella asked.

I smirked and ran my nose up her jaw as I growled.

"Yes! Like that" she said panting "So sexy!" she moaned.

I couldn't wait another minute. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder before running upstairs.

She giggled and grabbed at my ass.

I set her on her feet and looked over her "I'm sorry, baby. But the clothes aren't gonna make it. I'll buy you new ones"

She raised one eyebrow then gasped as I tore her clothes off her body.

"Told ya…." my mouth dropped. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Whatsoever!.

I shoved my own pants down roughly.

Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips.

I stalked forward as she stepped back "Bella, baby. This isn't going to be like before. I need to take you!. I have to claim you. The wolf inside me has waited too long to have you"

She whimpered and shook. Her arousal was so strong now, I could taste it.

I growled and kissed her. Her small hands clutched at my hair, pulling me closer.

Damn! Anyone would think she was the animal. It felt fucking brilliant to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

She fell back onto my bed, taking me with her.

"What are you waiting for?. Claim me!" she said sexily.

My balls tightened. Fuck!

My dick was throbbing painfully. I reached over and grabbed the box from my drawer.

Empty.

"Shit!" I reached over and looked deeper into the bed side table. Nothing.

"Paul" Bella moaned beneath me. She lifted her hips and ground herself onto my dick.

"Ahh. Fuck, baby I'm out"

"Out?. Paul, I am going to cum in about ten seconds and you need to be in me!" she said huskily.

"But….what if….." my mind was going way to slow.

"I'm on the pill. Now for fuck sake's, Paul. Fuck me before I explode!" she cried.

I growled loudly and thrust in to her all the way to my balls.

She was right. As soon as I was in, she came hard. Screaming my name and squeezing me almost painfully. I could see dots, swimming in front of my eyes.

**Bella **

Stars flashed in front of my eyes.

I felt like jello.

A quivering wreck. Sex with Paul had always been good, but sex with Paul now that we are imprinted….there aren't even words!.

He pounded into me like it was the last day on earth. Pretty soon I was on my forth orgasm and it didn't look like we would be finished anytime soon.

He filled me completely. I closed my eyes and couldn't tell where my body ended and his began.

His hands gripped my ankles and removed them from around his waist. The next second, he placed them on either side of his neck so my legs were straight and up in the air.

I cried out as he went deeper than ever before.

"Holy shiiit!" he said through clenched teeth.

"ahhhhhhh!" I moaned loudly.

"I love you, Bella…I fucking love you!" he grunted as his thrusts got faster.

"love…you….Pauuuuuuuul!" I screamed as my fifth orgasm hit me.

He let go of my legs and gripped my hips tightly, holding me firmly in place as he thrust one more time then held me to him as he shot hot ribbons inside me.

"Ohh….oh god…oh shit!… fuck!" he panted.

We collapsed.

"Holy mother of Spongebob, that was good!" I said after I caught my breath.

"Amen to that, baby" he sighed and wrapped both arms around me. I could hear both our hearts pounding.

"Lets never fight again" he said as he pushed my hair back off my face. "I want to always be like this"

"Mmm, me too" I cooed as I cuddled into him.

We stayed silent for a while. The only sound was our breathing.

"I wonder how Quill and Embry are doing" I said as I yawned.

"We can go see them tomorrow" he said kissing my head "But for now, lets get some rest. It feels like the last week has been longer that a year"

I hummed in agreement and closed my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Paul's face, inches from mine. I smiled widely and pressed my lips to his.

"Mmmm. Hmmmm" he smiled against my mouth and pulled me closer "What a way to start the day!"

I laughed and wiggled my way out of bed.

"Hey!" he pouted "Where the hell are you going?"

"To shower and brush my teeth before I kill you with my death breath" I smiled.

He jumped out of bed quickly and wrapped me in a toasty hug.

"Baby, I love every part of you. That includes death breath and even smelly feet" he grinned. I smacked his arm "I don't have smelly feet!"

"I know" he said kissing me softly "But if you did, I'd love them, despite the stench"

Laughing, I kissed him again until his mobile began to ring.

"Go warm up the shower, I'll be in, in a second" he winked.

I made my way to the bathroom and got in the shower.

I realised something as I began to wash my hair. Since our talk last night, I felt different.

Loved and in love. Paul was my whole world.

I felt warm fingers caress my scalp and jumped a little.

"Deep in thought there, beautiful" he chuckled and kissed my neck. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I feel differently. I realize how much I really love you and how much you mean to me"

He chuckled against my shoulder "It's because we have accepted and embraced the imprint. Our bond is now unbreakable"

"Good" I grinned "Because I am never letting you go"

His answering smile was even more dazzling than a vampires.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as he rinsed my hair.

"It was Sam. He wants us to meet him on the field so we can talk to the cullens. He's thinking of letting them on our land until the bitch is stopped"

"Wow" I breathed "That's a big deal. The treaty has been in place since Carlisle first came to forks, all those years ago"

He nodded "We will do anything to keep you save. Anything. Even invite leeches onto our land"

I smiled and placed a kiss on his smooth chest. "Do we have time to drive by my house?. I can get the tickets for Kayla and Izzy"

"Sure. We don't have to be there till later" he smiled.

I took my time washing him. Loving the way his body responds to mine.

At one point, when all the bubbles had gone from his delicious body, I rubbed my own body against his to share my bubbles and his body responded perfectly.

The next thing I know, we are back in the bedroom, getting his sheets all kinds of wet.

"Wow!" I panted five hours later.

He just nodded.

"I mean…..wow"

He chuckled breathlessly. "I was beginning to think the only words you could say were my name and 'oh fuck"

I laughed "I'm pretty sure I screamed 'oh god' at one point"

"Aww" he pouted "I thought you were calling it me"

I rolled back over and kissed him. He gripped my hips tightly.

"Nooooooooo!" I said jumping back "We actually have thinks to do today and we need to shower again"

"Mmm, cant wait" he smirked.

"Alone!" I added and grabbed some clothes.

He tried to follow but I ran and locked the door behind me, laughing.

"Fine! I guess I'll go make coffee then"

"Please" I called out "And I'll make us some breakfast"

"Bella. Its four o clock" he laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of all day breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I love you" he said.

"I love you, back" I called.

I showered quickly. My girly parts were aching and I felt like I had been riding a large horse.

Well not far off. I had been riding a extra large wolf. I giggled as I went down stairs.

Paul had already made us both mushroom omelettes and set the table.

"Don't get used to it" he grinned as I sat down.

We laughed and ate the food and I cleaned up while Paul showered.

When he came back down I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning. This newfound bond was going to be the death of me. I wanted to jump him every time I saw him.

_Nothing new there_.

"Like what you see?" he smirked and ran his hand down his ridiculously toned chest and down to his 'action man' V. I really wanted to lick that!.

It was like a giant arrow pointing down. There should be a sign there saying 'Extra large peen!'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He sighed "I'd much rather go back to bed, but yeah"

I grabbed my denim bag that matched my shorts and slipped my white pumps on.

Today looked warm enough to not need padding and I wasn't bothered if it rained.

Living in forks, you get used to the rain. It becomes an everyday thing.

"Do you know how tempting you look right now?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go, Casanova"

He laughed and took my hand "Wanna ride me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure" I laughed "But you know there's a good chance your about to get shot, right?"

"Huh. And why's that?" he asked as we walked into the tree's across from his house.

"Because I'm telling Charlie that you and I are together"

He just laughed.

I raised one eyebrow.

"You'll see" he grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

_**WOW just noticed that this story has over 1000 reviews! I can honestly say, I squealed like a little girl. **_

_**Thank you guys soooooooo much. You don't know how much this means to me.**_

_**Ok, I'm going to go before I get all weepy. Seriously! I just watched the notebook and sobbed my heart out. How sad is that film!**_

_**I think Nicholas sparks likes to make people cry!**_

_**Anyway, enough rambling. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Bella **

"Yes!" Charlie said, doing an air punch. "I knew you had it in ya, son. Congratulations''

I was floored.

What the hell just happened?

"Dad. Did you hear me right?. I just told you that, Paul and I are together. Like together, together. We are a couple" I told him slowly.

He laughed "I'm not deaf, Bells. I hear ya. But I knew that Paul would be good for you. You two seem perfect for each other"

I shook my head "Okay then"

"See" Paul said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me "I told you he wouldn't shoot me"

"That doesn't mean I'm cool with your little pda" my dad huffed.

Paul laughed "Sorry, poppa cop, but that is one thing that I cant and wont stop doing. I love your daughter and fully intend to make her my blushing bride"

How awesome and sexy was my man?.

My dad surprised me by reaching out and shaking Paul's hand "Welcome to the family, son"

Wow!

"Be right back" I said and ran upstairs, grinning like an idiot.

I was so happy that they were on good terms. It had been a real pain when Charlie used to rag on Edward.

I grabbed the tickets for Kayla and Izzy and ran back downstairs.

"What you got there?" Charlie asked, eyeing my hands "Not eloping are ya?"

I rolled my eyes "No dad. I got tickets to Florida a while back for me and Edward. I'm giving them to Kayla and Izzy so they can have a holiday"

Charlie beamed "That's real nice of you, Bells"

"My sisters husband is the worlds biggest dick" Paul spat. I took his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

My dad raised one eyebrow in question.

"He's been cheating on Kayla since before Iz was born" Paul told him.

Charlie looked disgusted "Son of a bitch!. Why I aught to go lock his sorry ass in jail"

Paul smiled "Thanks chief. But I don't think there's much point. He'll get what's coming to him"

He looked at me "Ready to go?"

I nodded and pocketed the tickets.

We said good by to my dad and walked back through the woods. I was glad that Charlie didn't walk us out, because he would have thought we were crazy.

When we were too far away for Charlie to see anything, paul pushed me up against a tree and kissed me.

"Mmmm, what was tha for?" I asked breathlessly.

"Because I can" he smirked and kissed me again.

I smiled against his mouth and reached down behind him, gripping his firm ass.

He pulled back and raised one eyebrow.

"Because I can" I winked. He laughed and took my hand "come on. Its time to meet the vamps"

We walked to a clearing and I watched as he took off his jeans "Hold these?"

I took them from him and stepped back as he began to shake. His body flexed and rolled before he burst into wolf form.

I smiled and walked over, scratching behind his ears. He began to purr.

Laughing, I climbed up onto his back. It was like riding a horse.

He took off running through the trees. This was way better than running with vampires!

We got to the clearing before everyone else.

Paul phased back and slipped his pants back on. He then lay down on the ground with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

I poked him with my foot "Get up. Dogs sleep on the floor not…." I suddenly laughed "It's ok. You are a dog"

He growled and grabbed my legs, pulling me down on top of him before tickling me until I was almost crying.

"Oh god….stop!….I'll pee!… STOP!" I laughed.

He smiled and kissed my nose "I love you"

"I love you too"

He kissed me properly this time.

"Awwwwwww"

We both turned our faces and found Sam, Emily, Jared, Quil and Embry all smiling at us.

"You accepted the imprint!" Emily gushed while clapping.

"How could she not?" Paul asked "Look at me. I'm gorgeous!"

I rolled my eyes and got off him.

Once we were both standing, Paul pulled me to his side and kissed my head.

"Hey, Quil, Embry" I smiled.

"Hey Bella" they both beamed.

"How's it feel to be wolves?" I asked.

"Great!" Quil said excitedly.

"Not bad" Embry shrugged but I could see it in his eyes that he loved it.

"Leech alert!" Jared said pointing towards the trees to our right.

Sure enough, the cullens plus Tanya walked out.

I greeted them all as usual. I even said hi to tanya, before going back to Paul's arms.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. I sighed and moved away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his chest. "I love you, Bella. I don't care what you smell like"

I smiled and melted into him.

The cullens all seemed shocked by our togetherness.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us" Sam said stepping forward.

"Of course" Carlisle said "Bella is family. We will do anything to protect her"

Tanya snorted.

"No one is asking you to be here" Rosalie snapped.

I smiled. I loved having Rosalie on my side.

"We were thinking" Sam said ignoring the two "Until the red head is caught, you and your family will be allowed onto our land"

They all looked shocked.

"We appreciate that greatly" Carlisle smiled "And that goes for you too. You may cross our land at anytime"

Sam nodded once "I think that Bella should have a guard at all times"

Huh?

"I will have. Paul will be with me" I told them.

"Yeah" Paul said tightening his grip on me "No way am I leaving her side"

"But our house is more than big enough" Edward said "And Bella is comfortable there. I'm sure she feels strange staying with strangers"

"Bella isn't staying with strangers" Paul said at once "She's living with me"

Hot sexy, love of my life, say what!

**Paul**

Everyone was silent.

Bella looked up into my eyes and raised one eyebrow "Living with you?"

Damn right! I had decided that we should.

I smiled down at her "That's what I said wasn't it"

"Yeah, but…."

"Do you plan on leaving me anytime soon?" I smirked.

"No, but…."

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"You know I do"

"And do you plan on marrying me?" my smile got bigger as I imagined her on our wedding day.

"Of course I do, but…."

"But what?" I laughed "You know we are going to be together forever so why wait?"

She laughed and shook her head "This is crazy"

I pulled her closer and touched my lips to hers softly "_We_ are crazy. That's who we are"

"No. she's right" Edward said "This _is_ crazy! Living with someone is a big deal. And you have no way of knowing whether or not you guys are going to break up in a week. With your track record, who knows what will happen"

I opened my mouth to say something not so nice, but Bella beat me to it.

"I know for a fact that Paul and I will not be breaking up. Not ever. He will be my husband and the father of my children and we will be together until death do us part"

Emily sniffed behind us and I knew she was crying.

"So how about it, princess?" I asked her.

She bit her lip then smiled "Ok. But we wait until graduation to tell Charlie. I know he's all for team Paul, but I don't know how he will react to this"

I laughed and span her in a circle.

"What happened?" Jasper asked "Your feelings for each other have intensified over night. Something I didn't even know was possible"

"Bella and I just accepted that we were made for each other and mother nature did the rest" I smirked.

Bella looked up at me. I knew she was silently asking why I didn't tell them about the imprint.

I just winked and kissed her nose. I felt the need to constantly be kissing or touching her. She felt the same, I was sure.

"Right. So back to the meeting. Its settled that we can both go on the others land and that Bella needs constant protection" Sam said "School will be easy as most of the pack and most of your coven will be there but night times will be harder. She will be with Paul and I have no doubt in my mind that he can protect her completely. But since their relationship is fairly…uh, new" he smiled "I dare say they will be distracted"

"Yeah" Jared laughed *cough*…"Five hours"…*cough*

Bella gasped.

"Jared, you fucking pervert! What the fuck were you doing? And if you say spying, I swear to got I will break your nose!" I growled.

The blond vamp, Rose, sent Bella a wide eyed look and sent her a thumbs up.

"Rose!" Edward snapped.

Jared was laughing. Bella turned and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Shit, I wasn't spying" he said with his hands up "I was phased when lover boy here was running here with you on his back and he was thinking about it"

Bella turned her glare to me.

"I'm sorry baby but I cant stop thinking about it. It was amazing" I smiled. She blushed deeply "Well until you can control your thoughts, you can use your hand" she muttered.

My face dropped but I soon smirked "Oh no! you cant cut me off. Our bond wont allow it"

She narrowed her eyes but I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Seriously dude. I saw from your thoughts before that you and Bella were wild but now…" Jared shook his head "I've seen porn that wasn't that wild"

I laughed loudly. I didn't care what he said. I know that me and Bella had a good sex life and I was proud of it.

Bella on the other hand looked mortified.

"Hey! There's a thought. Maybe you and Bella should make DVD's and…."

"JARED! FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER USE YOUR DICK AGAIN!" Bella shouted angrily.

People laughed until they saw her face. She meant every word.

"Oh come on Bella" Jared said "I'm joking"

"Well I'm not" she growled. Damn, if my girl growling isn't the sexiest thing.

I was suddenly eager to end this meeting so we could go back to bed.

"Jared! Bella! Enough" Sam said. "Is there anything else we need to discus?" he asked Carlisle.

"Victoria is confused as to Bella and Paul's relationship" the pixy said "I've had visions of her talking to a vampire she has created. She saw the two of you arguing so thinks its not that serious. She plans on getting Bella alone. So we just need to make sure she never is"

We all nodded in agreement.

Bella sighed "Will my life ever be normal?"

"I thought you didn't like normal" I whispered "Normal is boring"

She chuckled "True" she turned to Carlisle "Whatever happened to Laurent?"

"He's mated with my sister" Tanya snapped at her.

"Don't snap at my mate" I growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"As far as we know, Laurent isn't in contact with Victoria. But I will check to be sure" Carlisle said, sending Bella a smile.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Jared.

"There will be at least one of us and one of them, with Bella at all times" Sam told him.

Bella groaned quietly "I feel like a child" she pouted.

Everyone laughed.

Soon after that, we decided on what was going to be done. Basically, everyone was on Bella watch.

The tiny one decided that we should have a party to get to know each other. But none of the pack really wanted to be in a house that would stink of leech!.

So Bella said we should have a bonfire. That way we would all be comfortable.

My girl is so clever.

And since the vamps didn't eat, it was even better. More food for us, right.

Alice didn't look happy. Bella told me she loves to plan parties and go all out.

The big guy and his girlfriend wanted first Bella watch. So we all split up.

Bella was glad it was those two. I could tell she was more comfortable with them.

"So what are we in charge of?" I asked as we walked back through the woods.

"Food" Bella smiled.

"Alright!" I said happily, scooping her up. She kissed my cheek and laughed "That doesn't mean you get to eat it all before we get there"

I pouted "But baby, I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry. I'll fix you something t have before we go" she smiled.

Emmett looked at us oddly. "You two are different" he tilted his head to the side "You guys are really in love, aren't you?"

"We sure are" Bella grinned "Forever and always"

"See, if I hadn't seen the way you guys look at each other, that would have been so cheesy" he laughed.

His girlfriend smacked him round the head.

"Damnit Rose! He's gonna think I'm a bitch if you keep hitting me!" he said with a pout.

She hit him again "You are my bitch, baby"

Bella laughed "They are always like this. You'll get used to them"

"You are in a strangely happy mood, Belly bean" Emmett smiled.

"Didn't you hear? They fucked for five hours" Rosalie smirked "Who knew that all Bella needed was a good shag to make her happy"

Bella blushed "You guys are terrible"

They both laughed like hyenas. I couldn't help but join in.

When we got to my place, I ran inside and grabbed my wallet before joining them at Bella's truck.

Rosalie was under the hood doing something. Bella looked glum.

"She's messing with my baby" she pouted.

Emmett placed his hand on Bella's belly "Damn, Paul. You work quick!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around my girl "Not yet, but we'll get there"

Bella blenched "Like I said. Ten years!"

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie said happily as she came out from looking at the engine "I cant wait for you guys to have a baby"

Huh?

"I thought you guys were on team "Bellwood or Edella or whatever it is"

They all laughed. "No" said Rosalie "Bella told me how she felt about you when she stayed at mine. And I always thought she was too good for Edward. I love my brother, but he's an ass!"

"Same here. And I'm just glad you didn't deflower her then fuck off. Because I would have removed your dick" Emmett added.

"Can we go now?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

We got into the truck. The vamps in the back.

I immediately noticed the difference when Bella started her engine. Bella didn't.

It wasn't until I told Bella to step on it for the tenth time that she snapped and floored it.

She squealed when the truck went over 60.

"My truck" she gasped "She has speed!"

"Your welcome" Rosalie called through the open window.

The ride didn't take long after that.

"We need to do our homework before the bonfire. don't let me forget" Bella said suddenly.

"What" I whined "But homework is the last thing on my mind, baby"

"So you would profer me to not do my homework and then get dragged back to my dad's because the school's called him and told him that I didn't do…"

I reached over and covered her mouth. "Shh! Less talk. We will do it, ok. Homework then play"

She smiled behind my hand then licked my palm.

"And you say I'm the dog!" I laughed.

She giggled and pulled up in the parking lot.

"Em. Grab a cart" I said as I got one for myself.

Emmett raised one eyebrow "You need two shopping carts for food?. Dude, we don't eat"

"I know that. The pack eats a lot" I shrugged.

"No shit" he laughed and followed me in.

As usual, the place was full of forks high school students.

Most called out to Bella. I noticed that they gave the cullens a wide space. Smart humans.

Bella looked over and gave me a dirty look. Sometimes I swear we think the same.

I smiled and pulled her towards me so she was in front of me. Trapped between my body and the cart.

"Have I told you that I love you?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered "Not for at least half hour"

"Well I do" I kissed her neck.

"So what do you guys eat?" Rosalie asked from behind us.

"They eat anything" Bella laughed "Seriously. I've seen Paul eat a sausage off the floor"

"Hey! It was covered by the five second rule!" I replied "And it was the last one"

"Dude that's gross!" Emmett laughed.

"Coming from the man who eats bears" Bella giggled.

"Bella. Hey" said a sleazy voice from in front of us.

"Oh hi, mike" Bella said.

"Are you always here?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Congratulations on winning the talent show. You were great" he smiled.

Bella looked like she had forgotten all about it "Thanks mike"

"So I was thinking. Since your such a good singer and all, maybe we could go to a karaoke bar or something" he asked hopefully.

Seriously? Did he not see the native American wrapped around her?

I opened my mouth to tell him to shove it up his ass, when Bella spoke. "I'm with Paul now mike. Maybe you should ask Jessica. She just might stop being a bitch if you do"

He looked like someone had kicked his puppy then stomped on his cat.

"Oh…well…ok. Bye Bella" he waved and walked off.

"He'll be back" Rosalie laughed "That boy is in love with you. Big time!"

I growled low in my throat. I aught to rip the bastards eyeballs out.

Bella and Rose were adding things to the carts randomly.

Soon both carts were heaving.

Emmett scored another point in my good books by paying for everything.

We were just bagging everything up when someone laughed behind us.

"Wow. Looks like you guys are hungry" Angela said, eying the bulging bags.

"We're having a bonfire tonight. They la push boys eat like elephants" Bella smiled. I pulled a face and poked her in the ribs.

"Hey, can Angela come?" she asked me quietly while Angela was laughing with Rosalie.

"Sure" I shrugged "Why not"

"I have a feeling" she smirked.

I raised one eyebrow "Care to share?"

"Nope"

I shook my head and bent down to kiss her "You are a bad girl, Miss swan"

She bit her lip "Do I need punishing?" she asked quietly.

My dick went so hard so quick, I went fucking dizzy.

"Oh ewe!" Emmett said loudly "Bella! Gross. I don't even want to think about my baby sister getting spanked"

"Who said anything about spanking?" Bella laughed.

Angela shook her head and laughed "I'm glad you guys are all getting along now"

"Me too" Bella said "Hey, would you like to come with us?"

"To the bonfire?" Angela asked. Bella nodded "Yeah you could even stay at our place if it gets too late"

Our place. I love this woman so much. It felt fan-fucking-tastic to hear her say that.

"Sure. Let me just call my mom and tell her I'm staying with you" Angela beamed.

Bella reached up on her tippytoes and kissed me softly "Love you"

"Mmm. I love you too" I sighed.

I would do anything for this woman. It was time to get my moms box out. I wanted Bella to marry me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys. I know you are all wondering where the hell I've been. Sorry.**

**Me and my partner of 7 years broke up, leaving me with two small children and I've been finding it difficult to get my head in gear. Plus the school holidays. Its not been easy.**

**But I'm getting there. Life goes on and all that jazz.**

**I am not abandoning my stories, I am just finding it difficult to concentrate and find the time.**

**Bare with me, and we'll get there eventually.**

**Also, a big thank you to Macullen077 for just being there for me. You're a great friend, Maria. Best one I've got.**

**On with the story!**

**Might not be the best chapter ever, but it will have to do for now.**

**Paul **

Bella wouldn't let me into the kitchen as the girls worked on the food.

Emmett and I watched a baseball game instead.

He was a really good guy once you got past the fact that he stank and ate animals. Oh, and the deadness.

"You know" Bella called from the doorway "You haven't asked for anything to eat in the past three hours. I'm impressed"

My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

She laughed and walked over to me carrying a plate. On it was a burger, a hotdog, some spare ribs and a huge jacket potato.

"Oh my god" I moaned and kissed her cheek "I love you so much"

"Wow" Rosalie laughed from the kitchen "If that's the reaction you get from feeding him, you should keep a plate of food by the bed for when your having sex. It could be amazing"

Emmett laughed loudly.

"It already is amazing, thank you very much" Bella laughed.

I smiled at her around the burger. My girl was the best.

Ding, ding, ding

Only one person rings like that.

Bella walked over and opened the door. Izzy dived into her arms from my sisters arms.

"Hey princess" Bella smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at Kayla as she handed her the tickets.

"Are you really sure about this, Bella?" my sister asked.

Bella sighed "Yes. You deserve it and Izzy's going to love it"

The girls hugged with Izzy between them. I loved that they got on so well. They would be sisters soon enough.

Speaking of…. "Be right back" I said jumping up and running upstairs.

My palms were already sweating.

I opened my closet and took down the wooden box. I opened it, ignoring all other things but the small, green velvet box.

I put the bigger box back and opened the smaller.

The ring was a simple gold eternity ring with small diamonds all the way round it.

"I might need help with this one, mom" I whispered, kissing the ring.

There was laughter downstairs and males talking.

I sniffed at the air and groaned. Fucking fairies!

Dr dick was spinning Izzy in circles when I walked down the stairs.

Nathan and Bella were laughing with Angela while Rosalie and Emmett was talking to my sister.

What a fucked up little gathering. A werewolf and his human mate, his mate's two vampire siblings, the werewolf's human sister and niece, two fairies and Angela the bookworm human.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"unki Pauw! unki Pauw!" izzy cried and ran to me.

I picked her up and kissed her smooth cheek. Bella was watching me with a smile on her face.

"Time to take the food down to the beach" Emmett said as he appeared from the kitchen with huge trays filled with covered food.

His nose was scrunched up in dislike at the smell. Crazy man.

"Take it out back" Bella told him "It leads to the beach"

Rosalie helped him take the food and Angela took the drinks.

"Here you dropped this" I heard Ash say. I turned to see who he was talking to.

"Oh?" Kayla said taking the thing he was holding out "Ayou sure it was me? I haven't bought one of these in ages"

Ash smiled "I'm sure. It just dropped out of your bag"

"Well thank you" Kayla smiled.

Ash nodded and walked over to Bella and Nathan.

"What are you up to?" Bella whispered so Kayla couldn't hear.

He shrugged "Nothing"

She gave him a look then turned to me "Tink and puck are coming to the bonfire too, I hope you don't mind. They kinda invited themselves"

"Hey!" Ash said "Why the hell do I get the girl name?"

"Because you're a bitch" Nathan said, too low for Izzy to hear.

I smiled and pulled Bella closer to me.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kayla gasped.

We all turned to her.

Her face was pale and her mouth was open in shock.

"I've won fifty thousand dollars…I'VE WON FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"What?" I asked dumbly "How?"

"The scratch card" she said looking at Ash "The one I dropped…oh god, imagine if you hadn't passed it back to me" she laughed.

Ash smiled crookedly. "Looks like you'll be having a real good holiday"

"Bella. I can pay you back now" Kayla said hugging my girl.

"No" Bella said "You can go have the time of your life in Florida and forget all about that ass of an ex"

"Maybe buy him some puree" Nathan sniggered.

Huh?

We all looked at him confused.

"God Damnit, Nathan!" Ash growled and smacked his brother around the head.

"What are we missing?" Bella asked.

"Nothing" Ash said quickly "My brother just doesn't know when to stop talking"

"Ok. Why would I buy my ex, puree?" Kayla asked, picking up a sleeping Izzy off the couch.

"You wouldn't. I was joking" Nathan muttered "Sorry"

Both fairies became fascinated in the food and drink that needed taking out to the beach.

Bella and I shared a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Lets take the rest of these out" Ash said to Nathan who nodded.

"Okay" Kayla said slowly after they had left "Who are the total hotties and why are they so strange?"

"Um" Bella looked at me quickly "They are friends of mine and yeah, they are a little strange"

"Strange yes" Kayla nodded "But are they single?"

What!

Bella laughed "I think they both are"

"Kayla Louise Jenkinson! don't you dare" I growled.

She rolled her eyes "Hush little brother. The adults are talking" she turned to Bella "Walk me to my car?"

"Let me guess" I said sarcastically "That's girl talk for 'tell me everything'?"

Bella giggled and kissed my cheek.

When both girls had left the room, I groaned and sat down.

"What's up bro?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"I think my sister has the hots for Nathan or Ash….or both" I added with a shudder.

He chuckled "So? They are your friends aren't they?"

"No" I huffed "They are Bella's…uh…friends"

I didn't know if the vamps were supposed to know about the fairies.

"Bella's friends? That's funny, she never mentioned them before. Are they from phoenix?"

"Yes" Ash said from the doorway. I didn't even know he was there and from the look Emmett was giving him, he didn't know either.

"We were neighbours in phoenix. Bella is family to us" Ash smiled.

"How come she never mentioned you?" Emmett asked "Bella and I are real close but I've never once heard your name. and Bella said that your brother was her uncles helper and neighbour so how can you have lived next to her and lived next to her in phoenix uncle in Seattle?"

Shit! Big guy had a point.

I looked at Ash with a 'oh fuck' face.

"Screw this" Ash sighed. He fixed Emmett with a bored look and clicked his fingers. I looked over at Emmett and was shocked to see him looking extremely vacant and blank.

"The conversation never happened" Ash shrugged. He smiled and looked back at Emmett "I think your wife wants you"

"Okay" Emmett said and stood up "Catch you both out there" he said and walked out.

"Holy shit!" I breathed "You just made a vampire loose his memory"

"Yep" Ash smirked.

"Remind me never to piss you off" I laughed and patted him on the back.

**Bella **

"So?" Kayla asked as soon as we stepped outside "Tell me everything!"

I laughed and shook my head "Which one?"

"The pierced god with the body to die for" she sighed.

"Ash" I grinned "He's twenty-five….ish. And doctor. He's a good guy"

She smiled "Does he like kids?"

"You saw him with Izzy earlier. I'm guessing he loved kids. And he's real sweet. A bit of a flirt. But sweet"

"Thank you, Bella" she said hugging me again "For everything. You've given me my little brother back and you've made him happy"

"I love him" I told her "He's my forever"

She hugged me again "Welcome to the family, sis"

"Bellaaaaa"

Oh crap!

"Hey Jake" I smiled as he ran across the road. He hugged me tightly "Oh hey, Kayla. How are you?"

"Great thanks, jake. I'll catch you both later. Thanks again, Bella" she smiled.

She dove off with one last wave.

"I didn't know you knew Kayla" Jacob said.

"I met her through Paul" I told him.

He nodded "so you guys are still, uh…friends?"

"Paul and I are together"

"Like together, together?" he asked with a sour face.

"Yes" I answered "Are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, embry called and invited me…you cooking?" he added with a grin.

"I sure did. It will be all down at the beach by now"

His smile fell.

"The food hasn't been touched yet" Paul said from the door way.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. I guess they were still having problems.

Paul walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Why don't you just piss on her leg" Jacob sneered.

I bit back a laugh at the irony. Paul's chest rumbled with laughter "I wouldn't need to" he told Jacob "Bella is mine and I am hers"

"Until someone else comes along and catches your eye, you mean?" Jacob replied.

Paul was just about to snap when I held up my hand. "I thought you were past this? What the hell is wrong with you both?"

Jacob frowned and looked down "It's just… difficult" he sighed.

I stepped away from Paul and took Jake's hand "Jacob, I love you. You know I do. But I love you as a friend or a brother. With Paul I love him with my whole heart and he loves me too. He's not going to hurt me and he's not going to go after anyone else, I promise"

He looked up. His eyes looking at Paul over my shoulder.

"Can you promise?" he asked.

"I _can_ promise you, Jacob. Bella is everything to me. Nobody can or ever will compare to her. She's my forever. I would never do anything to hurt her, I promise"

Jake looked from him to me and finally nodded. He held out a hand to Paul "Fair enough. Just know that if you ever do fuck up, I will be waiting to kick your ass and steal your girl"

"Yeah" laughed Paul "Pick a number and join the que"

Finally!

I grabbed them both and hugged them tightly "I love you guys" I sniffed.

"Aww, look at the Kodak moment" Jared cooed from behind us.

I scowled at him, making him laugh.

"Come on guys. I'm starving" he moaned.

We walked down the beach together. The cullens were all here already. It looked so strange to see them all here. Glowing eerily in the firelight.

"Jacob!" Angela called from my left "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages"

She walked over and hugged jake. They had become friends over the past few weeks.

"I'm good Angie" Jacob smiled "What about you?"

A growl broke through the air as the pair hugged.

We all looked towards the source of the noise.

Jared was watching the pair with a pained expression.

"Yes!" I said quietly "I knew it!"

"Care to share?" Angela asked, eyeing jared wearily.

"I'll catch you guys later. I need to speak with embry" Jacob said and jogged off.

"How did you know?" asked Paul.

I shrugged "I just did"

"Know what?" Angela asked "And why is jared looking at me like that?"

Paul smirked knowingly "Why don't you go ask him"

"Okay. I will" she said and walked over to him.

"How the hell did you know?" whispered Paul as soon as we were alone.

I smiled and shrugged "Beats me. I just had a feeling that if she came tonight, she would be imprinted on by Jared"

Just then, Sam called Paul over. He was sitting with Carlisle by the fire.

I wandered over to Emily who was talking to Rose and Esme.

No sooner had I got there, Paul jogged over to me and took my arm "Walk with me?"

Everyone was looking at us curiously as we walked into the dark tree's.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to fall over tree roots.

"Just trust me, ok?"

We walked for about ten minutes before coming to a small clearing. It was beautiful. The moon was shining down onto a small pond making it look silver.

"This place is amazing" I breathed.

"Thank you. I made this place. It feels magical. I come here to think" he smiled.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly "Thank you for bringing me here"

He nodded, looking nervous.

"Bella. I know we haven't been together long, but….."

My insides clenched and my heart sped up.

"I want you to know that the time since I met you has been the best in my life. You've changed me Bella" he smiled shakily.

I swallowed "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes" he chuckled "You've made me incredibly happy…"

But. I sense a but coming here.

"But…I wanted to…"

"Stop!" I said closing my eyes as my head span "If your going to break up with me, please…. don't say anything. Just walk away. Please, don't tell me"

He stayed silent.

Had he left? I daren't open my eyes to check.

"Paul?" I asked timidly.

"Open your eyes Bella"

I opened one then the other. He was looking at me with a stern expression on his beautiful face.

"I love you!" he said with a hint of anger "I will never leave you!"

"I'm sorry" I whispered "Its just…. It sounded like a break up speech"

He laughed "Fuck, I really do suck at this… thanks a lot mom"

Huh?

"Bella" he said bringing my attention back to him "I'm not breaking up with you, not now, not ever. I know we haven't been together long, but I love you more than life itself"

I smiled happily "I love you too"

"Good. That makes this easier" he chuckled.

I raised one eyebrow in question.

An owl hooted behind me making me jump. I turned my head to look.

"Isabella?" Paul said softly.

I turned back to face him and was confused to find him on his knees.

More specifically, one knee!

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

My eyes felt as wide as apples. I looked from his face down to the small box in his hand. I felt as if he and the forest was zooming backwards, away from me.

I noticed the sparkle from the diamond, reflecting in his dark eyes just before I passed out.


	25. Chapter 25

**BOOO!**

**scared ya didn't i :p**

**right since a few of you read Unhuman Nature but don't read Hurt but not broken, i'll just copy the same lil speech i gave a few days ago as to where i have been. thanks to you all for being so supportive.**

**Okay, so I know some of you are pissed at me for not updating for so long but I was kinda out of it for a while.**

**Not long after my last update, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I was only 23 at the time and a single mother of 2 with no support around me, so you can imagine the shock I got when I found out. I was a mess.**

**Anyway, it threw me in a spin for a while and while I tried to write to take my mind off things, it just didn't work.**

**Since then, I have had a double mastectomy and numerous other surgeries and I am extremely happy to be able to tell you all that I have beat cancer!**

**Some of you already know this and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who sent me messages and well wishes.**

**Those of you who sent me rude messages thinking I had just abandoned my stories, well... I forgive you.**

**I've recently started writing again. Can't promise it will be any good, but stick with me till I get my mojo back.**

**I'll also post a few things I wrote not long ago while trying to get back into writing. Got a finished Bella/Felix story an a one shot Bella/Caius that I'll be putting up soon**

**Paul **

"Bella?" I asked as her eyes swam out of focus.

I heard all the air huff out of her lungs just before she crumpled to the floor.

"shit!….." I grabbed her and pulled her gently onto my lap "I ask you to marry me and you faint?" I chuckled.

I stroked back her hair from her face. The moonlight made her skin glow.

So beautiful.

The ring box was still in my hand. I shifted slightly and slipped it in my pocket.

The owl hooted behind us.

"Bellaaa" I cooed "you are kinda damaging my ego here….wake your cute butt up so you can say yes."

After ten minutes, I was getting worried.

"Bella!" I said a little sharper, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Her breathing and pulse were even. She looked like she was asleep.

I stood up and held her bridal style.

I jogged through the trees back to the beach and to where doctor leech was.

"Doc!" I called as I raced to his side.

Everyone stopped and stared before rushing over.

"what the hell happened?" asked Jake

"move back, give me some room please" the Doctor asked.

Most moved back slightly.

"she passed out" I told them.

The vamp doctor lifted her eye-lids and checked her vitals. ''was she in distress when she passed out?'' he asked ''scared or upset?''

I shook my head ''no we were... I was...''

''oh move aside, amateurs'' doctor Tinkerbell said sounding smug.

The vamp looked a little pissed. ''please, I know you mean well, but Bella needs my help right now. I am a doctor''

''so am I. Now shift your sparkly ass so I can wake her up'' Ash replied ''she's going to be really embarrassed as it is without you making a fuss over her''

doctor Cullen moved aside and frowned down at the younger cockier man.

''whats wrong with her?'' I asked him nervously.

''basically you shocked the shit out of her and she got a little overwhelmed'' Ash grinned ''and three.. two.. one..'' he touched her fore-head with his finger and she opened her eyes.

She looked round at everyone surrounding her and groaned, closing her eyes ''I fucking fainted!''

''Bella, honey? You okay?'' I asked, reaching out and stroking her arm.

''nothing to see here people, go back to your food and booze'' Ash said shooing both vampires and pack away.

My respect for him grew as he tried to give us a little privacy.

''Bella?'' I said again when she didn't answer.

''I'm sorry'' she said, sitting up and removing her hands from her face ''I cant believe I fainted! I am such a freak!''

''in all fairness, I did kinda spring it on you'' I chuckled, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles.

''but it was so beautiful,'' she smiled ''it was perfect and... oh god, Paul yes!''

''yes?'' I asked. Did she mean...

''Yes!'' she cried happily as she threw herself into my arms and kissed me.

YES!

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The whole world disappeared around us. There was only me, her and our love.

She was going to be my wife! Mrs Isabella Jenkinson. Fuck I loved the sound of that!

''come on guys, the suspense is killing me'' Jared chuckled ''whats going on?''

Bella and I broke the kiss and I threw a can of soda at the little prick for interrupting us.

''idiot!'' Emily said and whacked him with a towel.

''I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes... eventually'' I grinned down at her.

Pulling out the box, I slipped the ring out and on to her finger. Perfect fit.

Her cheeks turned pink and we were immediately surrounded by people of all kinds, hugging us and congratulating us.

''Bella!'' Angela cried happily ''you're engaged! To a werewolf!''

''I know!'' Bella giggled back. I loved seeing her so happy.

''what about you?'' she asked Angela ''has Jared..?''

''he told me everything'' Angela grinned ''soul-mates. Can you believe it! Well obviously since you have your own, but damn. I feel like I am going to wake up and this all be some dream. I have liked him since I met him you know''

''I know'' Bella grinned and hugged her friend ''I'm so glad you are a wolf girl like me. You me and Emily are going to have so much fun!''

''welcome to Whipped-ville, boys!'' Sam called loudly ''its a damn good place to live''

we all laughed. It was crazy. All of us like this getting along.

There were four vamps here, Emmett, Rosalie, the doc and his wife. Two fairy-boys, five shape-shifters, one soon to be shape-shifter, and three human imprints.

''I have to call Kayla!'' Bella grinned up at me as she pulled out her mobile.

I smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly.

No matter what this red-headed leech would throw at us, we would get through it.

I pulled Bella onto my lap.

I couldn't wait to rub it in Edward the ass-knot's face that Bella had agreed to be my wife.

This would be good.

**Bella**

the phone rang three times before it was answered ''Bella? Is everything ok?'' Kayla asked.

''Paul proposed!'' I told her happily. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and him smile against my back.

''what! Seriously! Oh my god! What did you say?'' Kayla cried.

''I said yes of course'' I laughed ''did you expect anything else?''

''well knowing my brother, he could have fucked up in some way in the few hours since I saw you'' she giggled.

''thanks for the vote of confidence sis!'' Paul called out.

''I'm so happy for you guys! can I come over? I wanna celebrate with you''

''of course'' I grinned ''I would love that. Are you bringing Izzy?''

''no, I can call her granny. She lives close by and is always saying she wants to have her over night. I'll be there soon. And congratulations! Both of you''

''thanks sis'' Paul grinned and kissed my cheek.

''thank you'' I replied before ending the call.

''wanna call charlie?'' Paul asked.

''I think that might be a conversation to have face to face, don't you think?'' I asked, turning to head to see him better.

''you just wanna see me get shot, don't you'' he pouted.

I laughed and kissed his jaw ''I don't think so. Charlie loves you''

''I know'' he grinned smugly ''my life is fucking awesome right now''

''why? Found a new stick to play with?'' Alice said with a grin as the rest of the Cullen's arrived.

It was so strange to see them here on first beach.

''funny'' Paul replied ''no actually, I was just talking about how good things are now that Bella has agreed to be my wife'' he said the last part while staring right at Edward.

Shit this wasn't going to be good.

''you cant be serious!'' Edward growled.

I felt my eyes roll in annoyance ''Edward, I love Paul I love him. This isn't some silly little fling. I love him and want to marry him''

everyone was silent and still waiting for Edwards reply.

''Bella, a few weeks ago you loved me and wanted to marry me. Forgive me for thinking that you might just change your mind by next Tuesday''

that fucking prick!

Paul growled and glared at Edward. I could feel the tremors rolling through his hot body behind me but I rubbed my hands down his for-arms.

''a lot can happen in a few weeks. Trust me. And for the record, I have never wanted to marry you Edward. Never. The thought never eve crossed my mind, no matter how many times you begged me. What I felt for you is nowhere near what I feel for Paul''

Edward just stood there blinking at me looking hurt ''Bella.. please..''

''please what Edward!'' I got to my feet now and stood in-front of him ''we are over. Done. You made that decision remember? And I cant even begin to tell you how glad I am that you did. I finally feel whole. I belong somewhere, Edward. I belong here, with Paul He loves me and I love him. Stop this and just be happy for me why don't you. You said you wanted me to be happy and grow old. Have babies. I can have all of that and more with Paul''

Edwards jaw clenched. He was such a stubborn mother-fucker!

''the things he had you do though Bella'' he growled ''he took your virginity on a sofa I your fathers front room. He had sex with you in a gym closet at our school for Christ sakes! He's vile and doesn't deserve you''

''god! _I wanted him to_!'' I cried ''that's how we were at the start. We fought and we fucked. That was our thing. I would watch him when he argued with me and I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him. I always want him and I _will_ always want him!''

hot arms slid around my waist and soft kisses pressed to my shoulder ''I'll always want you too, baby''

I leaned back into his chest and looked up at Edward ''no one said you have to like it, but you sure as shit have to deal with it. You can either be my friend, or not be in my life at all''

''well said!'' Ash grinned appearing beside Edward.

Edward jumped back in shock, so did the rest of the Cullen's

''what the fuck?'' jasper asked ''how the hell did you do that?''

Ash tapped his nose ''skill my sparkly friend''

''guys! Hello, I'm here!'' I heard Kayla call from just up the beach ''wheres my new sister? I need to hug her''

I laughed and ran up to meet her.

''AAAAAGHH THERE SHE IS!'' she screamed and threw her arms around me ''welcome to the family, sister!''

''thank you, thank you. I'm so happy!'' I giggled. ''though when he first asked me I totally passed out in shock!''

Kayla laughed and linked her arm through mine as we walked back towards the party.

''hey guys'' she smiled when we got closer.

''everyone who doesn't know her, this is my sister, Kayla'' Paul said as she hugged and kissed him.

''look who's all grown up and getting married! Yes he is!'' she cooed, pinching Paul's cheeks.

''Bella, help me baby!'' he cried, trying to dodge her while laughing.

''sorry hot stuff, you're on your own this time'' I winked.

We all turned when we heard tires screeching up on the road by Paul's house.

''human'' I heard jasper say.

''asshole'' Paul corrected.

We watched as a guy came towards us looking pissed ''what the fuck, Kayla?'' he said angrily ''you drop Iz off at my mothers and do a runner to come hand out with... whoever the fuck this lot is. I told you we were having a talk tonight''

what a dick.

''and I told you, I don't have anything to say'' Kayla replied ''my brother just got engaged so if you don't mind, this is a private party''

the man laughed harshly ''who the fuck would be dumb enough to say yes to that waste of space?''

ass-hole say what?

Paul looked pissed and stepped forward but Kayla stopped him.

The mans eyes ran over the female Cullen's before Angela and Emily. Finally they rested on me and he raised one eyebrow ''now why would a fine young thing like you want a messed up little fucker like him? Did he knock you up or something?''

''that's enough, Craig!'' Kayla said angrily ''you are ruining everyone's night. Just go home''

Sam and Jared were holding Paul back now.

''I don't think so'' her ex smiled ''see, until I get half of that money, I aint going nowhere and you can forget about me signing those damn divorce papers honey''

''Craig, just go. You have no business here. I'll talk to you tomorrow'' Kayla sighed. She looked so embarrassed.

''like I said, I don't think so''

''well I do'' Ash said suddenly, coming to stand beside Kayla

''who's this joker?'' Craig asked with a laugh ''been fucking cheating on me have you? Fucking slut. Should have known. That little brat doesn't even look like me. Bet the bitch isn't even mi...''

he didn't get a chance to finish before Ash's fist slammed into his face. I heard his teeth crack and flinched. I reached out and took Kayla's hand as Ash punched her ex again.

The fucker deserved it.

Blood poured from Craig's mouth and I saw all the vamps take a step back.

Ash clicked his fingers and they all relaxed. ''I cant smell the blood any-more'' Esme whispered to Rosalie who nodded and said she couldn't either.

Craig spat into his hands and I saw white teeth mingled with the blood.

I wanted to gag. Blood always had that effect on me.

''you stupid mother-fucker!'' Craig said angrily, though he looked scared and he was talking funny. ''you knocked my fucking teeth out!''

Ash smiled and wrapped his right arm around Kayla's shoulders ''I know. shouldn't have called Kayla a slut and you definitely shouldn't have said a bad word against that sweet little girl. You are going to go now and you are never going to interfere in their lives again, do you understand?''

Craig looked pissed but answered ''yes''

''good. Now apologize to Kayla for all the shit you have put her through then go''

''I'm sorry Kayla I shouldn't have done any of that to you. The cheating, the stealing, the lying. I'm sorry. I'll go now'' he turned and walked back up the beach without another word.

Everyone was silent.

Ash was fucking bad ass!

''looks like he wont be eating solids for a while'' Jacob laughed breaking the silence ''nice one man'' he nodded to Ash before walking back towards the food.

Kayla looked up at Ash then back at me.

Something suddenly clicked in my head.

I turned to face Nathan so fast my neck hurt ''puck, you sky mother-fucker. You knew! You said something earlier about buying Craig baby food. How did you know?''

''Paul man, calm down, he's gone'' Sam said behind me.

''yeah, and I'm fucking going after him. Now let me go!'' Paul growled.

''did you just growl?'' Kayla asked.

I moved over and wrapped my arms around Paul's middle and pressed kisses to his chest. He immediately began to calm down and the wolves released him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

''and you?'' I heard Kayla saying ''aren't you the Cullen's? I thought the elders banned your family or some shit. And I heard you too, Nathan. You said I should buy my ex some puree and now he has his teeth knocked out... What the fuck is going on here?''

uh oh. Looks like Kayla is about to be on the in crowd too.

**Not too much happening in this chapter, but its a start. please review and i'm off to write something else. i'll also post a one shot i wrote not too long ago.**

**Rose :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A massive thank you to everyone for your reviews. Virtual cookies and hugs to you all.**

**Here's another one for you all. Its a long one too :)**

**Paul**

It had been a seriously long ass night. Jared imprinting on Angela, Proposing to Bella, her passing out, the Cullen's, that dick showing up, ash smashing his mouth in and then Kayla learning about the wolves and vampires.

Like I said, long ass night.

Kayla took it pretty well considering. Better than I did anyway. She had about the same reaction Bella had. She tried to run away. Ash went after her before one of us could and when the pair came back she was smiling. I don't even wanna know why..

It was now about two am and I was carrying my beautiful fiancee back to our place since she fell asleep on the beach.

The wind was picking up so I held her closer to my body hoping to share my warmth with her.

''Mmm, Paul,'' She moaned in her sleep. I grinned down at her as I reached the back door.

With a bit of maneuvering, I got the door open and carried her upstairs to my bedroom-our bedroom even.

She didn't wake up as I laid her down and removed her shoes. Should I remove her clothes?

I really wanted to feel her against me as we slept but would she be pissed if she woke up in her underwear?

I frowned and just contemplated it for a few seconds as I stared at her sleeping form.

''Fuck it.'' I shrugged and began removing her clothes. She must have known subconsciously because she lifted her hips when I removed her trousers.

Soon, I was stripped off and under the covers, cuddling up to my girl. I had everything I had ever wanted right here in my arms.

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips grazing over my stomach and the scent of strawberry's.

''Good morning,'' Bella said from somewhere below the duvet.

''Morning beautiful.'' I murmured ''What'cha doing down there?''

''I'll give you one guess..'' She replied and wrapped her warm wet lips around my dick.

I almost swallowed my fucking tongue!

''Uhh...oh...Bel... OH..Bella... shit that's good!'' I moaned and threw my head back onto the pillows.

She soon found her rhythm as I felt myself sliding further and further down her throat.

Why wasn't she choking? Not to brag or anything- okay maybe to brag a little- but, I was pretty well hung of you know what I mean. Even before I turned wolfy. No one had ever gone that far without gagging.

My Bella had some crazy-sexy skills.

I wanted to see her in action but was scared that if I threw the covers back she would stop and then I would cry like a damn baby.

I felt her hum around my cock and jerked slightly at the fucking epic feeling it created ''Fuck, Bella... don't stop!''

She had the perfect combination of suction and tongue action. Had she done this before?

Fucking hell, don't think that now, asshole! I mentally scolded myself.

God I was going to blow soon. It just felt so damn good. How the hell did she know to do everything so perfect for me?

Just when I thought it couldn't get any fucking better, she went and did a move that had me panting like the dog I am...

She went deep, like really deep... and while her mouth was open, with my cock down her throat, she reached out and licked my balls!

Seriously! She fucking did that!

My mouth was open and I knew I was talking... probably talking in tongues. I didn't have a clue what I was saying!

I felt my balls clenching in anticipation. Shit I'd better warn her..

''...forever... in my life... fucking milky-way!... breakfast...baby, I'm cumming... oh fuck am I cumming!''

Bella pulled her mouth back but only so I wasn't so far down her throat and she took my load like a fucking champ.

Humming sexily as she swallowed.

I felt limp. Like a cooked noodle or a jelly worm.

Fuck I had never felt so weak in the knees as I do right now.

Bella wiggled her way back up the bed so she was laying on top of me and her head popped up from under the duvet.

She was smirking at me. ''Hi.''

I couldn't speak yet. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

She was naked too. I could feel every part of her against me.

''Cat got your tongue?'' She said with that damn irresistible smirk still in place.

I nodded dumbly.

She laughed and flicked her long hair over her shoulder as she hovered over me.

She was delicious. And all mine.

I smiled what must have been a predatory smile and flipped her over so she was underneath me.

''Oh my..'' she laughed.

''Best. Wake up. Ever.'' I growled and began kissing her neck. ''Best blow job ever too. I thought I was going to glue you to the fucking ceiling with that tongue trick..''

''I got skills baby.'' She groaned and wiggled beneath me.

''Oh yeah? Me too,'' I grinned ''Allow me to demonstrate?''

She bit her lip and smiled up at me.

Damn she was so beautiful.

''I love you.'' I told her, leaning down to kiss her plump pink lips.

''Mmm, I love you too.'' She replied with a sigh.

I tilted my head to the right and frowned. ''Of all the fucking times!''

''What is it?'' she asked.

''Cullen's. And Jared'' I told her just as the downstairs door opened.

''Just let yourselves in why fucking don't you!'' I said knowing they could all hear me.

''Seriously?'' Bella groaned. ''I feel like a live wire right now! Cant they go away for like, half an hour maybe?''

I grinned down at her. There were two vamps with Jared down there, one of which was Edward and I just couldn't resist rubbing it in a little.

''Just ignore them and tell me what you want,'' I murmured against her chest as I kissed across her breasts.

She moaned deliciously and arched her back. ''I want you.''

''What do you want me to do?'' I smiled and scraped my teeth along her nipple, pulling it into my mouth.

''Oh god.. Paul..''

''You like that?'' I asked huskily.

''Ugh... yeah,'' She groaned.

I moved down and kissed down her stomach to my happy place. Her scent drove me wild. I was solid again and couldn't wait to feel her warmth wrapped around me. But first... breakfast.

I started with one long light lick from bottom to top that had her jerking her hips off the bed and crying out as her knees buckled.

''Oh..hooooly fuck!'' she cried sexily. I just smirked and began feasting on my beautiful and sexy... and rather tasty mate.

I soon added a few fingers into the mix as I sucked and licked her clit. She liked it when I nibbled it too. Drove her crazy and made her head thrash.

In no time at all, she was moaning my name as she clenched around my fingers and creamed onto my tongue.

I could hear some commotion happening downstairs but I didn't care. I fucking love my life.

''I cant feel my face...'' Bella breathed after a few minutes. ''Is it normal that I cant feel my face? My mouth feels like a butt-hole!''

I laughed loudly and kissed her pouty clenched lips.

''Fuck that was a good orgasm.'' She sighed as she stretched out like a cat and grinned up at me. ''But it looks like someone wants to go again... whatever shall we do?''

She hooked her right leg up over my waist and pulled me down for a kiss. I liked where this was heading..

''For the love of all that is holy, stop!'' Emmett shouted up the stairs making Bella jump and squeak in my arms.

''Emmett!'' She yelled when she had recovered. ''What the fuck are you doing in our house? We are kinda in the middle of something!''

Our house. Oh how I loved hearing her say that.

''Yeah, that was hard to miss what with the screaming and moaning. Oh and the smell of SEX!'' Emmett laughed. ''O_h Paul! Oh yeah, right there, right there, right fucking there! Paul, Paul, Pauuuuuul_!'' he mocked in a high voice.

Bella's eyes went wide.

''Yeah. And Eddie-boys about to lay a fucking egg down here so if you guys don't mind.. throw on some clothes and come welcome your guests. Damn perverts!'' Emmett walked away from the stairs and I heard Jared laughing.

''Edward's here?'' Bella asked in horror. I shrugged innocently ''I dunno, is he?''

Her mouth dropped forming a perfect o. ''Paul! you knew they were here and you still... you... you...''

''Hey, I wasn't the one who started this, remember?'' I laughed ''You were the one sucking on my cock when I woke up. I told you someone was here.''

''Shut up,'' She muttered as her cheeks flushed pink.

I grinned and kissed her hot cheek. ''Love you.''

''Yeah yeah, love you too'' She replied with a small smile. ''Get dressed.''

''Yes ma'am.'' I kissed her again before jumping out of bed and pulling on a pear of sweat pants. I felt her eyes on me and turned to find her watching me with one eyebrow raised and a frown. ''What?'' I asked.

''How is it fair that you get out of bed and put on the first thing you touch and still look like a damn god!''

''What can I say baby?'' I smirked down at her, ''I'm sexy and I know it.''

She laughed and threw a pillow at me. I dodged it easily. ''Get dressed. I believe I promised to make you breakfast''

''Is that what you were saying?'' She laughed as she got out of the bed. Her nakedness made my train of thought disappear. ''And what was the bit about the Milky-way?''

''Huh?''

''You said.. when you were about to.. you know.. you were saying something about breakfast and about the fucking Milky-way.''

I snorted ''Fuck knows. It felt too good to form full sentences. Who knows what I was thinking other then your hot wet mouth wrapped around my..''

''GUYS!'' Jared yelled from downstairs as there was a loud growl from Edward.

''Lets go.'' Bella said as she rolled her eyes. She had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I was glad she didn't have a shower first. Her having my stink all over her will piss off Edward even more.

**Bella**

Jared, Emmett and Edward were all sitting in the living-room when we got downstairs.

Only Jared looked happy. He was grinning like a fucking loon.

''Soooo. How you doing?'' he asked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

''Pretty good, and yourself?'' I replied as I flopped down on the chair ''Hows Angela?''

''Shes great. Really great.'' He nodded, still grinning.

I smiled and turned to the two vampires in the room. Both of them were frowning at me.

''Emmett. Edward'' I said and inclined my head.

Paul chuckled behind me ''I'll go make you some breakfast. Eggs okay with you baby?''

''Gggs are perfect, thank you.'' I smiled up at him.

''Okay can I be the first to say that I did not like hearing my little Belly-Bear like that!'' Emmett said finally, sounding like a scolding father.

''Then you shouldn't have come round.'' I replied, not daring to look at Edward who I could feel glaring at me. ''Where's Rose anyway?''

''Alice roped her into a shopping trip.'' He shrugged.

''Okay.'' I nodded.

Que awkward silence.

''Did you know Edward was here?'' Jared asked casually.

I could have killed him!

Emmett sniggered and looked down at his knees.

''No, Jared, I didn't. But thanks for bringing it up.'' I snapped.

''Just asking,'' He replied cheerfully.

Just then a loud howl rang out from outside.

''Jared!'' Paul said as he moved quickly into the living-room with us. ''Go!''

''What is it?'' I asked as everyone shot to their feet and Jared ran outside. ''Whats going on?''

Paul pulled me to his chest and held me close. ''I'm not sure.''

The front door banged open and Jared ran in, stark bullock naked with his hands covering his junk. ''Victoria!'' He gasped. ''She's in the area and she's not alone... Sam wants all the girls together.''

''How many?'' Paul asked, holding me tighter.

''A lot man. Over fifty. There have been four more phase in the last half an hour as-well. Jacob included.'' Jared said looking serious.

''Lets go.'' I said, pulling from Paul's arms and taking his hand. I couldn't let anyone get hurt cause she wanted me.

Outside was eerily quiet and empty. Paul swung me up in his arms and ran down the road as soon as we got out of the gate.

''I can still walk,'' I grumbled. He frowned down at me. ''Forgive me, but now is not the time for you to be tripping up.''

Asshole.

''Where does Sam want us?'' I heard Emmett ask behind us.

''He didn't say. Just come with us and we can find out.''

We reached Sam and Emily's place and Paul ran us inside. Emily, Angela, Sam, Embry, quill, Jacob, Leah Clearwater and little Seth Clearwater were all standing in the front room. The newbies all growled and began to shake when they saw Emmett and Edward.

''R**elax**!'' Sam said loudly sending a chill down my spine. ''The Cullen's aren't a threat to us. They are helping.''

''Leah?'' Paul asked in shock. ''Leah phased?'' He looked at Sam who nodded. ''Fuck, I thought it was only the guys.''

''So did everyone else,'' Sam nodded ''But we have more pressing matters at hand. Victoria is here and she brought back up. Carlisle says they are all young, under a year. They are fast and strong. We need to take them out now.''

''Victoria created an army of newborns?'' Edward asked in horror. Emmett looked like he was going to be sick.

''You ok?'' I asked Jacob who walked over to me.

''I just turned into a giant dog, what do you think?'' he said with a small smile.

I smiled back and laced my fingers with his ''It gets better. Trust me.''

Paul growled and pulled me to his chest.

''Dude!'' Jacob cried as my hand was ripped from his.

''He's feeling overly protective of his mate right now, Jacob.'' Sam told him. ''He feels the threat and doesn't want anyone touching her.''

I noticed then that he held Emily the same way. Turning my head, I saw Jared and Angela doing the same. Angela looked terrified.

''Mate?'' Jacob asked confused.

''We'll get to that.'' Sam said waving his hand. ''Right now we have vampires to kill. Quill, Embry, you two stay and protect the girls. The rest of you, come with me''

''No way!'' Paul yelled just as Jared said ''Fuck that!''

''We should stay and protect our imprints!'' Paul growled.

''I need you with me'' Sam replied. ''Now lets go!''

''Go. We'll be fine'' I told him with a small smile. ''Go kill some vamps then come back to me, kay?''

He was looking down at me, his eyes intense and serious. ''I love you.''

''I love you too'' I reached up and kissed him softly ''Forever remember?''

''Forever.'' he repeated before stepping back.

''Be careful,'' I told them all, looking round.

Emmett winked at me ''I'll brink your boy-toy back in one piece, Bella.''

''I know you will, big brother.'' I smiled.

Soon there were only me, Angela and Emily in the house. Quill and Embry were outside in their wolf form but everything was quiet.

''Do you think they will be ok?'' Angela asked after about half an hour of silence.

''Its what they were born to do.'' Emily told her ''Our guys are tough.''

The front door opened. We all looked up quickly but it was just Nathan

''Hey.'' he smiled.

''Whats going on?'' I asked ''Is anyone hurt?''

''I don't know. Ash just headed there to have a look.'' He replied.

''Why aren't you there?'' Emily asked ''Jared said you were powerful and scary. Cant you help them?''

''I'm here for Bella,'' he shrugged ''Not sure if I am meant to leave her right now.''

I shook my head ''Emily's right. You should go help the others. I'm fine here.''

He frowned ''You sure?''

''Yes.'' I nodded.

''Okay'' he said and vanished.

''Uhh, what just happened?'' Angela asked.

''He's a Fairy.'' I shrugged.

''A Fairy?'' she repeated ''Like a Fairy Fairy?''

''Yep.''

''huh.''

I couldn't sit still any longer. I got up and headed to the kitchen to make coffee or something. Anything to keep me busy.

Was Paul ok? Was he hurt? Would I feel it if he were?

I shook my head to clear it and turned to fill the kettle.

A gust of wind hit my back and I heard a creak behind me.

Spinning, my chest filled with dread. Victoria had found me.

Before I could scream or see the tell-tale red eyes and flaming red hair, something black was thrown over my head and I was suddenly in cold arms and moving at a alarming speed.

Why didn't the bitch just kill me?

Great. That means that she's probably going to torture me before she kills me. Yay me.


	27. Chapter 27

**A massive thank you to everyone for your reviews.**

**This is the second to last chapter i'm afraid. the plot bunnies are inviting me to play with them so i thought i'd get this finished before i start on a new adventure.**  
**On with it..**

**Paul**

Sam knew I was pissed. He was barking out orders left right and center. No pun intended.

I didn't want tot leave Bella when that red headed bitch was so close. She was the one they wanted. She should stay with me.

Leaving fucking quill and Embry to watch her... must be out of his damn mind!

''Paul! Enough!'' Sam snapped when I glared at him again. ''You are our best fighter, we need you here. Bella will be just fine.''

''She'd better be,'' I growled.

''Are we ready?'' Jasper asked as he ran up to us ''They will be in the clearing soon.''

''Yes, we are.'' Sam nodded ''Everybody phase and spread out. Hide in the trees and attack as soon as they get close to us.''

We all nodded and took off our clothes. Leah went into some bushes to phase. That was going to get really awkward really fast.

Soon we were all in our wolf form. The Cullen's were with us and we were waiting for the bastards who wanted my Bella.

''I hear them,'' Edward said from somewhere to my right ''Victoria isn't with them though...''

''Where the fuck is she?'' Emmett asked. My thoughts exactly!

''I'm listening!'' Edward snapped.

We stayed silent and still for a few minutes until the first of the vampires appeared in the clearing.

Any minute now...

They got closer and closer. There were fucking loads of them! I was itching to kill something.

Come on, come on, come...

''NOW!'' Jasper cried and we all sprang into action. I charged straight towards the leader and bit his head clean off. His body stood stock still for a second before crumpling to the floor.

Moving on..

I turned to the right and dived towards the next vamp in sight. This one was a big guy with a large bald head. He tried to swing a punch at me but I got his hand off when he did. This was just too easy!

My teeth bit through his nasty smelly skin like it was a damn marshmallow.

They tasted like shit though. Seriously rank.

Soon I had disposed of him too and moved on to the next then the next.

I spotted Jacob taking on a big mother-fucker with long monkey arms. This guy was swinging those monkey arms desperately trying to land a hit but Jacob seemed to be a natural. He was ripping him to bits in seconds.

I turned to look for my next victim. Damn we were really kicking ass!

As much as I hate to say, we worked pretty awesome with the Cullen's.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I whirled round to attack. Ash stood there grinning at me ''Alright Wolf-boy?''

I rolled my eyes. shouldn't he be with Bella?

''Nathan went there to keep an eye on her. Don't worry.'' he told me ''Lets kill some Vamp Bitches!''

I barked out a laugh and dived back into the battle.

Nathan was with her. She would be fine. He would protect her.

Ash apparently didn't like to get his hands dirty so he just set fire to random vampires with limbs missing. It was fucking awesome!

Seeing them just combust from nothing was... just wow.

We were down to our last ten Vamps to kill.

I took down two, Sam took one jasper took one, Emmett and Jacob took two together, Esme and doctor Cullen took one, Alice and Leah took one and Nathan appearing from nowhere took out the rest, making them just turn to rubble then burst into flames.

Why was he here?

''Bella sent me to help,'' He shrugged.

Jared came running out of the woods in his human form carrying all out trousers. I phased back and pulled them on. ''Victoria wasn't with them!'' I said at once. ''Where the fuck is she?''

''Edward went after her. He got a read on her about half way through the fight.'' Carlisle told us.

Damn, I wanted to kill that bitch myself.

''Did he get her?'' Sam asked as he pulled up his own jeans.

''We don't know,'' Alice said ''We haven't heard from him yet.''

Fucking great!

Carlisle took out him mobile and called Edward but he didn't answer ''Maybe he's still chasing her?''

''Lets get back to the res and the girls.'' I said. Sam and Jared nodded in agreement.

We took off back towards Sam and Emily's place.

Half way there, Carlisle got a phone call. ''Its Edward... hello? Son where are you? Everything went great here. Did you get her?''

''I'm still following her. She's fast but I wont let her get away this time!'' I heard Edward say over the line ''I'll call you soon,'' he said before the line went dead.

''Should we go help him? Catch him up?'' Jacob asked looking round.

''We stay here.'' Sam told him ''We protect the res and its people. Edward can take care of himself.''

''Edward is a vary capable fighter,'' Carlisle told Jacob. ''He can also read his opponents mind to get the upper hand,''

''Oh. Okay then.'' Jacob shrugged ''Man I'm fucking starving.''

Good old Jacob.

Emmett and Rosalie wanted to come with us to see Bella but the others plus Ash and Nathan stayed behind to make sure the fires burned the Vamps.

We reached the property and Quill and Embry grinned at us. ''That was awesome!'' Quill laughed ''We could see everything as it was happening.''

''How are the girls?'' Sam asked as we passed them.

''Fine. Haven't heard a peep out of them all day,'' Embry replied.

We walked inside. Emily was sitting on the couch chewing her thumb. ''Oh thank god!'' She jumped up and ran into Sam's arms.

''Angela?'' Jared called.

I looked round for Bella.

Angela came running down the stairs ''You're safe! You're all ok!'' she hugged Jared tightly. ''Bella, they're back! Get in here!''

''Where is she?'' I asked.

''She went into the kitchen about ten minutes ago,'' Emily said ''She was antsy and I think she needed a minute alone. She might have fallen asleep. She looked knackered,''

I walked through to the kitchen. No Bella.

''Bella?'' I called. No answer. I immediately began to panic. ''Shes not here!'' I ran back into the living room. ''Shes gone!''

''Okay, don't panic. Maybe she just went to get some air?'' Sam tried.

''Fuck you, don't panic! I am panicking, okay, I am freaking the fuck out!'' I snarled and began to pace.

''Was it Victoria?'' Jared asked quietly.

He and Sam both went into the kitchen and came back out ''No new scents. She must have left on her own.''

I took off back through the kitchen and out of the back door. Her scent was everywhere but nothing was fresh.

I could also smell the Cullen's and the fairy dudes... wait a minute!

I ran round the house and heard the others following me. I ignored them calling out to me though. I had to fucking find her!

I ran by our house but it was empty. Fuck.

I ran back to where we left the Cullen's. This couldn't be fucking happening!

My heart was aching with the need to hold her and touch her. Just see her in front of me.

Everyone was still in the clearing when I got there.

''Paul, is everything alright?'' Carlisle asked when I reached them.

''No. Bella is gone. She was supposed to stay with Emily and Angela but she went into the kitchen and now she isn't there.'' I turned to Ash and Nathan ''Can you find her?''

''She is wearing both our rings, I can feel her,'' Ash told me ''She if fine, but until she asks us to, we cannot go to her. She has to think of us and say she needs us in her head for us to go to her.''

''What? That's fucking bullshit!'' I yelled angrily ''You're supposed to be her fucking fairy-what-evers! And you're telling me you cant go get her when shes in trouble?''

''We could if she were in trouble. We would feel it and our magic would pull us to where ever she is,'' Nathan told me ''But we can feel that she is fine. She isn't in any danger and she hasn't called for us. All we can do is wait..''

Fuck this shit!

''Fuck waiting, and fuck the two of you! I am getting my girl back with or without your fucking help!'' I spat and took off.

I didn't have a clue where to look. I just knew I had to try and find her.

Maybe if I started back from Sam and Emily's?

I headed back there. Everyone was waiting outside. Ash and Nathan were there too now.

''Paul, we will..'' Before Sam could finish his sentence I punched him with everything I had, right in the face.

''I told you! I fucking told you!'' I spat at him as he lay bleeding on the floor. Alpha or not I hated his ass right now.

''We'll find her, Paul,'' Blondie said to me calmly.

I sure fucking hope so or I am going to loose it and make everyone who kept me away from her suffer.

I couldn't loose her. She was my whole fucking life.

**Bella**

my head felt like I had a massive handover. What the hell did I do to feel this bad?

I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face. ''Baby, what the fuck did we do last night?''

No reply.

Huh?

I opened my eyes and looked round. ''Oh,''

I wasn't in Paul's bed... or even Paul's house. Where the fuck was I?

Then it all came back to me. Waking up with Paul, Jared telling us Victoria was here, Paul going off to fight, me sending Nathan to help, someone grabbing me from Emily's kitchen.

Just my fucking luck!

I was in a bedroom. It was beautifully decorated in creams and gold. The bed was huge with a gold four-poster frame and mountains of soft pillows.

There was a wrapped sandwich and some of my favorite potato chips and glass of water on the bedside table with a little plate with two pills on it.

Like I would take strange little pills with water I didn't pour myself. Daddy didn't raise no fool.

I got off the bed and tiptoed towards the door. It was locked. Damn.

What the hell was Victoria's plan? Wine and dine me to death?

Bitch was crazy.

I looked at my hand on the door knob and smiled. My rings. One from Nathan and one from Ash.

I could get them here in the blink of an eye and the ginger tramp vamp didn't have a fucking clue.

I should really call for them now and get out before she ever knew I was awake but I was rather curious as to why she hasn't killed me yet. That and the fancy room and the food.

I heard footsteps behind the door. Shit!

I ran to the other side of the room and picked up the bedside lamp. Fat lot of good it would do, but I felt better for having a weapon.

I wondered how Paul was doing? Was he ok? Did he know I was gone yet? What time was it? Was he freaking out?

The handle turned and the door opened. In stepped the flaming haired bitch from... or not... ''Edward?''

Did not expect that.

''Wheres Victoria? Did she get you too?'' I asked, dropping the lamp and moving towards him.

Edward smiled ''Nobody got me. You are safe.''

''Safe? Where is she?''

''I have a gift for you,'' He said and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door, he pulled out a white hat box wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

Okay...

''Edward, what the fuck is going on?'' I was getting irritated now.

''Shh, everything is fine love'' He cooed and led me back over to the bed. I frowned at him but sat down as he placed the box between us.

''Open it,'' he nodded.

''I don't want it. You know I don't like gifts.''

He smiled and shook his head ''I didn't pay a penny for it, Bella. I swear to you. Just open it. I know it will make you happy.''

Was I still dreaming? Cause this was weird as fuck.

''Fine,'' I sighed and slid my finger under the ribbon. It dropped to the bed and I lifted the lid..

''Holy fucking shit!'' I gasped jumping to my feel and stumbling back ''Is that...?''

''I caught her, Bella,'' He smiled ''She was going after you at Emily's and I got her. She cant ever hurt you now.''

Victoria's head was in the damn hat box! Her red eyes were rolled back in her head and her mouth was partially open. Gross! That thing had been in the room while I was fucking sleeping!

''Um.. I don't know what to say. Thanks? I guess..''

He chuckled and reached for my hand. ''You are welcome love. It was my fault after all why she even wanted you in the first place. It was my job to protect you and save you.''

okay, not really, but whatever.

''Where are the others? Did the fight go ok? Wheres Paul?'' I asked as I sat back down and covered the head back up.

''The fight went well. The newborns are all destroyed.''

That was good. ''Okay so can we go tell them you ganked Victoria? I bet we have a party,''

''Not quite,'' he said with a small smile.

''What does that mean? Where are we?'' Vague Edward pissed me off.

''Bella, we aren't going back to Forks. You and I are going to be living away from the family for a while,''

...Oh fuck.. now I got it.

''Edward...'' I said, looking him straight in the eyes ''I want to go home. Stop being stupid and take me home, this isn't a good idea.''

''I am not being stupid, Bella. We belong together. That dog isn't good for you and now that you are away, whatever bond he was trying to force on you can be broken. We can be together again like we should be.''

Was he fucking insane?

''Edward, no. you and I aren't meant to be. You left me, remember? We couldn't be together. And Paul isn't trying to force anything on me! I love him. I want to marry him. Stop this and we can go home and forget this ever happened, ok?''

He looked down at my hands. ''It should be _my_ mothers ring on your finger, Bella. I had planned to ask you that night but then you started bleeding and... well, you know the rest.''

''The rest being you dumping me and moving on to Tanya the skank. Yeah, I know the rest.''

''You moved on first, Bella. The only reason I went with Tanya was because you had sex with that boy!''

''Bullshit!'' I cried angrily ''Jessica saw you with Tanya before I had ever even spoken to Paul!''

''Yes, she was a friend! She was always just a friend. I don't feel anything towards Tanya and I never will.''

''I don't care... you know what, why are we even having this conversation? I am with Paul. I love Paul and it will always be Paul.''

Edward looked pained.

''I'm sorry Edward. I know you don't want to hear this, but I truly do love him. He makes me happy. Isn't that what you always wanted for me? To be happy.''

''Not like this!'' He said shaking his head ''No. you belong with me. I can make you happy.''

''Not anymore, Edward. I love Paul. I am going to marry him and have his children. We will grow old together and hopefully die together. He is my everything.''

''NO!'' He said loudly ''I cant... I need you... I can make you forget him. You can love me again, I know it!''

He pulled me towards him by the top of my arms and kissed me. I stayed rigid and didn't move. His cold hard lips felt awful against mine.

I yearned for the heat and softness of Paul.

''Kiss me back!'' Edward growled against my mouth and kissed me again.

I didn't move. He pulled me closer and tilted my head back. ''Kiss me!''

''No,'' I whispered.

''Kiss me back, damn it!''

He kissed me again and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I clenched my fists as tears fell from my eyes.

He pulled back suddenly ''Bella...''

I shook my head. ''No. I love him Edward. He has my whole heart. Every-time you kiss me just makes me want him more. It will always be him.''

Edward dropped to his knees. ''No..'' he moaned ''No, no, no.. Bella I love you..''

''But _I_ love _him_. I'm sorry Edward, but I do. You and I just weren't meant to be.''

He began sobbing and buried his head against my stomach, holding me close.

I let the tears fall and ran my fingers through his thick soft hair and let him cry.

I didn't want to hurt Edward. Edward would always be my first love. If it weren't for him, I would have died that fateful day with the van. I probably would have never lived past seventeen if I had never met him. And I would forever be thankful for that.

''Edward, are you ok?'' I asked when half an hour had passed. I needed to pee like never before and he really was awfully cold.

''I just...'' he breathed out a long shaky breath ''..I don't know what to do now. I love you so much. I don't think I can live my life without you.''

Oh shit, he wasn't going to go all suicidal now was he? He was always the emo self tortured type before but.. fuck, what do I do?

''Edward, I will still be your friend.'' I told him softly ''I will always be your friend, just as I will be Alice's and Rose, and Emmett, and everyone else. You aren't going to loose me completely.''

He glance up at me with venom filled eyes ''Really?''

I smiled down at him and cupped his cheek with my hand ''Really. didn't think you could get rid of me so easily did you?''

He smiled a half smile and leaned into my hand.

''Come on, up you get,'' I told him and smiled.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug ''I'm glad I get to keep you as a friend, Bella. And I'm sorry for kidnapping you..''

I laughed ''Yeah, about that.. where are we?''

''Port Angeles. I bought this place before we split up. Thought we could move in here after we got engaged.''

''Oh.'' well what the hell could I say to that?

''Wanna stay for dinner?'' He asked.

''Not tonight. Everyone is probably freaking out right about now.''

''Alright. Rain check?''

He didn't think I was really going to be his friend. ''Hows Saturday work for you? We can get everyone together and watch a movie, just like old times.''

He smiled happily ''Perfect.''

Edward might be a lot of things, but he was a good guy really.

Just a little... strange.

''So I guess I'd better take you home, huh?'' He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

''Nathan will come for me in a few seconds when I call for him.''

He nodded causing my head to bob up and down with his.

''Goodbye, Edward,'' I whispered.

His jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyed closed tightly as I stepped away from him.

_Nathan. I need you._

**one more to go... eeep. its almost the end :'(**

**please leave me a review..**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow. its really the end. :'( **

**i want to thank each and everyone of you who has stuck through this with me from the very beginning.**

**My little plot bunny is all grown up (sniffles)**

**we've been through so much together. from children with chicken pox, to me turning into a lobster and getting sun-burnt, the epic break up that made me the woman i am today and then finally, getting cancer and kicking its nasty ass.**

**I love all of you for standing by me. you make me want to write more and more. So thank you all. its been a fun ride. lets hear it for Bella and Paul. the last chapter.**

**i'll possibly write a sequel. but if i don't, i promise there will be another Bella/Paul story soon. **

**Add me to your favs and alerts for my upcoming stuff.**

**Its going to be epic!**

**Rose**

Bella 

I didn't even have to blink and he was there.

''Oh my goodness, thank god!'' Nathan said straight away. ''What the hell happened? Paul is loosing his shit!''

''Victoria is dead.'' I told him. ''Edward killed her.''

Nathan then turned and noticed Edward behind him ''Is that so? And why are you in a bedroom, god knows where with Edward when everyone is looking for you?''

''Edward brought me here after he killed Victoria. Everything is fine, right Edward?''

This was between me and him. Nobody else. It was done.

''Right Bella,'' Edward croaked.

Nathan didn't look impressed. ''Whatever. Wolf-boy is going to rip you a new asshole for taking her, you know that, right?''

''Its fine. I can handle Paul. Nothing happened.'' I told him as I picked up the hat box. ''Can you take me to him please?''

''Sure.'' he replied and clicked his fingers.

Immediately we were all standing in a small clearing.

Fuck, why had he brought Edward with us?

Paul turned from where he was apparently shouting at Ash and looked at me.

He looked wild and oh so sexy.

''Bella!'' He ran to me and wrapped me in the warmest, tightest, nicest hug of my life. ''I was so... I didn't know what to do.. I..''

''Its ok, I'm here,'' I told him as he buried his face in my hair.

''What the hell happened? Where were you? Did she hurt you?'' he was frantic, suddenly looking me over for injuries. ''I haven't marked you yet so I couldn't find you! I was so fucking scared baby,''

''Shh, its alright. Victoria didn't take me. I was with Edward, he killed her. Her head is in that box. Shes gone, baby. Shes dead.''

He pulled away looking confused. ''Wait, you were with Edward? I thought that bitch had got you... and you were with Edward this whole time?''

Did he seriously think what I think he's thinking?

''Paul.. whatever you are thinking, it isn't..''

''How the fuck do you know what I am thinking?'' He asked ''I have been going out of my damn mind here! I thought Victoria had you! I thought you were kidnapped! I thought..''

''I _WAS_ FUCKING KIDNAPPED, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT, DID YOU THINK, I JUST LEFT YOU AND WENT FOR A FUCKING STROLL WITH EDWARD? DO YOU STILL THINK SO FUCKING LITTLE OF ME?''

He looked stunned. ''What..I... Bella, I didn't.. I don't think...''

''I took Bella.'' Edward said speaking for the first time ''I killed Victoria and then I went to your friends house and I took Bella. She didn't know until an hour ago because she unconscious. I am sorry.''

''Oh you're sorry are you?'' Paul asked, moving towards Edward ''You kidnap my girl and take her god knows where and you are fucking sorry?''

Edward didn't reply. He glanced over at me and Paul punched him in the face ''No! You don't get to fucking look at her! I am going to rip your head off and shove it up your ass! You have no idea of the pain I am going to put you through, you piece of shit!''

I grabbed his arm before he could hit him again. ''Stop it!'' I said angrily ''A minute ago you thought I had gone with him willingly.''

''Let me go, Bella,'' He said calmly ''I need to kill him.''

''Well tough.'' I replied ''Because you and I obviously have to work some shit out. Let him go, Paul.''

He turned to me. ''Are you fucking serious! He kidnapped you! He took you from me! he..''

''He knows that I will never be his.'' I told him ''He knows that I am yours and he knows that what he did was wrong. He didn't hurt me and he was going to bring me home. I am fine. Lets just go home and celebrate Victoria being dead.''

''I cant let him get away with this, Bella. I cant.''

''And what about me?'' I asked, moving closer to him ''How can I be with you when you clearly don't trust me. I love you Paul. I agreed to marry you and yet here you are one day later thinking I went off with Edward while you were fighting for me.''

''Bella, I..''

''What do I have to do to prove myself to you, Paul? I love you. You know that. Edward knows that. He doesn't like it but he knows it and he has accepted it. Edward is still my friend and that means that I will be spending time with him and his family. But when I come home, Paul, I am coming home to you. I love you and you need to realize that I am not going anywhere. Whatever just happened, is between me and Edward. Its done, over.''

''What exactly happened?'' Paul asked with his jaw clenched.

''I went to get a drink from Emily's kitchen and someone grabbed me. I woke up in a strange bed in a strange house and then Edward was there. Sure he kidnapped me, but he would never hurt me, Paul. He loves me. He thought he could win me from you and I told him that wasn't going to happen. I told him I love you and want to marry you. Have your children and grow old with you. He knows I am yours. Lets just leave it at that, shall we? He kidnapped me and I forgive him. End of.''

''No, not end of! Did he kiss you?''

Oh for gods sake!

''Did he kiss you?'' He repeated.

''Yes, he kissed me. But..''

''Bella didn't kiss me back.'' Edward said ''She stood rigid and didn't move or kiss me back. She told me no and that she loves you. Only you. Do you even know how fucking lucky you are?''

Holy shit, Edward swore!

''Of course I know!'' Paul growled.

''I don't think you do,'' Edward said taking a step forward ''Bella isn't like any other woman out there. She is special. And for some insane reason she loves you more than anything. More than she loved me. You should be thanking the gods for a woman like her and instead you are doubting her feelings for you? Tell her that you love her and then take her home. You won, Paul. She's yours. But be damn sure that if you hurt her, I will destroy you and I will do everything in my power to make her happy again. don't screw this up.''

Paul was shaking and breathing heavily. ''I wont.''

''Good.'' Edward nodded ''Bella. Again I am sorry... for everything. See you Saturday?''

''Saturday.'' I nodded.

He smiled then flashed off.

''Whats happening Saturday?'' Paul asked without looking at me.

''I'm going over to watch a movie and have dinner with everyone.''

He looked at me like I was mental. ''You cant be fucking serious!''

''Well I am.'' I replied ''I love you and I am yours, but the Cullen's are a part of my life Paul. Yes Edward fucked up, and yes I am pissed. But in his own fucked up way, he thought he was doing the right thing. I don't agree with him.'' I added when he opened his mouth ''But he knows that its not happening. He knows how much I love you. Cant we just go home and forget this ever happened?''

''How?'' he asked ''How can I forget that he kidnapped you? That he kissed you? That you fucking forgave him? That you are going over there on Saturday? How Bella?''

''Because you love me.'' I told him simply ''Because you love me and you need to trust me. Trust that I love you and that I would, could never hurt you like that.''

He was still breathing heavy. I watched him watch me until finally he sighed ''You're right. I'm sorry.''

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

''I'm sorry,'' He said again, pressing a kiss to my hair ''I love you. God I love you. I'm sorry for being a dick. I trust you. I love you.''

''I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you.'' I replied and pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back but soon pulled away ''Baby, you know I fucking love kissing you, but can we go home and clean your mouth first? You taste like a dead man and its a little unnerving. My wolf doesn't like it and neither do I to be honest.''

''Thanks!'' I laughed and whacked his arm.

''Just sayin baby,'' He chuckled.

''Nathan?'' I asked. He and Ash were stood my the trees both smiling at us ''Can you take us back to our place?''

''Of course Bella.'' He replied.

Paul bent and picked the hat box up, opening it up he cringed ''He gave you her head in a box? Is it me or is that more than a little fucking creepy?''

I laughed ''You should have seen it wrapped in the damn bow!''

He shook his head and covered the head back up.

Nathan clicked his fingers and we were suddenly in Paul's living room.

Sure felt good to be home.

**Paul**

The trees vanished and were replaced with my front room. I felt Bella relax beside me.

''Oh thank god! Rosalie said you were kidnapped, are you ok?'' Kayla asked jumping up from where she was sitting chewing on her thumb. She ran over and hugged Bella tightly.

I was still reeling over the events of the last half an hour.

Fucking Edward kidnapped her! How could she forgive that shit?

I love her to death but some days I think she might be a little thick.

Shit, I wanted to rip him limb from limb and burn his fucking lips off.

How dare he kiss her!

How fucking dare he!

I was more than a little angry.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and looked down at her. She smiled up at me. ''Wanna come help me shower?''

''Oh ewe!'' Kayla laughed. ''Too much info!''

I smirked at my sister and pulled Bella closer. ''You know it.''

She grinned and let me up the stairs as the fairy dudes and my sister all laughed.

Once in the bathroom, I made sure to clean every inch of her beautiful skin and then went on to make that skin smell like me.

''Are we ok?'' she asked when we were in our bedroom getting dressed. ''I know you are mad at me for forgiving Edward, but are we ok?''

''Come here,'' I said pulling her into my arms. ''We are fine. I love you. Even when I think you are crazy.''

''I just owe Edward so much. He saved my life. Repeatedly! If it weren't for him I would have died a long time ago. Plus I thought he was going all suicidal when I told him it would always be you and not him. Fuck I don't want him to kill himself, that would crush Esme.''

Always thinking of others. ''He does seem the depressed emo sort doesn't he?''

''See!'' she laughed. ''But seriously, he knows now and he will leave us alone. If being his friend is too much, then I will just have to find myself busy when he asks.''

''And if he doesn't leave us alone?'' I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled ''Then you have my full permission to kick his emo ass.''

I grinned and kissed her lips. Much better.

''Mmm. Its awfully quiet downstairs. Are we finally alone?''

I tilted me head ''No I can hear someone. They are still here. Shall we go down?''

''Sure. We have a Red-headed whore head to burn.'' She grinned. ''Plus, you owe me breakfast, remember?''

Taking her hand, I kissed her knuckles ''That I do, my love. Lets go.''

I led her down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. ''Oh my god!'' I yelled. Bella giggled as Kayla and Ash sprang apart.

She had been sitting on his lap kissing him... on my couch!

My poor traumatized couch!

''Sorry,'' Kayla said as her cheeks turned pink. Ash just smirked.

''You'd better treat my new sister right, Tink.'' Bella smiled.

''Oh I will do. I can promise you that, Bella.'' He replied.

Wait a minute, shouldn't it be me giving the speeches?

Oh well. I can do that later. After I bleach my eyeballs maybe?

''Wanna go burn the bitch?'' Bella asked me, holding up a lighter.

''Damn right!'' I smirked and picked up the box.

''You two crazy kids go have fun,'' Kayla laughed as Bella pulled be towards the door.

''Go home!'' I called back over my shoulder ''And stay away from my couch!''

''Aww, poor baby.'' Bella laughed when we reached the beach. She leaned up and kissed my pout away.

''Here?'' she said looking round.

''Here's fine.'' I nodded.

I bent down and dug a few inches into the sand before pulling out the head and dropping it into the hole.

''Shall I do the honors or do you want to?'' Bella asked.

''You do it. Its you she wanted dead.''

Bella hummed before leaning over and lighting the ends of the bitches hair.

''Rot in hell with your fucked up mate you psycho bitch!'' She spat as the fire spread all over the head quickly.

She stood back up and I wrapped my arms around her from behind as we watched the head burn.

I felt my pack brothers coming up behind us but I didn't acknowledge them.

I wanted to savor the moment and silence was good right now.

I had everything I needed right here with me. The bitch was dead and Bella was in my arms.

Edward was another story but I was sure he would fuck up in some way and then I could give him the beating he fucking deserves.

Until then, I had plans to make my girl scream my name till she sees stars then I was going to mark her as mine. Cause there was no way I could go through loosing her again. Fuck that.

After the marking we could plan our wedding and then get practicing for making babies.

Bella would never let me have her pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen, but it sure was a nice thought.

The End.


End file.
